The Facts of Life
by Jovianokami
Summary: Sequel to Different Point of View. The newly wedded couple of Chance and Ursula are beginning their life together when some old enemies make a most unwelcome appearance. Warning:graphic sex
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Author's Note: This is a sequel to my popular story "Different Point of View". Hope you enjoy this continuation of Chance and Feral's relationship. Ulyferal is my beta on this story as well.

Chance huffed as he climbed the stairs carrying a large box, following him was Jake with a box in his arms. Just as they reached the landing, Ursula opened the door.

"You two need any help?" She asked watching the two walk in and place the boxes on the floor near the wall in the kitchen where others were stacked. Callie and Felina were watching them from the living room.

"No, we got it." Chance said with a cocky smile.

"That's the last of it anyway Ursula." Jake told her.

Several months had passed since Chance and Ursula had begun dating heavily. As time went on and they grew closer, they were spending more and more time together. More often than not, Chance was spending the night at her new home rather than the garage.

Chance soon discovered he really didn't like being parted from Ursula and suggested he move in with her. She was stunned at first and didn't say yes right away. She had to think about having him so close with her secret as Valkyrie to keep. But she realized that she really liked waking in the mornings with him holding her, the rest would have to manage itself. If this was going where she hoped then she would tell him about her double life at that time. A few days later, she told him, yes.

Chance had discussed this with Jake, of course. He was surprised when his partner had no qualms about it.

"I expected it to happen sooner or later, Chance. You two have become really close and, heck, I hardly see you after work anymore so I knew it was just a matter of time." Jake said with a chuckle.

Chance blushed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I have been spending almost all my free time with her."

"So if she says okay to this, you're going to have to have some way to be notified of trouble and to get back here fast. The first problem I've solved by making this special communicator for you. Sorta like the one we gave Callie. As for getting here fast, I suggest you take the tow truck. With its hidden jet engine you can get back here fast enough." Jake said handing his friend the device.

"Wow! You've been thinking ahead, thanks buddy. Using the tow truck is a great idea. I was afraid if I took a cyclotron, Ursula might eventually recognize it as the one the SWAT Kats use. But what if I get hung up in traffic or something?" Chance asked frowning in concern.

"Then you park it and I'll come pick you up in the Turbokat. You'll just have to keep a spare uniform in the jet at all times." Jake said easily.

"Perfect. Well all that's left is for me to ask her." Chance said smiling in relief.

And that brought them to this day, where Chance was actually moving in with Ursula. Finished with the unloading, Chance signaled Jake that he wanted to talk to him privately. Nodding, Jake followed Chance back down the stairs. They stood near the garage to talk without being overheard by the she-kats above.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jake asked as he looked around the area. It really was a nice place Feral had found.

"It's about me and Ursula. Things are getting very serious between us," He began.

"Yeah, I've noticed that, remember, so why are you bringing it up again?" Jake looked at him puzzled.

"Because, if things keep going like they are, I want to ask Ursula to be my mate," Chance said seriously.

Jake's eyes widened, this was news. Chance had never been that serious about a she-kat before. It was obvious his partner had been thinking about this for some time.

"Well that's certainly a horse of a different color. You're really serious about this?" Jake asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I am. If we do get mated, I will have to tell her I'm T-Bone. I certainly wouldn't want to keep it a secret from her that wouldn't be right but it's your secret too and that's why I wanted to discuss this with you now before that happened, if it does." He said seriously.

"Okay, this was bound to happen to one of us eventually so it's not a complete surprise, what is a surprise is that it's you mating first." Jake chuckled. "I always thought it would be me. Anyway, I completely understand the need to tell your mate about the SWAT Kats. You're right, you couldn't possibly keep it from her. If you and her do get mated then you have my permission to tell her our secret." He said solemnly.

"Thanks, buddy."

"Hey no problem."

While Jake and Chance talked outside; in the house Ursula was sitting in the living room drinking soda with Callie and Felina.

When Chance had asked to move in with her, she'd sought out her new girlfriend and niece to let them know she was allowing a male to live with her but didn't say who it was and invited them over the day of the move. When they arrived that day, they were both stunned to learn Feral had been seeing the ex-enforcer, Chance Furlong, all this time. Considering their history, it was nothing short of amazing.

I thought you hated him, Auntie." Felina said, getting over her shock first.

"I didn't really hate him Felina. I just thought he and his partner were a pair of hot shots who never followed the rules. They surprised me though by taking care of the salvage yard far better than that idiot pair Burke and Murray. I still wouldn't have willingly met them if Callie hadn't dragged me out on that double date with them. That's when things between Chance and I clicked. The attraction was so strong it stunned us both. It's funny, but now that I'm female we get along better than when I was male. Weird!" She sighed shaking her head at fate's strange ways.

"So when did you two start going out with each other after that night at the club?" Callie asked, curious.

"At first we saw each other by accident. The Professor needed things from the yard and I was the one to get them. That's when Chance asked me on our first real date. I really thought it was wrong to lead him on so tried to keep him away from me but things kept happening and we just got closer and closer." Ursula sighed remembering her struggle to keep her distance from the tabby tom.

"It must be serious if Chance wants to move in. But, Auntie does he know who you really are?" Felina asked in concern.

"The day Professor Hackle told me I couldn't go back to my original sex, I ran into them. Actually, they nearly ran me down in their truck. I was soo upset I blurted out the truth. I thought my heart would never stop hurting from that look on his face." She said bitterly.

"So he didn't take it well?" Callie said softly.

"That's an understatement. Remember when you two took me out after I got that news?" Ursula asked. Both she-kats nodded. "Well, he was there getting drunk, when I went outside he'd spotted and decided to follow. The horrible things we said to each other...anyway he passed out and I took him home and that was the last I saw of him for a while. I've never hurt like that before," she said remembering that night with sorrow.

"Well it seems he's gotten over it and you've forgiven him since he's here now." Callie said.

"Yes, he came and apologized then told me he loved me." Ursula blushed at that admission.

"Oh Auntie, I'm so happy for you. It's about time you found someone. I've never seen you this contented before." Felina said smiling warmly.

"Thank you, Felina." Her aunt smiled warmly back.

It was then that Callie excused herself for a trip to the bathroom. When she heard the bathroom door close, Felina turned to her aunt with a serious expression on her face.

"I truly am glad you have someone so special but what about your secret. How are you going to keep Chance from knowing you are Valkyrie or do you intend to tell him?" She asked in concern.

"No. With the base completed and Chance working at the salvage yard during the day, I really don't think it will be a problem. If we become mated then I'll tell him." Ursula said.

"What if he discovers the base?" Felina persisted.

"The only entry to the base is through a hidden panel in a storage closet in the garage. You can't tell by looking at it that it's anything but a closet. Also there is a hidden security pad that you need a password and paw print to cause the secret door to open. I'm not concerned about his accidentally finding it. " She reassured her niece. Felina smiled in relief.

It had taken two months to complete the new underground base. James had been given to Feral as a permanent assistant since she needed help getting her battle armor on and he was available for medical emergencies as well. When Chance had been at work, she had transferred the armor, suit, motorcycle, and jet to her new base.

In that time she had also gotten her garage up and running. She was pleased with her life now and was looking forward to including Chance in it.

Callie returned to the room just as the guys returned. Chance walked up to Ursula and dropped down beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders then looking at the others.

"Any of you guys hungry?" He asked.

"How about we go out to eat?" Ursula suggested.

Everyone thought that was a great idea. Soon they were discussing where to go and finally settled on Italian food. Callie knew a great place. They got to their feet, put on coats and headed to their vehicles. Felina and Jake went with Callie in her car while Chance and Ursula went in the tow truck. While they followed Callie's car, Chance asked Ursula a question.

"How did Felina take the news about me and you?" He asked, curious.

"Very well! She's thrilled I've finally found someone who's made me happy," She told him leaning over and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Chance smiled lovingly at her. He had been a bit surprised to see Felina and Callie at Feral's place when they had arrived but was glad they knew about him and Ursula. She needed friends around to continue helping her adjust to being female. He was especially glad Felina knew. She would be a big help if Ursula ran into any problems with the enforcers or other problems he wasn't around to aid her.

"I'm glad too." Chance told her warmly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Author's Note: This is a sequel to my popular story "Different Point of View". Hope you enjoy this continuation of Chance and Feral's relationship. Ulyferal is my beta on this story as well.

A few months later, after Chance had moved in, they were rising for work, Ursula early, as usual, the tabby some thirty minutes later as was his habit. Ursula was getting breakfast made as Chance showered and dressed. She was setting it on the table when Chance came in stopping to hug and give her a kiss before sitting down to eat. Ursula marveled at how well they had settled in with each other, it felt right and wonderful as she handed his plate of food to him.

"Thanks, kitten," he said smiling as he took the plate from her.

"You're welcome, love." She said smiling warmly back. She loved the endearment he used with her nearly all the time now.

They ate quickly, trading small chit chat, then placed their dishes in the sink. Chance grabbed his coat and keys as they both went out of the house and down the stairs. James had already opened the garage for business (he helped her out in the garage as well as in her secret base), and was already working when Chance and Ursula arrived.

Chance wished James a good morning before turning to Ursula for another quick hug and kiss. Before she could turn to go into the garage he caught her paw, halting her for a second.

"Hey kitten, I'm going to be a little late getting home tonight," he told her.

"No problem, I've quite a few cars to do so will be working late anyway, thanks for telling me though, love." Ursula said warmly.

Since opening less than a couple of months ago during the time her base was being constructed, she had been busy thanks to business sent her way by Jake and Chance for their customers who lived near her. It saved them the long trip when all they needed was a tune up. Gradually, word of mouth had increased her business to a payable level that covered her bills very well. It was almost as much as she had made as an enforcer. She was gaining a reputation for excellent work and James was quite good with handling the customers.

"You're welcome, kitten. I'll see you later," Chance said as he made for his truck.

"Later," she said, waving good bye before heading into the garage.

After Chance had left, Ursula set to work on a classic car. James did the business paperwork and was occupied with that when she had started to work. He joined her a bit later. They worked steadily until lunchtime came around. There was still an appreciative amount of work to do but she knew if she didn't stop to eat, she might not have time to later. So she completed an oil change and James did the paperwork and called the customer.

Ursula went to put up the 'gone to lunch' sign when a car drove up. Sighing to herself, she left the sign alone and went to see what the new customer wanted. A grey tom stepped from his gold tone mini-coupe.

"Hi, I'm Leo. Uh, my car engine has been making some funny noises since this morning. Do you think you can take a quick look at it?" He asked her in a friendly manner.

"Sure, no problem. Just pop the hood and I'll have a quick look ." She said easily, moving to the front of the car. 'So much for lunch,' she sighed to herself.

Leo popped the hood release allowing Feral to look in. While she poked around in the engine, Leo was admiring her back side. Finding the problem, she stood up and caught him looking at her the way most males did. She ignored it as she let him know what the problem was.

"You need an oil change. You got time to have it done?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do," he said pleased it was something minor and that it gave him a little more time to watch this stunning female.

"Good, drive it in," she told him, walking to the garage. Leo got into his car and drove it in, obeying her hand signals to guide it in and turn off the engine. He stepped from his car and walked to the side near the waiting room.

"You can go in the waiting room over there while I get this done." Feral told him.

"If you don't mind, I'll just stand here and watch. I'll stay out of your way," Leo said with a flirting smile.

"Uh...alright...it'll take about thirty minutes." She said, not really liking him so close. She got her tools and the type of oil his car needed from the back of the garage then moved to his car and began to work. She did her best to ignore him as he made her a little uneasy. Unfortunately, she had allowed James to go to the hidden base to do some projects he was working on.

She could feel Leo's eyes glued to her every move as she worked. It was disconcerting.

She still wasn't used to the looks she got from males. As a male she had never felt the need to stare at she-kats though she did have to endure some appreciative looks from predatory females looking for a mate. She didn't like it then and she didn't like it now that the tables were turned. What was worse, she had been told by her female friends that she was a stunning beauty rather than the mildly handsome male she had been. She didn't have the skills she-kats learned to fend off males unwanted attentions as yet. It left her frustrated and annoyed. It was worse when it was a customer she had to be nice to.

Leo was beginning to cross the line from customer to a male on the hunt. He began by asking rather personal questions.

"So, do you live alone here?" He asked pretending to be only mildly interested.

"No, I have a roommate." Ursula said not looking up from her work.

"What's her name?" He asked casually.

"His name is Chance."

"Ah, is he seeing anyone at the moment?" Leo probed some more.

"Yes ...me," she said hoping he would back off.

Unfortunately, that bit of info didn't deter him at all. She was startled when she felt him very close behind her. He leaned over her back making her stiffen in outrage.

"Really? Just how long have you two been seeing each other?" Leo pursued, his breath raising the fur on her neck and not in a good way.

"A several months. Could you step back? You're making it a bit hard for me to work," She gritted out, trying to maintain her professional decorum.

"Hmm, but I like watching you work," he purred daring to place his paws on her hips.

"She asked you nicely to step back. Why don't you be a gentlekat and do as she asked!" Came a coldly, menacing growl from the door to the garage.

Leo looked up startled to see a powerfully built, tiger striped tom with his arms across his chest, ears flattened to his head and his fangs just peeking out staring at him with a decidedly unfriendly look though his manner remained polite.

The grey tom jerked his paws away from Ursula's body and stepped away. As he moved back toward the waiting room he said apologetically, "Sorry, I'll just go in there and wait."

"Right, you just do that," Chance rumbled warningly. He then walked up to Ursula and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist, pointedly looked at the other male.

Leo swallowed and quickly scuttled into the waiting room.

Chance continued to rumble angrily to himself. 'How dare that guy lay his paws on his she-kat,' he thought furiously. Still upset, he nuzzled her neck needing to leave his scent on her to take away the other male's.

Ursula's response was not the one he expected, she pulled free of his arms and slapped him on the shoulder. He blinked at her in shock.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked aggrieved, as he rubbed his shoulder.

"For scaring him!" She snapped turning back to the car.

"Well, excuse me! He wasn't getting the message that you didn't appreciate his rude behavior. I just thought I'd convince him more firmly about it," he said in a huff.

"I didn't need help. If he continued his behavior I was going to tell him off, after all, he is a customer, Chance," she snapped back as she tried to finish the oil change.

"Sorry, I just couldn't stand him pawing you...you're mine after all," he grumbled.

His jealously and anger was such that he ignored her warning him off and again put his arms around her body, holding her tight. It made him crazy that other males lusted after what was his. 'Couldn't they see she was already taken? She was his and only his,' he thought angrily.

Ursula sighed, even though she was still unfamiliar with the ins and outs of female and male interaction, this she did understand. Chance felt threatened by other males attentions toward her. She really didn't blame him for being so possessive. As a matter of fact, she really liked the fact he was so fiercely protective of her.

She couldn't deny the fact that she felt the same way when she-kats flirted with Chance. So she could cut him some slack for his present behavior. Sighing to herself, she decided to change the subject.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you were too busy?" She asked.

"I thought I'd surprise you by showing up for lunch," Chance said, purring now into her neck.

"Oh, that's nice of you," She murred softly leaning back against him and turning her head to rub her cheek against his.

Chance growled, feeling himself become a aroused being near her. "How about I help you? That way we can get lunch and spend a little time together." He suggested.

"Yes, please." She said moaning softly at the feel of Chance's hardness pressing against the base of her tail.

Chuckling softly, Chance let her go and began to help her quickly finish the oil change. She closed the hood and wiped her paws off. Heading toward the waiting room, Chance hovered close to her as she told her customer his car was done.

"How much do I owe you?" Leo asked keeping an eye on the watching tabby.

"That'll be $30" She told him.

Leo nodded, quickly paid, climbed into his car and pulled it carefully out of the garage then left as fast as he could down the road.

Sighing in relief, Ursula reversed her sign saying she was at lunch then she and Chance went up the stairs to their house. Moving to the bedroom, the tabby wasted no time unzipping then tugging Ursula's coveralls off.

She smiled at him as she laid down on the bed in only her bra and panties. Practically panting to get to her, Chance stripped off his own coveralls and crawled onto the bed to lay beside her.

He leaned over and kissed her deeply while his fingers removed her bra and tossed it. Drawing away from her mouth he moved to one of her breasts, flicking a tongue over the nipple before beginning to suck it gently. Ursula mewed, arching upward, as the jolt of pleasure overtook her body. Her paws gripped his shoulders tightly as he switched his attentions to her other breast.

His paw continued to massage the first breast while rubbing the nipple between his forefinger and index as he licked the next breast, blew cold air on it making her shiver and moan then took it into his mouth and sucked. The twin sensations had her getting wetter and hotter between her legs.

He could scent her arousal as he took his paw away and slipped it under her panties to test her. She was slippery and hot. With one tug he pulled her panties off completely then quickly stripped off his clothes and settled himself between her legs. His hard cock rested, hovering before her entrance as he leaned over to kiss her deeply.

She returned the kiss hungrily, moving her hips restlessly, the tip of his cock rubbed her clitoris as her hips moved increasing her pleasure. He rumbled deeply in his chest as Ursula dug her claws lightly through his chest fur then pinching his nipples into hard peaks. Her wandering fingers reached between his legs and cupped him.

He groaned hotly and moved to enter her. She pulled her paw away as he thrust home. She smirked at him as she wrapped her legs around his waist to deepen his entry. He panted and grinned down at her lustfully as he increased his pace.

As they raced upward, Chance reached a paw between them and flicked the hood of her clit. She gasped and her eyes darkened as she tightened her hold on him, digging her claws into his back.

The light prickle of pain made Chance growl and pant lustfully as they streaked to the top together, fiery tendrils of hot pleasure searing them both as their climaxes roared over them.

Their bodies shuddered in release for several long moments before they collapsed in a panting, sweaty heap. Ursula loved the feel of his body pressing hers into the mattress. This was pure bliss.

When he had recovered enough, Chance rolled them both over. Sighing, Ursula began to lay lazy kisses over her lover's face in appreciation. But before very long the kisses became heated and more passionate.

Chances paws rubbed her back in a sensual caress, making sure to scritch the base of her tail which caused her to growl. Grinning evilly, he pushed a paw under her hips and began to tease her slick clitoris again. She gasped and bucked causing him to slip a finger in and titillate her even more.

Not able to stand it any longer and feeling Chance was hard again, Ursula lifted herself up and slowly impaled herself on his hot pole. Once she had him inside her to the hilt, they groaned in unison. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. He placed his paws on her hips to lift her up enough that only the tip of his cock was inside her then let her drop again sending him deeper inside her. She cried out with the thrill of it and repeated the action herself. She added an additional movement by swirling her hips as she dropped down on him to enhance the sensation.

Chance's eyes widened at the sensation and grinned with pleasure. They built a slow and steady rhythm but soon increased their movements as things began to heat up more. Ursula groaned loudly as her impending climax came closer. Her inner muscles tightened around Chance's member increasing his own pleasure. Ursula's climax hit her hard, waves of pleasure consumed her body. Chance continued to raise and lower her to get the maximum from her spasms to push him over and within moments he was roaring his climax and pouring his seed deep within her.

They panted heavily, their foreheads touching, their hearts racing as they lay still waiting for them to settle back to normal. Ursula nuzzled Chance's face lovingly as they rested. He licked her face in return.

"I guess, I should get back to work," she sighed, her tail brushing his legs sending shivers up his spine.

"Yeah me too. Jake will have my tail if I'm late again," He said wrapping his own tail around hers.

Smiling warmly and kissing him again, Ursula slid off his body and, with tail swishing, she made for the bathroom. Chance stared after her bewitching form and groaned with renewed lust. Sighing he pushed it away, sat up and reached for the phone beside the bed.

He dialed a number and waited for the other end to pick up. When someone did, it was just the kat Chance wanted to talk to.

"Hi, Dad. It's me, Chance. Remember the she-kat I told you and mom about?...Yeah...well I have a favor to ask of you. Remember when you proposed to Mom...?" Chance began then explained what he wanted.

When Ursula returned to the bedroom, Chance had finished his call. Hugging her in passing, he took his turn in the bathroom.

When he returned, she was already redressed. He reached for his clothes and asked her a question.

"Ursula, how about we take the next weekend off? My family's having a reunion at Megakat Springs and it'd be a great time to meet them and get away from the city for a bit of fun." He coaxed.

"Meet your family?" She gasped, this spooked her. "Uhm, are you sure we aren't rushing things a bit? And what if they don't like me?" She asked nervously. She was also concerned about being away if an emergency hit the city but she couldn't tell him that.

"Aw, come on, kitten! They'll love you as much as I do and, no, I don't think it's too soon. I think it's the perfect time, especially since the whole family will be together and having a good time. So what do you say? Please for me?" He gently begged, moving to hug her while he waited for her answer.

She stared at him for a moment. It was obvious he really wanted her to go so swallowing her trepidation and concerns about the city she answered, "Well…alright. It does sound like it would be fun though I'm a little nervous about meeting your family."

Chance smiled at Ursula words. "Don't be, it'll be fine," he reassured her. Privately, he sincerely hoped no criminal showed up to ruin the weekend so he could ask Ursula an important question.

Two days later, as Chance and Jake were working in their garage, he told his partner about his plans for the weekend coming.

"My family reunion is the perfect time to introduce Ursula to them but it leaves you watching the city alone," he told him in concern.

"Don't worry about it, buddy. Hopefully nothing major will happen to ruin your weekend plans. I can hold the fort by myself and probably will work on some things with the Turbokat." Jake reassured him.

"That's great! Thanks, Jake. Ursula is having James watch her place. We'll probably leave early Saturday morning. If things do go bad, I'll have my communicator on me," he said.

"That works but I truly hope nothing will happen. You two deserve this time together and meeting the family is a big deal," Jake said.

Chance nodded in agreement and they returned their focus on their work. Chance would glance toward the gate every now and then. He was looking for the package he asked his father to send and he was getting antsy about it arriving.

It wasn't until late Friday afternoon that it finally arrived. He was at the front of the garage working on an enforcer sedan with Jake when a young delivery kat drove into the yard. He hopped out of his cab, a small package in one paw and a clipboard in the other.

"Package for Chance Furlong." The young kat announced.

"That's me." Chance said eagerly, wiping his paws clean.

"Just sign here, please." The kat said passing over the clipboard.

Chance took the board and signed the delivery receipt, handing it back to the delivery kat.

The young kat smiled. "Here you go sir!" He said, handing over the small package. He turned and jumped back into his car and sped off.

"So watcha got Chance?" Jake asked curiously as his friend opened the package to reveal a small ring box. "Wow! Is that what I think it is?" He said in awe.

"Yeah! This is my mother's engagement ring my Dad gave to her when he asked her to mate with him. I asked if I could offer it to Ursula. My Dad was thrilled and mailed it off to me. Glad it made it here in time. At the family reunion, I intend to ask Ursula to be my mate, Jake." Chance said carefully holding the beautiful ring in his fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Author's Note: This is a sequel to my popular story "Different Point of View". Hope you enjoy this continuation of Chance and Feral's relationship. Ulyferal is my beta on this story as well.

The drive to Megakat Springs was a bit nerve wracking for Ursula. She was still fearful about meeting Chance's family. They had wakened early that Saturday morning so that they could get there at a reasonable time. As Chance was putting their suitcases in the truck of the rental car, Ursula gave James some last minute instructions. Very soon they were on their way. The day was clear and beautiful but it didn't help relieve her uneasiness about this trip. She was also a bit suspicions about Chance's reasons for her to see his family so suddenly.

"Chance?" She said questioningly.

"Yes, kitten?"

"Why the sudden need for me to meet your family? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to meet them though still a bit nervous about it, but why now?" She asked.

"The timing was good, with this reunion and all, to meet the family. I thought it would be a great opportunity for you to be able to get to know them which will help you to know me better. What's wrong with that?" He asked a bit nervous she was asking. He didn't want to give away his other reason for having her go.

Ursula nodded. "Nothing. It makes sense and I can understand why you want me to go. I'm just edgy is all." She sighed and stared out the window.

"Aw, don't be love, you just need to relax. Don't worry so much about it." Chance said gently, reaching out to stroke her cheek to reassure her.

He gave her a warm smile when she turned to smile shyly back at him. He took her paw in his, giving a gentle squeeze before letting go. A couple of hours later, they reached the motel where the reunion was being held. Chance checked them in while Ursula waited in the car. He came out with the keycard to their room and drove them to the section his family had reserved. Once at their room door they got out and Chance popped the trunk to get their suitcases. They each grabbed their own and made their way to the door. He swiped the keycard and opened the door.

Putting her case down, Ursula looked around. The room had a king size bed and a long dresser against the wall in front of it with a TV on top. Smiling at Chance, Ursula started to unpack her suitcase when there was a knock on the door. She looked puzzled but Chance guessed it was one of his family. They had probably spotted him arriving.

He opened the door and standing there was a kat, taller than Chance with the same fur color but no stripes. He was grinning at him and wasted no time reaching forward and giving the tabby a hug.

"Hey, bro. Long time no see?" The unknown tom said warmly.

"Hey, Mike. Yeah, it's been a while. How are things?" Chance asked hugging back then releasing his brother to let him come in.

Mike stepped inside, his eyes immediately falling on the gorgeous she-kat staying with his brother. His smile broadened as he held out a paw to shake hers.

"Well hello! I'm Mike Furlong, Chance's older brother." He said eyeing her appreciatively.

"Ursula Feral," she said a bit nervously, taking his paw.

"A Feral? So, are you related to the recently passed Commander Feral?" Mike asked curiously, unknowingly causing her a moment of pain. Chance caught the flash of pain in her eyes and felt sorry for her. He moved close putting an arm around her waist in comfort.

"Yes, he was my cousin as well as Felina Feral." Ursula said softly.

Mike nodded then turned to his brother. "I thought you hated the Feral's, Chance?" He asked a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't hate the Ferals, Mike. I just didn't like what the Commander did to me but I had nothing against the rest of them. Ursula's nothing like him," Chance explained, squeezing Ursula a bit to show he meant what he'd said.

"Well that's great then, looks like you caught the beauty of the bunch," Mike smirked. "Anyway, You asked how I'm doing and the answer is very well, thank you."

"I certainly did and that's great to know things are good for you. Say, where's Jenny?" Chance asked.

"Back in our room resting from the trip. Carrying a kitten is a big job, Ya know." Mike said smiling happily.

"Jenny's your mate?" Ursula asked.

"Yes, been mated for two years now and we're expecting our first kitten very soon." Mike said proudly.

"Oh, that's wonderful. It will be nice to meet her." Ursula said politely then turned to her boyfriend and asked, "Uh, Chance just how many siblings do you have?"

"Three brothers and one sister. Mike and Chloe are the oldest, I'm the middle kitten, Peter and Matt are the youngest." Chance told her then added, "Peter is mated to Sarah and Chloe is mated to Mitchell."

"With Matt and Chance being the only ones left unmated. You know bro, mom's going to ask when you're going to settle down and start a family. She's really wanting some grand kittens." Mike said warning him his mom was going to bug him about it.

Chance sighed, "Doesn't she always! Anyway, Mike, Ursula and I need to unpack and take a nap before meeting everyone at the park. We'll see you then, okay?" He covered a yawn as he escorted his brother to the door.

"Sure no problem! Later bro...Ursula." Mike said easily, waving good bye and going out the door Chance was holding open.

"He's seems a really nice guy!" Ursula said as she returned to unpacking her suitcase.

"Yeah, he's cool!" Chance said with a smile as he also unpacked his suitcase.

Chance grabbed the cases and shoved them in the closet then went and laid down on the bed after toeing his shoes off. Ursula smiled at him as she did the same, laying down with her back against him. He sighed contentedly as he placed an arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck. They lay quietly for a few minutes. Ursula wasn't really that tired and wanted to know more about Chance and his family.

"So you're the middle kitten, huh? That explains a lot." She said provocatively.

"Oh yeah? And what about you?" Chance asked not rising to the bait.

"Me? I was first born."

"That explains a lot."

Ursula playfully slapped Chance's shoulder. He chuckled then snuggled his nose in her neck fur. Ursula sighed, obviously he wasn't going to give over any information so she lay listening as his breathing became slow and deep before letting herself join him.

Chance woke around one, Ursula was still asleep. He stared down at her with loving eyes. It still boggled him that he'd fallen head over heels for his former enemy and she for him. Fate had to change Feral's gender to make her his mate. Fate was really strange.

He checked the time and felt a quickie in the shower together was in order then the park but first he needed to wake her up. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck while he let one of his paws stray down her body to the warm nest between her legs. He began stroking her through her jeans.

Ursula moaned drowsily, she was having a really good dream that was getting very intense. Only minutes later she gasped and climaxed, her eyes flying open to discover not all of it had been a dream. Grinning wickedly into her surprised face, Chance captured her mouth in a hot kiss.

She groaned and rolled her body to face his, her paws rubbing his back. They came up for air a moment later.

"We need to take a shower and get ready to go to the park, kitten," he murmured huskily.

"Is it that late already?" She sighed in surprise pulling away from him to get up.

"We still have plenty of time but I wanted to spend a little personal time with you and since we have to take a shower..." his eyebrows went up suggestively.

She blushed. "Why waste water, huh?" She smirked, as she pulled her clothes off.

Snickering, Chance got undressed as well and gazed lustfully at her naked form as it headed for the bathroom with him hot on her heels.

Playtime in the shower had eased some of her nervousness about meeting his whole clan. They dressed casually and headed for the park. It was only fifteen minutes away from their motel and as they drove up they could see a large group already gathered under a huge cluster of shade trees. Tables were laden with food.

As they parked the car and climbed out, Ursula spotted Mike sitting at one of the tables with a very pregnant brown furred and pretty she-kat. Across from them sat another she-kat, this one was tan colored with brown stripes. Next to her was an older she-kat with the same fur color.

Ursula suspected this might be Chance's mother and sister. Standing behind them was a orange tabby tom holding a can of milk and listening to the pairs conversation.

Standing a couple of feet away from them, near a BarBQ grille, were three other toms, two were dark tan colored one with stripes the other solid. The third member of the group was an older tom the same color with dark stripes. It was then that Chance's mother spotted them walking over.

"Chance!" She called out, getting up to meet her son.

"Hi, mom!" Chance said as he gathered his mom in a welcoming hug.

Mrs. Furlong moved back to get a good look at him. She smiled approvingly before turning her gaze on the lovely she-kat standing nearby shyly. She smiled at her warmly.

Ursula smiled shyly back and was captivated by the older kat's beautiful green eyes. It was obvious where Chance had gotten his from.

"You must be Ursula." Mrs. Furlong said suddenly turning from her son to hug her.

"Um, glad to meet you." She said nervously.

Mrs. Furlong could feel the she-kat shiver a bit. "Aw, don't be nervous, dear. We won't bite! Come on, sit and let's get to know each other, eh? West, Peter, Matt come over here!" She called, keeping an arm around Ursula's waist and tugging her along. Chance was close beside her, smiling encouragingly.

West Furlong looked up to see that his son had arrived with a dark she-kat his wife was presently bringing over. 'That must be her.' Mr. Furlong thought. He moved to meet his wife with his sons, Peter and Matt following on his heels.

"So this the she-kat that's captured my son's heart, eh?" Mr. Furlong said, smiling broadly extending his paw to shake her paw.

Ursula could only nod at Mr. Furlong, too tongue tied to speak as she shook his paw. Then Chance's brothers came close to wait their turn to greet her.

Peter was bright eyed and cheerful. He was the striped one she'd seen by the grill and Matt was the solid colored tom and was more sullen and disinterested, his brown eyes looking bored.

"Peter Furlong, nice to meet you. Ya know, if I weren't mated myself, I'd definitely go out with you!" He joked, breaking the ice between them as he shook her paw.

"Watch it Peter or you'll have me and Sarah to deal with!" Chance said in amusement as Ursula blushed at Peter's comment.

"Matt Furlong. A pleasure to meet you." He said cooly then began to move off, "Excuse me, someone has to keep an eye on the grill."

"Err, nice to meet you both. My name is Ursula Feral." She said a little surprised by such different greetings. Matt's coolness and Peter's cheerfulness, clashed oddly.

Chance took Ursula from his mom's clutches and they walked over to the table where Mike and others were sitting. Chance's sister got up from the table to greet Ursula first with her mate, Mitchell by her side. He was the orange tabby she'd seen. Mike was helping his mate, Jenny up from the table.

"Chloe Nightclaw. A pleasure to meet you." She said hugging Ursula just as her mother had.

"Mitchell Nightclaw, relax Ursula they're not going to bite your tail off…yet." Mitchell said smiling.

"Mitchell! Don't pay any attention to him, Ursula. Mitchell thinks he's funny but he's not." Chloe snorted pulling him away.

"Hi, Jenny Furlong. You already know Mike, right?" Jenny asked as she extended her paw.

"Ah, yes. He greeted us when we arrived. How far along are you?" Ursula asked feeling a bit more relaxed now as she shook Jenny's paw.

"Oh, any day now. It's been fun carrying this little guy but I'm ready for him to come out now." Jenny said sighing and rubbing her stomach.

"A tom? You must be thrilled."

"Oh, yes very! Though Mike was hoping for a daughter, ya know daddy's little she-kat, but he's been quite happy with knowing he'll be having a son soon." She said smiling lovingly at her mate.

Chance could see Ursula was beginning to relax as she talk to Jenny. He used this moment to have a private word with his brother, Peter. Peter had been the first of them to mate and he wanted a little advice.

"Hey, Peter where's Sarah?" Chance asked as he walked over to his younger brother.

"She'll be coming by later. Hey, you going to pop the question today?" Peter asked, grabbing a can of milk from the cooler then tossing one to Chance.

"Yeah, do you think I'm ready for it? I love her and everything, but what if I'm not a good enough mate?" Chance asked as he caught the can then opened it to take a sip.

"No one's ever truly ready or certain they'll be a good mate. You never know unless you give it a try, Chance." Peter said wisely, then added, "I had the same doubts when I asked Sarah but everything turned out alright."

"Thanks, Peter." Chance said with a sigh of relief.

"Chance, come here a moment, please." Their mother called out to him.

His brother clapped him on the back encouragingly as Chance moved off to see what his mother wanted. As he walked toward her his father joined them. They moved away from the group so that they could talk privately.

"So, Chance she's the one, eh?" Mr. Furlong asked seriously.

"Yeah, she is. Do you think she'll like the ring?" Chance asked nervously, fiddling with the ring box in his pocket.

"Of course, she will! Chance, dear don't worry so much. If you love each other it will go well," His mother tried to reassure him, concerned at how tense he was.

'He's never been this tense before not even when he was waiting for his Enforcer tests results,' West Furlong thought with a sigh but then getting mated was a serious change in one's life.

"Right, right. Mom thanks for giving me the ring and Dad thanks for the advice." Chance said hugging both his parents.

"Oh, Chance I'm so happy for you! Now remember! I'm not settling for one grand kitten. I want at least three or four," She warned her son playfully.

"Mom!" Chance said blushing while his father laughed.

"Let's head back! Sarah will be here soon and you know how she is if everyone's not there. Take a deep breath son, you'll do fine." His mother said warmly, patting him on the back.

Chance thanked his parents again before joining Ursula, his brothers and sister at the table where they passed the time talking and laughing. Some fifteen minutes later, Sarah finally showed up. She was a beautiful ginger colored she-kat wearing a bright, flowered sun dress. She had a broad smile on her face as she walked up singing out a greeting to them all.

She headed straight for Chance, "Chance! It's so good to see you." She said hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

Ursula felt a little uncomfortable. Sarah seemed a bit too glad to see Chance as she clung to him a little longer than the dark she-kat thought she should. Add to that, Sarah seemed to deliberately ignore her during the greeting. She finally let go of Chance and her eyes showed how reluctant she was to meet Ursula. She didn't know what the she-kat's problem was but Ursula was determined to stay friendly.

She went to Sarah and said politely, "Ursula Feral, nice to meet you Sarah."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too even after what happened with the other Feral." Sarah said with a decided lack of enthusiasm she hid with fake politeness.

Ursula found herself feeling hurt and a little angry at that addition in Sarah's greeting. It sounded like she held a grudge against Ursula's real self. She would have liked to have snapped back but she wanted to make a good impression with Chance's family so she bit her tongue before she spoke otherwise she would have ended up saying something she shouldn't have.

"Well, uh thank you. I hope there are no hard feelings. After all Uncle Ulysses isn't me." Ursula said lying only a little.

"Well of course not!" Sarah said cooly.

Everyone seem not to notice the tension or chose to ignore it as they were urged to sit down and begin eating the food and drink. Sarah sat with her mate and away from them. That made it easier for Ursula to ignore her and enjoy the rest of the family although Matt still was standoffish.

As the food disappeared and it was getting late, Chance became extremely nervous. If he was to ask the question, it had to be now. Swallowing hard, he worked up his courage. This was worse than facing Dark Kat and he was the worst criminal in Megakat City. He was beginning to sweat something he never did facing criminals.

"Chance, what's the matter?" Ursula asked softly, feeling Chance's tension and smelling his unease in his scent.

"Um, Ursula there's…something…I want to…ask you." He stuttered a bit as he tried to spit out the words. Everyone around them went still, listening. Gathering his courage, Chance got off his seat and dropped to one knee, holding the ring in one paw and taking Ursula's with the other.

He stared into her golden eyes as they widened with realization of what the tom was going to do.

"Ursula Feral, will you be my mate, now and forever?" Chance asked shakily, holding out the ring.

Ursula didn't know what to say. Her throat had closed in shock. She'd never felt so tongue-tied in her life. She stared into his beautiful green eyes. He wanted her! For the first time in her life she was being offered something truly wonderful. Shaking herself, realizing everyone was waiting for her answer, she finally whispered her response.

"Y..y..yes," she stuttered softly then swallowed and repeated more loudly, "Yes, I'll be your mate."

With a heartfelt sigh of relief, Chance placed the ring on her finger then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her senseless. Everyone around them cheered, except for Sarah, who looked rather upset by the news.

"Welcome to the family dear!" Mrs. Furlong said hugging her new daughter-in-law when Chance had finally let her go.

"Come here, Ursula. Thank you for making my son so happy." Mr. Furlong said taking her into his arms for a warm hug.

Hoping this would happen, Mrs. Furlong had baked a special congratulation cake. She had her husband get it from the car along with champagne. Pictures were taken. The family circled the new couple and saluted their engagement. The party continued till after dark.

Everyone pitched in to clean up then said good night to all as they parted to return to their rooms with promises to meet for lunch the next day before they all departed for their homes.

Chance had never in his life felt so happy and relieved at the same. Relieved the answer had been yes, after worrying himself to death and overjoyed that Ursula would soon be his mate.

Ursula was also thrilled she would be mated to the tom she loved. This had turned into the best day of her life.

When they returned to their room, Chance was bursting with joy and excitement. "Ursula, I need to call Jake. I want to tell him the good news."

"Oh Yes! I need to tell Felina as well," she said equally excited. She took out her cell phone and quickly dialed her niece.

Chance used the motel room phone to call Jake. As soon as his partner's voice came over the line, he blurted excitedly, "Jake, she said yes!"

"That's great news, buddy. I'm really happy for you." Jake said warmly.

"I can't believe how nervous I was!" He said.

"Well it was a very big question, Chance," Jake said in mild amusement. "You guys got a date set yet?"

"Not yet. My family was thrilled. We had a great time and they've all accepted her." Chance said still high with joy.

"That's good to know."

"I'll tell you all about it when I get back. See you Monday, Jake." Chance said.

"Sure thing, enjoy the rest of your weekend and congratulations." Jake said hanging up.

Meanwhile behind him, Ursula was relaying the good news to her niece.

"Oh, Auntie, that's wonderful news. When's the wedding?" Felina said just as happy as her aunt.

"We haven't talked about that yet. His family, except for a couple, were thrilled for us. His parents are already calling me their daughter-in-law." She said still trying to get used to it all.

"That is so cool. I'm just so glad for you. I can't wait to call Callie tomorrow and tell her. We've got a lot of planning to do when you get back about the wedding." Felina said excitedly.

"Oh god, I'm not sure I'm ready for all that," Ursula said in dismay.

"Don't worry Auntie, we'll help you," Felina reassured her. "It will be fun!"

"Oh sure!" Ursula said shaking her head and groaning at the thought of all the details a wedding entailed. "Well we'll talk about that when I get back. Good night Felina."

"Good night Auntie and congratulations," Felina said hanging up.

"Jake was really happy for me," Chance told her when they turned to each other.

"So was Felina. She was talking about wedding plans when we hung up." She sighed in wonder putting her cell phone away.

"Yeah, we'll have to decide that soon but right now all I want to do is make love to you," He said huskily as he pulled her into his arms for a long kiss.

She sighed and melted into him.

They took their time pulling clothes off each other then falling to the bed. Chance made slow love to his mate-to-be bringing them to sweet release. He spooned her from behind as they slowly relaxed.

"Love you, Ursula." Chance said softly, holding her closer.

"Love you too, Chance." Ursula murmured snuggling back against him as they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning they got up around nine, made love again then got dressed to find breakfast. They were starving.

Next door to the motel was a really nice twenty-four hour diner. It was close enough that they decided to walk over. As they passed the end of the motel, they were joined by his parents and his sister with her mate.

They chatted happily as they spilled into the entrance. The hostess smiled at them and took them to the banquet area so that they could all sit together. It was like the party the day before. They all chatted amiably while waiting for their breakfast, while eating and as they finished. They planned to meet back at the park before lunch to have fun. They parted at the motel to change clothes.

Chance dug out a frisbee he had packed as Ursula put on shorts, tee and tennis shoes and tied her hair into a pony. He almost didn't let them out of their room because she looked so delicious to his eyes. She laughed at him and pushed him out the door.

When they reached the park, they found they were the first to arrive. They went near the area the family had used the other day and began to toss the frisbee back and forth.

Ursula was having a very good time. She'd not done things like this since she was a kitten. They were good together, rarely missing the flying disc and sending it back and forth faster and faster.

His family began arriving soon afterward. Peter and Mitchell joined them in their game while the others began to set up the tables for lunch. Chance's Mom and Dad smiled at each other as they watched the newest couple in their family having fun.

"It's so wonderful to see Chance finally happy, West," She said as she laid the tablecloth out then the silverware and dishes.

"Yes, it is, my love," her husband said warmly as he began to unload the food and put it on the table.

"Well that just leaves Matt to find someone," Chloe piped up as she brought the cooler of sodas up to the table.

"I'm sure he'll find someone soon enough," her mother said.

Chloe just snorted. Her brother seemed too aloof to want to seek a mate. He didn't even care if he was here with the family. She watched him begrudgingly help bring more things from Sarah's car. Speaking of Sarah, Chloe noticed she also wasn't so cheerful about Chance's engagement. She seemed to be avoiding Ursula as much as she could. Chloe sighed and shrugged her shoulders. 'Well it's really too much to ask for everyone to be happy, I guess,' she thought then dismissed it from her mind and went to join the fun.

By one o'clock everyone helped clean up, last minute pictures were taken, and goodbye's were said as the family split for their homes. Chance and Ursula were hugged thoroughly by his parents before they climbed into their car.

They went back to the motel to take a quick shower, pack their bags and check out. They waved bye to other family members they saw leaving as they got into their rental and hit the road.

Ursula was tired and happy as she relaxed in her seat for the ride home. Chance was humming to himself as he drove. It had been an incredible weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Author's Note: This is a sequel to my popular story "Different Point of View". Hope you enjoy this continuation of Chance and Feral's relationship. Ulyferal is my beta on this story as well.

The drive back home was more relaxed than the one to Megakat Springs. Pleasantly tired, Ursula ended up napping part of the way back. Chance didn't mind and would glance lovingly at her from time to time. She woke up and stretched a little later and asked if Chance wanted her to drive the rest of the way. He agreed as he was getting a little sleepy himself. He dropped off rather quickly and didn't wake up until Ursula drove up their drive way and parked.

Yawning, Chance stretched and got out of the car. They grabbed their suitcases and went up the stairs. He pressed up against her intimately as she unlocked the door. She smiled at him over her shoulder as she opened the door and stepped in.

Chance pulled the door shut and locked it then they went to the bedroom to unpack. Ursula sighed, it was good to be home. Shoving the suitcases into the closet, she stood up and was immediately wrapped in a strong pair of arms. Chance nuzzled her neck then did a slow, licking kiss up it making her shiver.

"Chance," Ursula moaned as her soon to be mate began to lightly tease her.

"How about a little fun, kitten?" Chance asked huskily growling.

Ursula turn around in Chance's arms. He gave her a passionate kiss as his paws moved up, taking her shirt along. They pulled back a moment so that Chance could pull her shirt off then returned to deepen the kiss while his paws caressed her fur from shoulder to hips, pausing to scratch the base of her tail sending waves of pleasure through her making her hot and wet.

Ursula gave a small growl before slipping her paws under Chance's shirt. Her fingers moved upward until she reached his nipples. She used her fingers to tweak them until they grew hard under her touch.

Chance hissed at the pleasure already feeling his pants becoming a little too tight for comfort. He fiddled with her jeans until he got them unbuttoned and slid them over her hips. She shimmied her hips until the pants fell to her ankles then used one foot then the other to shove them and her shoes off. Now, only in her bra and panties, she pressed herself closer to him.

As Chance's nose picked up Ursula's arousal, he groaned and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Ursula could smell his eagerness and began to move them toward the bed. He growled with lust and pushed her playfully onto it.

She watched him with heated eyes as he stripped his shirt, pants, and shoes off then climbed on to the bed. She pushed him onto his back then laid down on him. She could feel his hard member pressing against her panties, the only barrier left between them.

Chance moved his hips to rub against her causing her to mew loudly. He repeated the movements again with Ursula moving her hips along with his. White hot pleasure raced through them as they increased the pace until a tidal wave of fire struck making them scream their climaxes as one.

Ursula slumped on his chest, catching her breath. She could hear his heartbeat drumming through her chest. Once she recovered, she lazily licked her mate to be's face for a moment before taking a leisurely path down his body. Stopping at one of his raised nipples, she slowly licked around it till she took it into her mouth, sucking gently, using her tongue to swirl around the tip. She switched to it's twin giving it the same treatment while enjoying Chance's moans and groans at her teasing. Ceasing that she continued her trail down his body until she reached his boxers.

Smiling smugly she pull his boxers all the way off not caring where she tossed them. Freed from it cage, Chance's staff waved proudly at her. Smirking, she grabbed it in her paw and slowly began to lick it. Teasing him as her rough tongue scraped the pole up and down pulling the barb hairs but never touching the tip.

Chance clutched the bedding in his claws as he tried to keep his hips from bucking against the deliciously tormenting tongue. He stared down at her, green eyes meeting gold as she continued to lave attention on him. His eyes darkened with lust as hers promised much more. His body shuddered with intense pleasure. He didn't know how much longer he could stand it.

She stop momentarily making Chance yowl in disappointment but gasp as she took him in her mouth. Ursula's tongue swirled the tip as her mouth moved up and down clouding Chance's mind. He was coming closer and closer to his climax when he placed a paw on her shoulder to warn her. She stopped and looked up at him.

"My turn." He whispered seductively making her lay down.

Chance slid his paws slid under Ursula's shoulders to unhook her bra then gently pulled it forward until it left her breasts free. He tossed it to the side of the bed then bent down and sucked one nipple into his mouth. She mewed arching her back off the bed as it sent sparks of pleasure through her. He purred as he sucked adding a new dimension to the sensation driving her crazy.

He gave her other breast the same loving treatment before desisting and moving down her body to his real target. He kissed and nipped her until he reached her panties. His thumbs hooked the waistband and pulled them down her legs in one smooth motion.

Growling eagerly he put his face down to her soft folds and began to explore it with his rough tongue. She squealed in shocked pleasure, throwing her head back and forth. She clutched the sheets the same way as Chance had, trying to keep from clawing him. He had to hold down her hips that had started to buck from the intensity. He pulled away to her disappointment only to replace his mouth with his fingers. She screamed as he began to thrust two fingers into her at a steady, tormenting rhythm. Chance could feel her inner walls start to tighten, he quickly desisted making her hiss her displeasure but gave a cry of relief and joy when he plunged his hard cock into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist to draw him closer and deeper.

He obliged her by raising her hips higher and picking up the pace. The pleasurable sensations built themselves quickly with fire and heat sending them spiraling higher and higher until she tightened around him and screamed. He roared as he fell over the edge with her.

He collapsed limply on top of Ursula, her arms still wrapped around him. Both of them breathing heavily as their sweaty bodies rested and their hearts slowed back to normal. After resting a few minutes, Chance was able to roll taking her with him until they were on their sides. She rested her head on his chest.

"So, when should we have it?" Chance asked, idly stroking her hair.

"It? Oh...well…I don't know. Maybe in the summer? That's my favorite season." Ursula said thoughtfully, tilting her head back so that her golden eyes stared into his green ones.

"That's okay with me. What date?"

"Hmm, the twenty-ninth. I don't want a big wedding, Chance. A small one will be just fine." She begged.

Chance nodded. " Yeah! I understand. So are Felina and Callie going to be the bridesmaids along with Jenny and Chloe?" He asked kissing her forehead.

"Yes. I haven't asked Felina and Callie yet but I know they won't say no and, of course, Jenny and Chloe made me promise they would be included. So, is Jake going to be your best kat, with your brothers as groomsman?" Ursula asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Yup! Wouldn't have anyone else and my brothers would skin me if they weren't included."

"So if we want to keep it small then we need to have it in a small church, okay?" She said eyeing him questioningly.

"Sure, makes sense to me. What about the wedding dress and all the other details?" He asked wincing as he realized that meant him too.

"I'm sure Felina and Callie can't wait to drag me off tomorrow for all that stuff. I suppose Jake will help you get your tux?" She murmured sleepily.

"Well, I guess so, though there's no hurry for it since the wedding isn't until summer." Chance said yawning suddenly. "Only thing I have to do right now is ask Jake if he'll be best kat."

Ursula gave a sleepy nod before drifting off snuggled in his arms. Chance watched her for a bit before he too followed her into slumber.

It was near three a.m. when a loud ringing noise jarred them awake. Chance fumbled around until he was able to grab the phone.

"Hello?" He said groggily.

"Chance! It's Mike! Jenny's having her kitten!" He shouted excitedly.

"Now?!"

"Yes, now! Get to Megakat General hospital! Hurry!" Mike said urgently then hung up. Chance looked at the phone blearily then hung it up. He looked down and saw Ursula blinking up at him.

"Ursula, kitten! We need to go!" He said throwing the bedding off.

"Huh? Why?" Ursula sat up rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

"It's Jenny! She's having the kitten! Now!"

"Oh! Well, she did say any day now." She muttered as she shoved the bedding off her.

They hurriedly showered and dressed. Racing down the stairs they hopped into the rental car and took off for the hospital. Chance found a parking spot easily, since it was near dawn, and quickly locked the car. He and Ursula got out and headed for the maternity ward. When they reached the appropriate floor, they walked down the hall and found everyone sitting in the waiting.

"Mom! Dad!" Chance called out as he spotted them.

Mr. and Mrs. Furlong greeted them warmly, followed by Mitchell, Chloe, and Peter. Matt even gave them a small hi. It was only Sarah who didn't say anything to them except to glance at Chance.

"How's Jenny doing?" Ursula asked, having gotten closer to her and Chloe at the picnic.

"So far, everything's okay. The doctor said she's doing well. All we can do now is wait." Mrs. Furlong offered.

Chance and Ursula nodded and sat down with the rest of the family in the waiting area. A couple of hours pass by with no word from the doctor or Mike. Ursula could see and smell Chance's anxiousness.

"Chance, let's go for a walk, okay? It'll help calm your nerves." She suggested holding his paw in hers.

"Ahh...what if something happens while were gone?" He asked too torn to stay or go.

Ursula sighed and patted his paw comfortingly. She understood his trepidation having gone through it with her own brother when his mate gave birth to Felina.

"Well I need to move so I'm going to take a walk. I'll be right back," she murmured giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek before getting to her feet.

Chance smiled wanly, glad she understood, and just nodded for her to go ahead. She excused herself from the group and walked out into the corridor then turned away from the delivery doors to wander where ever her feet would take her. Reaching the elevators, she decided to go downstairs to the lobby. When the doors opened and she stepped out, she spotted a gift shop. Remembering Jenny and Mike were having a tom kitten she thought a gift would be appropriate.

She browsed the gift shop for several minutes until she found the perfect card and gift. The large stuffed mouse with the words 'tom' on it was just the thing. She paid the cashier who very graciously wrapped it for her. She thanked her then left the shop.

She felt she'd been gone long enough so returned to the maternity floor. She exited the elevator and began to walk toward the waiting room when she heard familiar voices coming from an alcove nearby. Though she really didn't like to eavesdrop, she couldn't help wanting to hear what was being said. She leaned against the wall and pretended she was just waiting.

A soft female voice said, "Do you really love her?" It was Sarah and she sounded hurt.

"More than I thought possible. I feel a deep connection to her that I've never had with another." Chance's voice rumbled softly. He sounded positive and sad at the same time.

'Sad? Why was Chance sad?' Ursula wondered in surprise even though she felt warmed by his declared feelings for her.

"You're so sure she's the one? What will you do if she turns out not to be?" Sarah asked bitterly.

"I'm sure! And that won't happen so you need not worry about it!" Chance said firmly.

"I can't help it…I was…" Sarah began to say in a strained voice when Ursula was surprised.

"Ursula?" Called a voice behind her making her jump a bit. She turned and saw Chance's younger brother Matt standing there eyeing her questioningly.

"Oh, Hi Matt. You startled me." She said self consciously, blushing a bit.

"Where'd you go?" He asked.

"I went for a walk. I ended up going downstairs to look around and found a gift shop." She said regaining her composure and showing him the package she held. "What were you doing?"

"Trying to get away from my mom." He said with grim humor.

"Why? She seems very nice and kind hearted." Ursula said in surprise.

"I know! She is my mom," he said with a snort, "But just after you left, Mom started in on Chance, asking him when you and he would start a family." He said in annoyance. "Then she turned to me and asked when I was going to find a nice she-kat to settle down with." His voice rising a bit in anger.

"Why does that upset you so much? It's not unusual for mother to want that?" Ursula said questioningly, her brows raising in puzzlement.

"I can't give her any!" He blurted in a near shout of anger.

Ursula eyes widened at Matt's sudden angry outburst. Matt seemed ashamed by his behavior as he covered his mouth with his paw.

"Why do you say that? Is it a medical reason?" she asked gently. Something was really troubling the young tom.

"No! I'm fine that way," he quickly reassured her then blushed furiously, "It's just…" he couldn't finish and turned away.

She went silent a moment, 'There could be only one other reason for his upset,' she thought sagely. She'd encountered this behavior too often when she'd been a low ranking lieutenant. She moved to his side, placed an arm around his shoulders and murmured softly, "So you like toms then, eh?"

Matt gulped and turned his head to look at her in surprise. "Y-y-yes...but I've not been able to tell mom...what with her constant yammering about grand kittens," he said unhappily.

"So that's why you were so aloof at the picnic." Ursula said now understanding why Matt had behaved the way he did.

"I didn't mean to be so cold. With all the excitement about you and Chance it just made things more unbearable. When my mom called me about Chance bringing someone special, she got pushy with me about finding someone. I had intended to tell her then but just couldn't." Matt said miserably.

"Well, you're going to have to tell her sometime or you'll continue to be miserable." She said gently. "Don't worry, I won't say anything. I guess this means Mike, Peter, Chloe and Chance are just going to have to give your Mom enough grand kittens to satisfy her." She said, blushing a bit at that, as she tried to cheer up the unhappy tom.

"Hah! Good luck with that. I doubt she'd ever be satisfied." He said wanly then said, "I can see why Chance likes you so much. You're cool!" Matt suddenly chuckled a bit as he said, "Bet he likes to keep you in bed a lot!"

"You brat!" She hissed at him, pushing him away from her playfully. Matt laughed outright.

"So I was right!" He snorted hilariously, enough to bring tears to his eyes.

"Glad you think it's so funny. If you don't stop laughing, I'll leave!" She said in mock insult.

"Oh please don't go!" Matt said getting his laughter under control. "You know, you're the only person I admitted that to."

"Well I feel honored that you did but that doesn't change the fact that you really need to tell your family." Ursula said smiling warmly.

"Yeah, I know!" He sighed.

It was then, Ursula realized they had been gone a while and Chance and Sarah had probably returned to the waiting room by now. She sighed mentally. Now she wouldn't know what went on between them. She eyed Matt a moment, perhaps he knew something.

"Matt, I've got sort of a personal question to ask." She said watching him closely.

"Sure, what is it?" Matt asked curiously.

"Were Sarah and Chance ever…together?" She asked carefully.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago." Matt said wondering why she was asking this.

"Do you know why they parted?"

"I'm sorry, but that's something Chance himself will have to tell you." Matt said apologetically and was very uncomfortable about it.

She sighed inwardly. 'Oh well that was a wash. Now it'll drive me crazy wondering what could have happened between them because it's obvious there is still some hurt feelings left.' She thought ruefully. Well, unless Chance was willing to tell her, she would have to remain in the dark about it.

"Okay, maybe Chance will tell me about it sometime. Right now we'd better get back and see if Jenny's had the kitten." She said leading the way back to the waiting room.

"Okay." Matt said agreeably, glad she hadn't pushed for an answer, as he followed her.

They found Chance sitting where'd he'd been before as if he'd never left the room and Sarah was seated next to Peter. She was holding his arm and he was purring at her comfortingly.

She glanced at them when they entered then turned away. Chance smiled at Ursula who returned it warmly. She moved over to sit by him.

"Enjoy your walk? Looks like you found something too." He asked seeing the package in her paws.

"Yes, found the gift shop and got something for Jenny and the kitten." She told him.

"Oh, that's sweet of you. Looks like you and Matt met up out there. Have a nice chat?" Chance asked curiously.

"Yeah. We were getting to know each other better. He's got a lot on his mind and needed someone to talk to." Ursula admitted.

"Oh, what's troubling him?" Chance asked in concern.

"It's private, Chance. When he wants you to know he'll tell you." She told him bluntly.

He blinked in surprise. "But he told you." He said reasonably.

"Yes that's true. I guess he just felt comfortable enough with me to tell me." Ursula admitted.

"But..." Chance began to object.

Annoyed, Ursula, jabbed him in the side, "Enough Chance! I told you it's private."

"Sorry! Okay I won't pry!" He said contritely. Though he did notice Matt mouthing the words 'thank you' to Ursula. His curiosity was burning him bad.

Just then, a tired but happy Mike stepped into the room. Before anyone could ask, he announced, "Jenny and the kitten are just fine! We've decided to name him Eno."

"Oh, Mike that's wonderful!" Chloe said jumping up to hug her brother.

Mr. and Mrs. Furlong got up to hug their son followed by Peter, Sarah, Matt, Chance and Ursula. Mike thanked them all and told them the room number Jenny and Eno were in.

"Afraid you'll have to wait until later this evening to see them though. Jenny's just too tired." He warned them.

"That's okay, at least we know they are alright and here, I got a present for the kitten from Chance and I," Ursula said as she handed Mike the package.

"Why thank you, that was very thoughtful of you. I'll give this to Jenny later." Mike said warmly.

"You're welcome and tell Jenny congratulations from us," Ursula said.

"Yes, I will."

After that everyone said their good-byes. Dawn was well past, when Chance and Ursula finally left the hospital for their car.

"We have to be at work in just a couple of hours." Ursula sighed.

"You're right. Crud! I didn't realize it was so late. Well we do have time for breakfast at home then I have to return the rental." Chance said as he unlocked the car.

"Sounds like a good idea!" She agreed getting in on her side.

As they drove out of the parking lot, she made an attempt to find out about Sarah and him.

"Chance?" She queried softly

"Hmm?"

"Sarah doesn't seem to like me and she makes a point of avoiding me, why is that?" She asked casually.

"Uhh...I don't think she dislikes you..." He began, a bit nervously.

"Oh come on, Chance! As an enforcer, I was trained to recognize hostility, remember? So what gives?" Ursula said in annoyance.

"Well...Sarah and I knew each well when we were younger...before she hooked up with Peter." He finally said.

"Ohh...how well?" She asked curiously.

"Uhm...close...I'd rather not talk about it Ursula...please?" He said softly not looking at her.

"Oh, something not nice happened, huh? Okay I won't ask again." She said quietly, letting the subject drop but she didn't miss the look of relief on Chance's face. Something more than 'not nice' had happened as she had suspected. She only hoped he would tell her 'what' eventually.

Chance sighed inwardly. He'd have to tell Ursula, he guessed, but it was just too sore a subject right now and he wished he knew what it was Matt had told her. That was going to drive him buggy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Author's Note: This is a sequel to my popular story "Different Point of View". Hope you enjoy this continuation of Chance and Feral's relationship. Ulyferal is my beta on this story as well.

It had only been a couple of weeks since Jenny had her kitten but the weeks hadn't been relaxing or anything of that sort for Chance and Ursula. Apparently Mrs. Furlong had somehow got both Felina and Callie's phone numbers in order to help her prepare for the upcoming wedding.

To Ursula it felt more like the three had just ganged up on her. Each weekend she was dragged off to fulfill each requirement for the wedding. First, they dragged her to a florist to order bouquets for her and the bridesmaids. Second, a card shop to order invitations and third, the caterers to order a cake.

During the whole nightmare there were endless questions and she was asked her opinion numerous times till she felt like screaming. She adamantly put her foot down when they wanted to have her pick out place settings and decide on a menu for the reception. She told them bluntly to make those decisions themselves because she had had enough.

Realizing Ursula was overwhelmed, the three she-kats made the rest of the arrangements as asked without a complaint. But there was one thing, Ursula could not shirk and that was shopping for her trousseau and wedding dress.

The wedding dress hadn't taken too long to find. She went with what looked nice to her eyes and settled fairly quickly on a beautiful long white satin dress with little seed pearls on the bodice and trim. It had long sleeves and a long train. The veil was a simple affair with the same seed pearls on the trim and a spray of white fabric roses that went across the top of her head. A pair of flat white pumps completed the look. Only a minor alteration of raising the hem was needed to her relief. She truly thought she was finished when her soon to be mother-in-law piped up.

"After this, we need to go shopping for a new wardrobe." Mrs. Furlong said excitedly as she nodded her approval of the beautiful wedding dress.

"What? But I have enough clothes." Ursula objected turning around only to have the dressmaker snap at her for moving as she was pinning up the hem.

"It's for the honeymoon." Callie explained.

"W-w-what?" Ursula looked at Callie and then at Mrs. Furlong as the two began to talk about the honeymoon clothes.

"Oh, I know the perfect place!" Felina told them as she joined them.

"Felina!" Ursula cried out in surprised shock at her niece but it was already to late.

With the wedding dress being altered and promised to be completed on time, Felina took them all to her favorite store. Ursula blushed at the type of very revealing clothing being displayed throughout the store.

"Here, Ursula try this on!" Mrs. Furlong said holding up a white cotton sundress for her soon to be daughter-in-law.

"I don't know." She said hesitantly as she stared at the low scooped bust line of the dress and very short hem. "Uhm..." But Ursula was cut off as Callie came up to them with some type of underwear.

"Please tell me you're not going to make me try that on?" She blurted at the barely there scrap of material laughingly disguising itself as underwear.

"Of course not! But you do need some of these things for the honeymoon." Callie said holding it up.

"Err…but there's not much there..." Ursula said uneasily. She didn't feel comfortable wearing such things unless it was in private with Chance.

"You won't be saying that during your wedding night. Now go try this on." Mrs. Furlong handed her the sundress pushing her to try it on now.

Sighing at all this, Ursula took the dress and headed for the dressing room. After putting it on, she had to admit she really liked how it fit and looked on her body. She knew Chance was going to love it.

Chance was going to have to wait to take it off her though. She told him it was traditional in her family to withhold sex until after the wedding. Chance hadn't been very happy with that but respected her wishes. It was hard for him to restrict his amorous touches to just kissing and caressing her but he would do anything for her even this.

Smiling to herself, maybe buying a few of the clothing and things wouldn't be so bad. 'Geez, I don't think Chance and I will even leave the room.' She thought giggling a bit.

While Ursula was being dragged about from place to place, Chance found he wasn't going to be left out of the nightmare of planning either. He was shocked when he found himself shanghaied by his father and brothers at the same time Ursula was. But in their case, it was a necessity not joy that his male family members went about the chore. Their wives and mother had insisted. The only one who didn't seem to mind was Jake.

"Why do I need do this again?" Chance asked with displeasure.

"Because I promised your mother we would do this." Mr. Furlong said, halting anymore complaints from his son.

Chance snorted but otherwise kept quite. So far they had reserved the chapel, rented the limo, scheduled the photographer and found a reception hall that would meet their needs.

Next on the list was Chance's trousseau. They went to the tux rental place and found a beautiful black tux and black patent shoes. He looked like a totally different Kat in it. Everyone was pleased by it. The last stop was going shopping at a mall for honeymoon clothes. At one such shop, Mike called him over saying he wanted to show him something.

"What is it, Mike?" Chance asked tired and wanting to get finished.

"Think Ursula will like this?" Mike asked jokingly holding up some type of very slinky lingerie.

Chance had to do a double take as he looked at it. A sudden image of Ursula in the bedroom wearing this had Chance hot and blushing.

"Not if it's from you." Chance snapped turning away quickly so that his brother couldn't see his face.

"Right, you buy it." Mike said with a smirk.

"What? I can't!"

"Why not? It can be just a treat for yourself." Mike said playfully

Mike heard Chance mumble something to himself before turning away to leave. Mike smirked at his younger brother's actions. He knew Chance would double back and buy it.

'At least he won't be bored on his honeymoon,' Mike thought in amusement putting the item back in plain view so that Chance wouldn't miss it.

The males moved along to other shops helping Chance buy shorts and nice shirts, new sandals and even a new pair of sunglasses.

They finished the productive day by stopping and having lunch. The subject of his honeymoon came up and they were shocked when they learned it was for only a week.

"Just a week? Chance, don't you want to spend more time with her? You'll need more than that." his father told his son.

"I do. But Ursula and I already talked about this. We agreed to take just a week." Chance said though he had been surprised when she agreed so readily.

Chance didn't feel comfortable leaving the garage work to Jake along with their duties as SWAT Kats. So when he told Ursula that he only wanted a week he figured she would be upset over it but was quite surprised when the opposite happened. She actually seemed relieved which confused him even more.

'I wonder why?' Chance questioned to himself. Perhaps she didn't want James to do all the work while she was away.

"Just think, Chance. In a couple of weeks you'll be married. How do you feel?" Peter asked slapping a paw on Chance back.

"Nervous that's how I feel." Chance answered truthfully.

"Just be sure not to get any cold feet." Peter said looking at his older brother.

"I won't" Chance said laughing a little.

Finally the day of the wedding arrived sunny and clear. The ceremony was set for eleven o'clock so Chance's mother, Callie, Felina and his dad came to their home at seven that morning. Mrs. Furlong shooed her son out the door with his father. His things were already at his family home. Everything was happening so fast that Chance and Ursula barely got to say good-bye.

"Now that they're gone, we need to get you ready. Chloe, Sarah and Jenny won't be here till later. Now let's get started." Mrs. Furlong said happily wanting to get started right way.

Ursula didn't know why but she felt both scared and relieved at the same time. Scared at the way Mrs. Furlong and Callie were looking at her and relieved that Sarah wouldn't be there till later. The she-kat still made her uneasy. She still hadn't been able to find out what had happened between Chance and her but now just wasn't the time.

"Now, let start with that hair of yours." Mrs. Furlong said coming to Ursula's side making her sit on a chair in her bedroom.

Never in her life, had Ursula ever been so fussed over. Her face was lightly made up though she really hated having that stuff on it. Her hair was done up in a special do on top of her head with tendrils falling down the sides of her face.

"Okay, now the dress." Callie said bringing out the wedding dress she had picked up for Ursula.

"I can't believe this happening." Ursula said in hushed voice as she took hold of the dress carefully.

"Believe it, auntie. It's truly happening, you must be so happy!" Felina said as she helped her aunt carefully step into the dress and pull it up. Callie zipped it up in back.

"More like there are butterflies in my stomach. I never felt this way before even…" Ursula said but stopped before she said too much but the look Felina gave her was one of understanding.

"Don't be." Felina smiled as she smoothed the dress down.

Just then a knock on the bedroom door caused the females in the room to freeze. The door opened as Sarah poked her head in.

"Sorry, we knocked but no one answered. Jenny, Eno and Chloe are in the living room." Sarah said smiling slightly as she stepped into the room..

"Thank you, Sarah. Excuse me, I have to see that grandson of mine." Mrs. Furlong said excitedly excusing herself from the three she-kats.

"I'll come with you." Callie said following Chance's mom.

Sarah walked up to the pair left in the room. Felina was moving around the dress ensuring it hung right when Sarah tapped her on the shoulder.

"Could I talk to Ursula for a few minutes...alone?" Sarah asked giving Felina a smile.

Felina studied Sarah for a moment then said, "Sure."

Ursula eyed Sarah questioningly, wondering what she wanted to talk about. Felina stood up and left the room leaving the two of them alone.

"Sorry, if I've been so distant with you." Sarah said suddenly catching Ursula off guard.

"Ah, no need to apologize." Ursula said easily.

"It's just that Chance and I used to be together." She said bluntly.

"Matt told me but didn't elaborate." Ursula said cautiously.

"Chance and I met in our last year of high school. We started to date each other later on." Sarah began, a small smile showing the memory had been a good one.

"I don't think you should be telling me this. This should be Chance's choice if he wants me to know about your former relationship." Ursula said in a firm commanding tone but Sarah ignored her warning.

"I just wanted to warn you." Sarah insisted.

"About what?"

"Two years before he joined the enforcers, I became pregnant. Chance was happy when I told him." She stated sadly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." Ursula said in shocked surprise.

"You don't have to say anything. I lost the kitten some time later due to car accident." Sarah said but stopped to look at Ursula.

Ursula truly didn't know what to say now. After all what could she say in the face of such sad news? 'Was this the reason why Chance and Sarah weren't together any more?' She wondered.

"It must have been hard on you. I can't image the pain you went through." Ursula said floundering for the appropriate words to say. The information was such a shock.

"It was terrible but for Chance it was the worst news of his life." Sarah said heavily.

"I can understand that but what does that have to do with me?" Ursula asked frowned, knowing there had to be a reason for Sarah telling her such a sad piece of new now of all times.

"Because if that were to happen again…I don't think Chance could handle it a second time." Sarah said looking at Ursula again with some kind of indefinable look in her eyes that Ursula couldn't figure out.

"I see, well...uh...thank you…for telling me...I'll keep that information in mind.." Ursula said still a bit confused but sad for Sarah and Chance.

"It's... no trouble... I should go…the wedding is about to start after all." Sarah said hesitantly then turned and left the room hurriedly leaving an uncomfortable silence behind.

Ursula didn't know what to do with this information. Did Sarah think she would lose a kitten too? She hoped that would never happen to her but one never knew. It was a sobering thing to know about Chance though. Sighing, she shook her self a little.

'Well that certainly was depressing,' she thought, 'but this is my wedding and I refuse to let past sadness ruin it. I'm already nervous enough,' she told herself.

Felina popped back in at that moment. "Hey, auntie, everything okay?"

"Yes! Is it time to go?" Ursula asked.

"Almost, we have to get your veil on, shoes, and the rest of us have to dress then give out the bouquets." Felina laughed at the look of dismay on her aunt's face.

Meanwhile, over at his parent's house, Chance was getting ready. He'd been trying to fix his bow tie for some minutes and was getting quite frustrated with it when his partner came in.

"Here, Chance. Let me help you." Jake said in mild amusement.

"Thanks, Jake." Chance said in relief as Jake nimbly fixed the tie.

"So the big day's finally here, eh, Chance?" Jake asked happily

"Yeah, can you believe it? I can't believe after all the hassles it's finally here. It just seemed so far a way then suddenly...bang!" Chance said, his nervousness showing.

"Easy buddy! Take deep breaths and slowly let them out." Jake instructed his partner helping him relax. Chance did as he was told and it help him calm a bit.

Just then the door to his parent's bedroom opened and Mr. Furlong came in smiling at his son, pleased at the way the suit looked on his son.

"Ready, Chance? It time." Mr. Furlong asked as smiled at Chance who nodded.

"Well, let's go. I can hardly wait." Jake said as they headed for the limo ride to the church.

"Jake, the way you've been acting you'd think it was your wedding not mine." Chance said laughing.

In very little time, they were at the church. When everyone had climbed out the limo left to retrieve the bride.

Meanwhile, inside the church the pews began to slowly fill with guests as Chance and his groomsmen stood on the other side of the alter and waited patiently though Chance tended to rock on his feet nervously and asking Jake if he had the ring numerous times.

Finally, everyone was seated and the room went quiet as the priest appeared and took his place. Moments later the wedding march began and doors to the chapel opened.

Chance look toward the door as the bridesmaids began to proceed down the aisle behind them came a vision in white. Ursula was breathtaking. Chance's eyes widened at the sight of his soon to be mate as she glided smoothly down the aisle toward him.

As she moved down the aisle, Ursula stared at the incredibly handsome tom waiting for her. Chance looked stunning in his dark tux. He was staring at her with joy and wonder in his eyes and a huge smile spreading across his face. Chance's father was escorting her down the aisle and when they reached Chance he handed her over to his son then stepped to stand next to his wife. Chance took her arm and turned to face the priest who smiled warmly at them and began to speak.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

After the 'I do's' were said and a tedious photo session that included the cake cutting and first dance, was completed then Chance and Ursula disappeared for a bit to change into more comfortable party clothes. Soon friends and family were eating and dancing and enjoying themselves as they watched and smiled at the new couple.

Sitting at the head table, Chance and Ursula ate and chatted with those around them for a while. Catching sight of something that made him unhappy, Chance leaned close, kissed his new mate on the cheek and murmured in her ear his concern.

"Doesn't look like Matt's enjoying himself." Chance observed as he watched his younger brother avoid some of the female guests on the other side of the room from them.

Ursula watched the unhappy brother for a moment, frowning, then got up from her seat. "I'll be right back, love." She told Chance.

Leaving her puzzled mate, Ursula crossed the dance floor to where Matt was sitting all alone, holding a glass of champagne.

"Matt," she said quietly as she sat down next to the young tom.

"Ursula, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be over there?" Matt asked pointing toward the head table and his curious brother staring at him.

"I was over there, now I'm here. Why are you sulking in the corner all alone?" She demanded.

"No one I want to talk to and I can't get close to you so..." he shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Ursula sighed and said quietly, "You haven't told them yet have you?"

He blushed and slumped in his chair. "N-n-no...I can't! This is your day! I can't tell them something like that, it would ruin the fun for my family." He said sadly.

"That may be true, but you're not happy. It's no fun for me when someone Chance cares about is unhappy. You are going to have to tell them. I know it's not easy, but you'll feel better afterwards." Ursula said trying to reassure him.

"You've had experience with this before?" He asked.

"I've had a few friends who have had similar difficulties." She admitted.

Matt look at her for a moment before sighing heavily and standing up.

"Well I guess I can do this especially with you sitting there as well. Let me escort you back to the head table before Chance gets too curious." He said trying for a little levity as he took her arm.

"You'll do fine!" She said, getting up and smiling encouragingly at him as they walked back across the dance floor.

Chance eyed his brother in puzzlement as Matt handed off Ursula to him. He watched as Matt went to the nearby tables and asked everyone to gather close.

Equally puzzled, his family moved their chairs and tables closer to the new couple. Once everyone was situated again, Matt stood not far from Ursula and addressed his family.

"Mom, Dad, everyone. I have something to tell you. Mom, it's not what you think." Matt said added quickly when he saw his mother's face light up.

His mother's face switched to a frown of confusion. Taking a deep breath, Matt swallowed and plunged on.

"I like toms." He blurted out.

Stunned silence greeted his announcement. No one knew quite what to say. Matt squirmed uncomfortably under the silent and stunned gazes while he waited for them to respond.

"Is that why you've been so aloof lately?" His mother asked thoughtfully.

"Y-y-yes. I just didn't…know how to tell you. Chance, I'm sorry for bringing this up on your special day." He apologized to his brother.

"Don't apologize. This has obviously been eating away at you for a while." Chance told him soothingly, knowing just how hard it was for his brother to come out like this.

"Truth is, I don't care if you like toms or not you're still my baby brother." Chloe said smiling and reaching out to hug him.

"Chloe's right! You're still my son no matter what." Mr. Furlong said reassuringly.

"Oh, Matt, I'm sorry I didn't see this. If I had I could have helped you." Mrs. Furlong said hugging her son as well.

Mike and Peter nodded and said the same thing even if they used different words. Ursula smiled in relief as everyone showed their support of Matt. Their ready acceptance was wonderful to see. 'I'm so glad things worked out for Matt,' she thought happily and picked up her glass of champagne and silently saluted the happy family.

As night began to fall, Chance and Ursula said good bye to their friends and family. They were excited and tired as they made their way to their car. They would be staying at a hotel overnight then leaving in the morning for their honeymoon.

The drive to the hotel was a quiet one. Chance drove one handed as he held Ursula's paw. Ursula smiled at him warmly then blushed as she remembered the clothes she'd gotten for this night and the ones for the honeymoon. She hoped he would like them.

At the hotel, they checked in and headed to their room. On the way, Chance wrapped his arm around his new mate's waist and began to nuzzle and lick her neck. Ursula purred deeply as her nose picked up Chance's rising scent of arousal making her hot as well. He rumbled in his chest as he smelled her heightened arousal. He unlocked their door quickly and suddenly swept her up in his arms to carry her across the threshold.

"Chance!" Ursula gasped in surprise then laughing at his romantic behavior.

Letting her feet down again, he captured her mouth in a deep kiss that brought a moan from her. His tongue slipped in and delved every corner of her mouth, tasting the champagne and cake they'd had. Her tongue dueled with his sending his body into overdrive.

She had wrapped her arms around his neck when he began the kiss and her nipples hardened against his hard chest. Chance was hot for her. Having to wait so long to have her again had driven him mad with desire. His paws reached behind her and slowly pulled the zipper of her dress down then pushed it off her shoulders so that it would slid to the floor when they parted for a moment

Not to be outdone, Ursula removed her arms from his neck and began unbuttoning the dress shirt he was wearing and shoving it off his shoulders in between hot kisses. Her fingers moved to the button on his pants, undoing them as Chance nipped and licked her neck making her writhe against him. He allowed his pants to fall, toed off his shoes and stepped out of the pants.

She did the same as they moved closer to the bed. He took her paw and led her the rest of the way to the kingsize bed and laid her down. He climbed on beside her, kissing her again, his fingers roving over her body eventually halting at the clasp of her bra.

Undoing it he gently slipped it off and tossed it over the side. His mouth then swooped down to capture one of the hardened nipples into his mouth and sucked. Ursula cried out in pleasure and dug her claws lightly into his back while wrapping her legs around him. Chance's slipped a paw to the other breast and began to knead it and roll the nipple between his fingers.

He broke the kiss as he moved down to take her other nipple into his mouth sucking lightly while his tongue swirled around it. She moaned loudly at the attention Chance was giving her. She dug her claws a bit deeper then stroked him down his back. Her fingers slipped under his boxers and scritched him on the base of the tail making him arch his back and growl deeply in his chest.

Chance hissed in pleasures as Ursula's clever fingers traced his backside then over to his chest and abs. There Ursula licked a path down to his nipples were she did gave him the same treatment, he'd given her. Her fingers didn't stay still as they move down taking his boxers away, freeing his already stiffened member. She clasped it with her fingers causing Chance to groan and pant with excitement. She slipped her paw further and cupped his balls a moment, massaging them.

Chance was flying high with lust as he slid his paws down her back and took her buttocks in each of his paws and squeezed gently. She mewed in pleasure then pulled away excitedly moving down to his hard member she'd been fondling.

Looking up at him wickedly as she swooped down and took his hard tool into her mouth. He yowled in shock at the sensation of her hot mouth on him. Ripples of pleasure raced down his spine. Her tongue traced every inch of his cock up and down increasing his pleasure to unendurable levels. He could feel his climax approaching so made her stop.

Her eyes bright with passion she obeyed and laid down where he wanted her. She groaned loudly as Chance stroked the base of her tail then he slipped his fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulled them off. He tested her readiness by slipping two fingers into her hot and dripping channel.

She was more then ready for him but he wanted this to last a bit longer. He moved down her body and used his rough tongue to lick her most intimate part, licking the soft folds. She moan and panted at the shock waves that ripped through her body. She had forgotten how good it felt to be touched there. Her claws dug into the sheets as she tossed her head from side to side unable to control the ripples of pleasure racing though her body. Chance tongue then turned to her clitoris, licking the small bud while doing that, he slipped two fingers inside her, thrusting them in and out slowly.

Ursula cried out as her climax began to grow. The pleasure grew stronger with every lick and thrust till she thought she would scream then Chance stopped. She hissed her displeasure until he flipped her to her stomach suddenly, raised her hips and mounted her. They groaned in unison as he slid deep within her sheathe. He held still for a moment so that they could savor this perfect moment of union.

Ursula tightened her muscles signaling her desire to continue and Chance obliged her by beginning a slow rhythm. It didn't take long before Chance couldn't hold back and was pounding her hard into the mattress. His movements became wilder and deeper as time passed. Ursula writhed and bucked with every thrust as they climbed higher and higher.

Chance grabbed her ruff in his mouth and slammed into her with greater intensity until she screamed her climax. Two more thrusts and Chance released her ruff and roared his own climax. They both collapsed in a heap on the bed. Chance had just enough strength to roll them to their sides.

They lay there content, hearts beating like a drum, breaths heaving. He nuzzled her neck and purred. Ursula sighed and enjoyed the feeling of her mate pressing against her. 'To think she had to become female to enjoy such bliss as this.' She thought in wonder.

"I wasn't too rough was I?" Chance asked a little concerned.

"No, you were perfect." Ursula purred happily.

"Good, I'll just need to rest a bit." He smirked.

"Take your time. We do have all night." She sighed.

By morning, Chance and Ursula were sore and tired from last night's activities but were deliriously happy. Chance checked them out, loaded the suitcases in the car and drove them to Megakat Airport where they took a flight to the honeymoon resort Chance's father had reserved for them as a wedding gift. They boarded the plane and slept to recoup the sleep that had lost. It was near evening when their plane landed. They were able to catch a taxi to the resort.

The unpacked their suitcases and changed clothes. 

"Ursula?" Chance called out wonder what was taking Ursula so long in the bathroom.

The bathroom door open and Ursula stepped out. Chance's mouth dropped open as he stared at the at his mate in a white cotton sundress. Chance raked her body from head to toe in hot desire. Ursula blushed heavily under Chance's heated gaze, pleased to have made such an impression on her mate. She smiled seductively as she swayed up to him and closed his mouth with one finger under his chin.

"I take it you like it...a lot?" She asked coyly.

"Oh, yeah." Chance answered huskily already wrapping his arms around her.

Ursula purred as Chance's fingers caressed her up and down then moved to the base of her tail. She moaned at his touch, her fingers clutching his shirt. Chance purred back as Ursula's chest rubbed against his making him hot as he nuzzled her neck. She nuzzled him back and licked his face and neck, her paws sliding under his shirt so that she could caress her mate's toned body until she reached his nipples.

Her fingers play with his nipples till they grew into hard peaks. He captured her lips in a kiss. It quickly heated up, their tongues dueling till they broke apart, needing air. But it didn't last long as they locked lips together again.

He couldn't wait to get her undressed so gently slid the straps of the dress off her shoulders until it dropped to pool at her feet. That's when he got another surprise.

"Where did you get those?" He breathed in amazement at the slinky red thong she was wearing. Shocked and pleased to see her wearing the lingerie he daringly bought her.

"I found it in one of the suit cases when we packed at the hotel. I've been wearing it since this morning." She said innocently. She'd been shocked to see them then daring when she made up her mind to put them on. She was glad now that she had.

"You look very sexy. Since this morning, eh?" Chance growled eyes glowing hot with desire. He was glad now that Mike had shown him the panties. She looked incredible in them.

Ursula mewed as his fingers played with her breasts through her bra making them tingle. She moved closer to him as her body trembled a little from the enjoyable touch. Not wanting to be the only one in their underwear, she began to remove his shirt and jacket quickly. Her own fingers went back to teasing her mate's chest again for a moment.

His hard cock pressed against her intimately and she wriggled her hips against it making him growl with desire. He slipped a paw between her legs and rubbed her through the panties causing her to buck and moan.

Chance groaned. He needed her now, he couldn't wait and his nose told him she was ready for him as well as the ripe odor of their arousals scented the air. Pulling her thong off, he fumbled quickly at the catch to his pants and hastily pulled pants and underwear down far enough for his cock to spring free.

"Ursula, wrap your legs around me, baby!" He panted urgently.

Surprised but willing she did as he asked. Holding her buttocks in his paws he backed her against the nearest wall and plunged into her hot center. She cried out in joy as he pounded into her fast and furious. The fire between them grew swiftly bringing an equally swift and intense climax. She screamed and he roared.

His legs trembled as he held her against the wall catching his breath. When he could stand safely, he let her legs down and withdrew from her warm sheathe.

"That was incredible!" She said breathlessly.

"I'll say! You just make me so crazy with lust I can't wait for a bed." Chance said with a crooked smile.

"Darn, now I need another shower!" She sighed.

"Care for company," he purred as he took off the rest of his clothes then wrapped an arm around her, leading her to the super size bathroom the honeymoon suite offered.

"Hmm, sounds heavenly," she purred seductively. 

He turned on the shower that could hold at least four kats and stepped in with her. He grabbed one of the body shampoos offered by the hotel, liking it's scent, and began to lather her up.

Grinning playfully at him, she did the same until they were soapy and slippery.

"Ohh, that feels soo good, Chance," she moaned as he slipped his soapy paws up and down her body then slide a paw between her legs and rubbed back and forth over the sensitive clitoris. She writhed helplessly. He kept it up until she cried out a sharp climax.

Not to be outdone, she grabbed his now very hard pole and using her soapy paws, began a slow, sensuous motion up and down it. He growled and bucked his hips taking her mouth for a deeply passionate kiss while she drove him crazy.

He pulled away suddenly and howled as he sprayed her with his seed. They clung together while the water poured over them.

She pulled her head back to look at his face and smiled. "Now maybe we can get redressed and have dinner at a fine restaurant and go dancing? She asked laughingly.

"Sounds like a plan though I wouldn't mind more of this as well." He sniggered nuzzling her warmly. She laughed and pushed him away.

"I'm hungry!"

"Okay, okay!" He laughed turning off the water, stepping out and handing her a big, fluffy towel.

She smirked threatening to snap him one with it as she toweled most of the water off her fur before stepping into the dryers.

Their honeymoon week seem to fly by when it was finally over. With some sadness they packed their bags, checked out of the resort and boarded the plane for home. They had spent every waking moment loving and playing but now it was time to return to work and their hidden duties. Chance had no regrets, though. Their bond was stronger due to the time they got to spend alone together. Much stronger than the one he'd had with Sarah, he realized.

He also realized it was time to tell Ursula about what had happened between his old love and himself. So when they climbed the stairs of their home, emptied the suitcases, and settled in that he took Ursula aside.

"Ursula, can we talk?" Chance asked her.

"Of course, love. What's on your mind?" She asked quietly taking a seat on the couch.

"It about me and Sarah" Chance said carefully, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh! You sure you want to talk about this? I'll understand if you'd rather not. It's not important that I know." Ursula said quickly, giving him an out.

"No, it's alright and, yes, it is important that I tell you. You see…Sarah and I were lovers once. We thought it would be something more but things didn't work out." He said sadly. "I cared for her a lot but those feelings are long gone." He added in case Ursula thought he harbored any feelings except friendship to his now sister-in-law.

"I kinda guessed that was what had happened. It's okay, Chance. Most kats have a first love that doesn't always work out." Ursula said trying to comfort him.

"No, love, if it hadn't been for a certain incident, I would be married to Sarah. She got pregnant but before we could decide to perhaps get married, she lost it in a car accident. We were devastated. Somehow our love didn't survive the tragedy and we parted ways. I just wanted you to know." Chance said heavily, glad to have it off his chest at last but for some reason the pain still lingered.

"Oh Chance, I'm sorry. It's never easy losing a kitten. I don't think less of you or Sarah for what happened and it's not your fault that things didn't work out." Ursula said getting up from the couch and giving Chance a hug.

"Sarah blamed herself for losing the kitten. I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault because…because it was really my fault we lost it. If I just hadn't called her that day...she wouldn't have gotten into the car..." he moaned at the memory of that fateful day and the grief he wouldn't allow before overwhelmed him now. He sobbed in her arms.

"Ohh love, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. You have to stop blaming yourself and get on with your life just as Sarah has to." Ursula murmured to him as she rocked him in her arms and let him cry his grief away. 'Isn't it just like him to blame himself over something he had no control over. I'm glad he's gotten it out of his system at least now maybe he can heal.' She thought with a sigh.

Chance cried himself out and felt better than he'd had about it for some time. Everyone had tried to convince him that he wasn't at fault but he just couldn't accept it and held the bitterness of it in his heart. His mate was now saying the same thing and offering him comfort and, surprisingly, it was easier to let go of the bitter memories. Ursula was a godsend to him and he was soo very glad he had accepted his old enemy as his lifemate. It was the single most important decision he'd ever made in his life. 

Rubbing his damp face against her understanding one, he said, "Thank you, kitten."

"No trouble, love. I'll always be here for you." Ursula said warmly.

"And I for you, kitten." Chance said with heartfelt gratitude.

Chance and Ursula hugged tightly showing just how much they meant to each other. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Once they were back from their honeymoon, they quickly eased back into their regular lives once more. One night a few days after they returned, Ursula asked Chance a question that had been haunting the back of her mind since the wedding.

"Chance, I have something important to discuss with you." She began as she gave him his plate full of food then sat with hers across from him.

"Sure kitten, what's on your mind?" He asked as he began to dig into his food. As the first bite passed his lips, he sighed inwardly with pleasure. It was absolutely amazing to know that Ursula had been a great cook when she was male and now he reaped the benefits of that talent.

She smiled briefly at his expression, pleased at how much he enjoyed her cooking then got serious again. "Ever since Sarah brought up having kittens on our wedding day, it's been at the back of my mind. I think we should discuss our plans about this before my next heat cycle." She said seriously.

Chance nearly choked on the bite of food he had just swallowed. He drank some milk to clear his throat before answering. "Well, I'd like to be a parent some day but I'm not in a hurry. I'd like to be married a bit longer first." He said after careful consideration.

"I'm glad, because I feel the same way. I'm still getting used to being female and now being married. Also, I only just opened the garage and want to work on that for a while before being tied down with kittens." She said in relief.

"Sooo...how do you want to handle the times you are in heat?" Chance asked seriously.

"I've only had one heat cycle since I was changed. Callie helped me with it. I guess when it happens again, Felina or Callie can help me through it but you will have to stay with Jake until it's past...deal?" She said looking at him questioningly.

"Sounds like a good idea. I agree, however, things can happen to alter the best laid plans. Are you prepared if that should happen?" Chance asked her.

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess we have to be prepared should our contingency plan fall through and just accept what comes but at least we know what each other expects and will try our best to prevent it and accept it if it happens anyway." She said thoughtfully.

"That's the spirit, love. Anything else on your mind?" Chance asked lightly, glad this subject had been aired and a decision had been made.

"Nope! Want to help me clear the table and do the dishes?" She grinned at him impishly as she made for the kitchen.

"Sure, I can do that. It was a fantastic meal, kitten and so are you!" He said catching up to her in the kitchen with his plates and giving her a warm kiss on the cheek.

A week later, Ursula got up early, as usual and prepared breakfast. She hummed to herself as she prepared a lunch for Chance and laid breakfast on the table.

Chance soon arrived yawning then giving his wife a warm smile and kiss before sitting down to eat. They chatted amiably, cleaned up their dishes, and Chance left for work.

She went down to the garage that James had already opened and began her work day. It turned out to be a very busy day. She barely had time to grab lunch before sitting down at her desk and completing paperwork that had been piling up while James handled the last of the day's intake.

She began to feel a bit warm and uncomfortable as she sat trying to concentrate on the boring part of the job. She paused and frowned in confusion.

'What was wrong?' She thought, sitting still and listening to her body. This feeling was vaguely familiar. She just couldn't pin down what it was. Shaking herself, she concentrated on her work again. As quitting time rolled around, her discomfort had increased but she still had a great deal of paperwork to finish so while James closed the garage, she continued to plug away at the drudge work of running a business.

By nightfall she had finally finished and realized Chance wasn't home yet. 'Must have been a busy day for them too,' She thought getting up from her seat and stretching. That strange warm feeling was more intense now that she could focus her attention on it again. A light went off as she realized, finally what it was. Her heat cycle had begun. Sighing in frustration, she realized she needed to warn Chance not to come home. She started to reach for her phone when an alert for Valkyrie went off.

In the shadows of the security lights at Pumadyne, something bad was about to happen. A dark figure hid amongst those shadows watching the guards on their circuit. The figure watched and waited for the precise moment when the guards would be out of sight then it placed a case on the ground and knelt down to open it, taking out a very special coat with odd electronic gear sewed into the fabric. He closed the case and shoved it out of sight then put the coat on and buttoned it.

"Now to gain some weapons secrets and sell them off to highest bidder." Hard Drive laughed to himself.

In a burst of electrical energy, Hard Drive jumped into the security system's electrical line and zipped through to Pumadyne's weapons development center computer room. He popped out of a circuit and went to the main computer console. He wasted no time hacking into it and downloading all the classified weapons development plans. Just as he was almost finished the system's alarm went off.

"Drat! Well I've got enough here to make me a tidy sum so it's time to make my exit." He smirked, quickly deleting all traces of what he'd stolen then disengaged from the computer terminal and prepared to escape.

At Enforcer Headquarters, Lt. Felina Feral had just completed her shift and was preparing to leave the building when the alert came in of Hard Drive break in at Pumadyne. He was still at the facility but wouldn't be for long.

Felina reversed her direction and went to gather her troops and hurry to Pumadyne. As she rushed to the facility, she reached into her pocket and pressed the signal device to alert Valkyrie.

Shoving her problem of an incipient heat cycle starting, Ursula quickly headed to her secret hangar followed immediately by James. He helped her into her nerve suit then her battle armor. James used a computer tracking system to find where Felina's signal was coming from and told Valkyrie where to go.

"Lt. Feral is heading for Pumadyne. What I've picked up from the enforcer band is Hard Drive has broken into the weapons computer lab and has stolen some of the classified plans for new weapons design." James told her.

"Perfect! Pumadyne really needs to look into getting a better security system." Ursula growled in annoyance as she mounted her special motorcycle. James handed her her helmet and helped secure it. Soon she was zooming out of the hidden hangar doors and racing toward Pumadyne.

Having closed the garage, Chance got ready to go home when Jake came up to him.

"Chance we need to do a patrol, we haven't done one since you returned." Jake said in concern.

"Crud! You're right. Well, if I remember correctly, Ursula did say she had a lot of paperwork to do so she'll be late herself making dinner. So, I guess this is the best time to do a patrol, buddy." Chance sighed a little reluctantly.

Jake grinned and patted his friend on the back. "You're just anxious to be with your new wife and I can understand that. Let's rock and roll and you'll be home before you know it." Jake said in amusement.

So when the alarm went off at Pumadyne, the SWAT Kats were patrolling a section of the city. Razor picked up the enforcer call.

"Heads up, T-Bone. Hard Drive's broken into Pumadyne again and he's made off with some newly designed top secret weapons plans." Razor told his partner.

"What an idiot. When will he ever learn? I just knew this peaceful break wasn't going to last. Let's get cracking!" T-Bone said excitedly as he directed the Turbokat toward the huge Pumadyne complex on the edge of town.

"It never does. Hey, when are you planning to tell Ursula we're the SWAT Kats?" Razor asked as they rushed to their destination.

"Don't know. Every time I try to tell her, I end up saying something completely different." T-Bone admitted.

"Well, it's not like she's going to hate you...be upset...yes...but not hate." Razor reassured him.

"I know. Just...lately her attention about us is…I don't know…different." T-Bone said uncertainly.

"Different? How so?" Razor asked wondering what T-Bone meant.

"Whenever we're on the news about anything or when Steel says anything about us she just ignores it." T-Bone said remembering her behavior.

"So? She's not the Chief Enforcer anymore so its only natural that she wouldn't pay us any mind." Razor said.

"Yeah, but that's not all. When they talked about Valkyrie, she gets a little flushed in the face and, for some reason, begins to snarl when Steel starts to bad mouth her. I don't understand why Valkyrie's doings gets noticed but not us." He said in puzzlement.

"Humph! It could be nothing more than the fact she identifies with Valkyrie. She's a female doing what Ursula wishes she could do and Valkyrie helps the enforcers more than we do." Razor said, dismissing T-Bone's concerns.

"So what? It would be nice to hear what she has to say now." T-Bone complained.

"You just want to know if she'll like your alter ego as much as she loves you." Razor said smirking

"What's wrong with that?!" T-Bone said his face flushed

"Nothing. Let's hurry, if we don't reach Pumadyne soon Valkyrie's going to beat us again." Razor said getting the subject back on the job.

"Oh, no she won't!" T-Bone replied pushing the Turbokat faster.

On the ground and closing in on Pumadyne, Valkyrie heard the Turbokat roaring overhead.

"Oh great, they are here too!" She thought in annoyance as she picked up her speed. Behind her she heard the sirens of the arriving enforcers. Sighing to herself, she quickly drove off the road and into a shallow ditch that ran along the road and shut off her light so that the enforcers couldn't see her as she continued on to the fence surrounding the facility. Once she reached it she shut down her bike and parked it. She leaped the fence and landed smoothly on the other side.

Through her scanners in her helmet, Valkyrie was able to locate which building Hard Drive was in and quickly hurried toward it. Using the shadows to stay out of sight, she reached the correct building and slipped into a, no longer guarded, rear entrance. Inside she met no one as she hurried toward the location her scanners indicated Hard Drive was still at. As she got closer, her scanners warned her of two approaching heat signals behind her. She spun around pulling her gun and pointing at the two unknowns.

T-Bone quickly landed the Turbokat within the fenced area behind the building where Razor had pinpointed Hard Drive's present location. Hopping out of the jet, they raced across the grounds and went in the unlocked rear entrance. Hurrying down a hall to a staircase, they ran up it with their glovatrixs aimed and ready. When they turned a corner at the top of the stairs heading toward the room the criminal was in they ran into a familiar figure just whirling around and aiming her weapon on them.

"Valkyrie!" The SWAT Kats blurted in shock quickly lowering their glovatrixs.

"SWAT Kats!" Valkyrie growled lowering her gun.

"Guess, we'll be working together on this, huh?" Razor said innocently as the three of them continued on to the room in question.

"Don't get use to it." Valkyrie said tightly.

"Nice to see you too!" T-Bone said sarcastically, stung by her strangely stand offish manner. He just couldn't figure out why this she-kat got under his skin the same way Ursula did. It really bugged him.

Valkyrie said nothing to him which had him wondering if something was bothering her. She would usually trade smart aleck quips with him but tonight she was remote and silent. He looked at Razor with a puzzled frown on his face. His partner just shrugged in a 'I don't know' kind of way.

Ursula silently cursed Hard Drive for choosing today of all days to break into Pumadyne again. For a while, she had been able to forget her heat cycle and concentrate on the mission that is until these two showed up. Seeing both toms in their tight form fitting G-suits had her body aching to be touched. She even had to bite her lip from uttering a mating call when T-Bone spoke to her.

'Gah! I have to hold out!' She thought in frustration, ignoring T-Bone's side remark and refocusing her attention on the business at paw capturing Hard Drive. They burst into the room just as Hard Drive was ready to leave. Quickly, Valkyrie activated her cloaking system, instantly disappearing for sight.

"Freeze, Hard Drive!" T-Bone bellowed and pointed his glovatrix at Hard Drive.

"Ohh...I don't think so!" Hard Drive said smirking as he pointed a finger at the two sending a surge of electrical energy at them.

Razor and T-Bone dodged the surge of electrical energy by splitting up and giving the criminal two targets to try and aim at. As they moved, they shot streams of liquid from their cement launchers that missed Hard Drive and hit the wall behind him as the slippery crook ducked out of the way.

Hard Drive prepared to depart via an outlet when a knee slammed into his stomach causing him to double over and gasp for breath. An invisible kick send the criminal head on into a nearby wall knocking him out. Moments later, Valkyrie reappeared in front of the SWAT Kats, her paws on her hips and looking down at the unconscious Hard Drive.

"Good work, Valkyrie. And with no damage too. Ms. Briggs will be pleased." Razor said happy things had ended quickly.

"Yeah great job! So let's wrap up sleeping beauty here and turn him over to the enforcers." T-Bone began to say when he saw the female vigilante turn and leave. "Hey! Valkyrie, where are you going?" He called out.

Without turning around she called over her shoulder, "Home, now leave me alone!" She snapped irritably. Making the tom's a bit concerned, but they didn't stop her.

"Razor, do you think she's hurt? She sounded as if she was hurting somehow." T-Bone said worriedly.

"I don't think so. Maybe it's something else. But never mind that now, we have to hand Hard Drive over." Razor said though he was thinking the same thing.

While the SWAT Kats were busy with Hard Drive and the Enforcers; Valkyrie hurried out the way she had come in. Leaping over the fence, she mounted her bike and quickly took off for home. She needed to get a hold of Chance and warn him not to come home.

That was going to be a very hard thing to do since her body cried out for him. She thought this was the worst part of being female. She arrived home in very little time. She raced up the hidden ramp into the hangar proper and shut down the motorcycle.

James waited patiently for her to dismount and come to him so that he could help her off with her helmet and armor. As he set the power armor into its stand, she stripped off the nerve suit. She handed it to James to put away and wished him a good night.

Tired, her body throbbing with the need to mate, Ursula dragged herself up to her house and went to take a soothing shower. It only helped a little. She remembered Callie had her run and do calisthenics to ease the need but she had already put in a strenuous day and didn't think she could do anymore. Suddenly, she heard the front door open and she realized she had forgotten to call Chance and tell him not to come home.

An hour earlier, the Turbokat swept into its hangar and T-Bone powered it down. He popped the canopy and he and Razor jumped down and made for their lockers. Changing clothes, Jake voiced his concern.

"Chance you do think Valkyrie is alright?" He asked as he thought about how she had acted tonight.

"I hope so, buddy. It could be she was having a bad day and just didn't want to talk to us." Chance said hoping it was true.

"That's possible." Jake agreed but he still worried about her.

"There's nothing we can do but hope she's back to normal when Megakat City has its next emergency." Chance said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Chance." Jake sighed as he climbed the ladder into the garage.

Chance climbed into his car and headed out the gate waving good night to his friend who locked the it behind him. He was looking forward to seeing Ursula and having a hot meal and doing some major cuddling. He pulled up to their home and parked. Climbing the stairs he opened the door and stepped in. The first thing he noticed was dinner wasn't made, the second thing was a distinctive odor in the air. He froze.

"Ursula?" Chance called carefully, not moving from the front door.

"Oh God, Chance! I'm sorry, I meant to call you before you had came home but it slipped my mind while I was trying to finish in the garage. I'm sorry!" Ursula called from the bedroom.

"It's okay, kitten. Do you want me to leave?" He asked gently.

"Yes...no...oooh...I need you soo badly!" She moaned.

His heart and body tightened. He knew he should leave but her scent in the air was already working on him and her plea finished him off. With a groan of dismay and need he walked to the bedroom. Her pheromones hit his nose full force and he was in her arms before he could process the fact that he had moved at all.

She moaned as she rubbed herself urgently against his body and they traded hot kisses. Her fingers trembled as she pulled his clothes off. She hadn't dressed from the shower so was nude for his sensuous caresses that made her writhe.

Once he was stripped she pulled him to the bed and dragged him down with her.

Chance was so deep in the mating rut that he didn't notice that she was already naked as he quickly took his place between her legs and slid home into her slick opening. She growled and latched her teeth in his neck. He growled in return and set a punishing pace pushing them to a fast and intense climax.

They trembled and shook for several moments before sagging limply into each other's arms.

"Wow, Ursula that was incredible. I knew mating heat made for some intense sex but this is more than I expected. I'm sorry we couldn't wait, dearest. I love you so much and couldn't bear to hear you so needy." Chance said softly, apologizing for taking this step they had hoped to delay.

"It couldn't be helped, Chance. I guess fate just had to have it's way. Ohh...love...it aches soo much. I need you!" She groaned as she tightened around his cock that was still inside of her.

Chance groaned and began to move again within in. She ran her claws frantically down his back urging him to greater efforts. 

"Ah, Chance!" She cried out hungrily as they came again in a heated rush.

Chance could tell it was going to be a long night. Before morning they would take each other again and again, then move to the shower and do it again. It wasn't until some hours past midnight that her heat cycle finally finished and they collapsed into much needed slumber. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

It had been more then a couple of months since her heat cycle had ended, when she began to suffer bouts of nausea. For the past week, in the mornings and sometimes during the day, no matter what she tried to eat, it always left her feeling queasy. She was also tireder than she was used to.

This morning was no exception when she flipped the bedding off and ran to the bathroom. Chance was startled awake by her sudden movement and the sound of her throwing up. Concerned he climbed from bed and went to check on her.

Ursula was on her knees before the toilet heaving. When she seemed to be through, Chance reached over and flushed it. He got a cup of water and handed it to her to rinse her mouth out then got a warm cloth to wash her face. When she seemed in control again, he helped her to her feet and held her against him.

"Honey, you feeling kinda punky, huh?" He asked tenderly as he gently rubbed her back.

"Oh Chance, I've just been feeling so nauseated lately and tired. I don't understand what's going on." She groaned unhappily.

"Maybe you're coming down with the flu, it is going around lately," Chance said in concern, reaching up to feel her forehead. "You don't have a fever at least."

"Maybe," She said reluctantly, pushing him away gently so she could leave the bathroom.

He followed her out and asked, "You want me to tell Jake I won't be coming in and take you to the doctor?"

"No, don't do that, you go ahead to work. I'll call Dr. Konway and ask to see him." She told him.

"Dr. Konway? Why?" Chance asked in surprise.

"He knows who I really am and I'm sure he can refer me to a doctor who can be trusted to keep my secret. Remember, my medical history is truly strange." Ursula said.

"Oh yeah! I'm so used to seeing you like this I forget you weren't born this way." He said with an embarrassed smile. "Alright, promise me you'll see him right away? And I want you to make sure you call me to let me know what your new doctor finds out, okay?" He asked, pulling her close for a moment.

"I promise, my love. I'm sure it's nothing. Uhm...do you want to get your own breakfast? I really don't want to be around food right now. I think I'll take a shower first this morning." She said softly, hugging him back then pulling away.

"Sure love, you go right ahead. You should try to eat some crackers and a little water though. A completely empty stomach can make you faint. Okay?" He said warmly as he turned to go to the kitchen.

"Okay, I will." Ursula smiled, warmed by his concern. She headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Chance went to the kitchen and made a light breakfast for himself and quickly ate it. He took down a package of crackers and put some on a napkin and poured a cool glass of water for Ursula when she got through with her shower.

He went to the bedroom and found her getting dressed. She looked a bit pale.

"Kitten, are you sure you don't want me to take you to the doctor's. You look awfully pale." He asked again.

"No, I'll be fine, Chance. Stop fussing. I'll call the doctor in a minute so go take your shower." She insisted shoving him toward the bathroom.

"Alright, I know when I'm not wanted." He said in amusement as he went into the bathroom.

Ursula left the bedroom for the kitchen to use the phone. She saw the crackers and water and smiled at his thoughtfulness. He was always so wonderful to her. She picked up a cracker and nibbled at it while she dialed Dr. Konway's number. She managed to get a hold of him on the first try. He told her he would make time to see her within the hour. She thanked him and hung up. She sipped a little water and made a face, putting her hand to her stomach.

"Your stomach is still upset!" Chance said, surprising her as he stepped back into the kitchen. "I'm calling Jake and taking you in myself." He said firmly.

Ursula's head snapped up at Chance's words. "Wha…! No, I'm fine! I can get there myself!" She objected.

"No way," Chance said vehemently and dialed the garage's number. 

"You're being stubborn!" Ursula said huffing at her mate in irritation.

"Isn't that one of my many qualities that you fell for?" Chance asked then smiled as Ursula blushed bringing a little color back in her face..

Just then Jake answered the phone.

"Yeah, Jake, it's me. Listen, I won't be in this morning, Ursula's not feeling well...hey!" He objected when she grabbed the phone from his paw.

"Jake? Yeah, I'm okay. Chance is just being a worry wort. He'll be in if I have to kick him down the stairs..." She told Chance's partner then laughed at something Jake had said and spoke with him for a few minutes more before hanging up the phone.

Chance crossed his arms over his chest and gave her an unhappy look.

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying so much. I already promised to call you when the doctor tells me what's going on. Now go to work!" Ursula said firmly crossing her own arms over her chest.

Chance sighed and capitulated. He never could win against her. "Okay. I'll see you later." He said leaning down and kissing her.

After Chance had headed off to work, Ursula went down to her garage and gave James orders for the mornings work then she went down to the hangar and got on her special motorcycle that didn't look to unusual to the casual eye, no one would realize it wasn't ordinary. She put her helmet on and raced off for the city.

The trip took a little longer than usual due to shift change traffic but soon she was driving up to Enforcer Headquarters and parking in the civilian parking lot.

'Feels so strange to be here after so long.' She though wistfully, an ache in her chest at all she had lost. She put her helmet on the seat and set the security system. She walked up the stairs and into the lobby. Taking the elevator to the floor for the Biotech Labs she got off as soon as the doors opened and walked up to the reception desk.

"Can I help you?" A trim, white colored she-kat asked.

"Yes, could you call Dr. Konway and let him know that Ursula Feral is here? He's expecting me." Ursula said calmly.

The receptionist looked at her strangely but did as she was asked. Her eyes stared at Feral curiously as she talked to the doctor for a moment than hung up the phone.

"He said he'll see you now. Here's a visitor's pass. Please put it on. You go through those doors, go down a short hallway and take the first door on your left." She told Feral as she handed the pass to her.

"Thank you." Ursula said, pinning the badge on her jacket then walking through the doors. She hadn't needed the directions since she knew this place like the back of her paw.

She went down the hall and turned into Konway's lab. He was standing at one of his many work benches studying a beaker bubbling over a bunson burner as she walked up to him.

"Dr. Konway?" She called to him to get his attention.

He turned then blinked in surprise. He'd only seen this she-kat during the virus epidemic but hadn't really associated her with the altered former Chief Enforcer so it was quite a shock to realize this was what Feral now looked like. 

"Commander?!" He blurted staring at her in amazement. "Uh, forgive me! I hadn't realized that it was you that time during the virus attack. It's a lot to accept now that I see you in person and what has happened to you." He apologized for his outburst.

"Yes, well…it's Ursula Feral…uh or it was until recently." Ursula said taking a seat next to the doctor.

"Huh! Was? Did you change it to something else?" Dr. Konway asked as he took in his ex-commander's new form.

"Yes, it Ursula Furlong now. I'm mated." She said blushing a little.

"Furlong? As in Chance Furlong!?" He said, truly stunned now.

Ursula nodded. "Things have changed a lot for me and Chance knows who I really am. However, I'm here for a specific reason." She said, changing the subject.

"Oh yes, the reason you called me about. How can I help you?" Dr. Konway asked switching to a more professional mien.

"I need to see a doctor but since I'm like this now I can't simply go in and see one since, obviously, my medical records are going to look really strange. So I was hoping you could recommend one that would know how to keep such an unusual secret without having to many difficulties about it." She explained.

"Yes, that would really be a problem and I had been thinking about that since this happened to you. I actually have someone in mind that was a colleague of mine in medical school. She's a general practitioner whose fascinated by the unusual but doesn't see it much in her practice. She's very trustworthy and would have no problem taking care of you and being very discrete about keeping your secret. Let me give her a call and see if she can see you today." He said understandingly as he dialed a number.

"What is her name?" Ursula asked.

"It's Mina Gibson." He said as he waited to be connected. He reached someone and began speaking quietly to the person, she guessed was Dr. Gibson. After a few minutes conversation, he hung up.

"She can see you. I took the liberty of talking to her about you without telling her who I was describing. She was very interested in you. So let me get your medical files that I had been able to...ah appropriate...after your 'death' and kept because I knew you would need them. I would suggest you have Dr. Gibson keep them in a separate locked file so that no one but her will have access to them." Dr. Konway told her as he got up from his chair and went to a locked cabinet and retrieved a thick folder. He came back and handed it to her and wrote down the name and address of Dr. Gibson.

"Thank you so very much, Dr. Konway. I truly appreciate everything you've done for me. I owe you one!" Ursula said warmly taking the file and the doctor's information from him.

"No need. Just take care of yourself and congratulations on your mating." He said smiling and leading her to his door.

"I will. Thanks!" She said again then hurried away to make her next appointment. Reaching her bike she put the file in its storage compartment, checked the address of the doctor then put her helmet on and headed off.

It only took her fifteen minutes to reach the doctor's office complex where Dr. Gibson's office was. Parking her bike in the underground parking garage she took the elevator to the fourth floor and walked down a quiet hallway to an office marked with Dr. Gibson's name on it.

Stepping in, the place was warm and inviting. There were other patients seated and waiting as she walked across the room to the receptionist window. She was given a clipboard with new patient information forms to fill out which she took and sat down to fill out. She completed it and turned it back in. She only had to wait another ten minutes before she was called in.

"Mrs. Furlong, the doctor will see you now." A nurse said, holding the door open for her.

Ursula got up and followed the nurse to an exam room. After taking her blood pressure, weight, temp and asking why she was seeing the doctor, the nurse left her to wait. Ursula sighed as sat on the exam table. She read some out of date magazines while she waited. She read three of them by the time Dr. Gibson finally knocked and walked in.

Dr. Gibson was in her early forties, trim, with brown colored short fur and wavy blond hair. She had a warm and relaxing manner about her that Ursula appreciated.

"Ursula Furlong?" She asked to be sure she was talking to the right patient.

"Yes." Ursula answered then she handed over her records to the doctor. "Dr. Konway has asked that you keep this under lock and key that only you have access to." She told her.

"Of course, I understand completely. So you're the person, Dr. Konway told me about?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Ursula said waiting to see what Dr. Gibson's reaction would be when she found out who her patient really was.

Mina Gibson had been fascinated with the story Dr. Konway had told her about a certain individual who had met with an 'accident' that had altered them from a male to a female. She had to admit she'd found the story far-fetched until he had shown her the DNA samples with the name of the poor unfortunate Kat hidden. Now here was that Kat before her. Shaking her head a little she took a moment to quickly scan the she-kat's records.

Only a moment later, her eyes widened and she jerked her head up to stare at Ursula in shocked surprise.

"You're Commander Ulysses Feral?" She blurted in stunned amazement as she looked at the totally altered Kat before her.

Ursula just nodded.

"Oh my! This is really..." She trailed off unable to find words to describe what she was feeling right now. It was a mixture of excitement that such a thing had been possible and pity for the former Commander who had lost everything when it had happened. She quickly shoved that all aside and concentrated on helping her new patient.

"Okay, I'll look at this later and get familiar with you as you are now and I'll need a base line for future reference. But right now, what did you need to see me about?" She asked gently.

Ursula began to tell Dr. Gibson her symptoms of the past few week. The doctor nodded as she listened carefully, writing down the information and getting a good idea of what was ailing the she-kat.

"Mrs. Furlong, when was your last heat cycle or have you had a heat cycle yet?" She asked frowning.

"I've had two cycles since I changed. The first was last year and the last one was just two months ago." Ursula answered looking puzzled about the question.

"Please excuse the personal question but did you have relations with your mate on this second heat?" She asked.

"Uh...yes...we tried to prevent it...but..." Ursula said blushing in embarrassment.

"That's okay it happens. So, what I'd like to do is run a couple of tests on you. It won't take long and then will go from there." Dr. Gibson said, fairly certain of what she'd find but needing the positive results to back up her guess. 

"Okay, what do you need?" Ursula asked

Dr. Gibson took some blood and urine samples from Ursula and began to run the tests personally on them. She ran the test three times to be certain but the results were identical each time. She sighed, it was just as she had suspected. This was going to be a shock to someone who was still learning to be female. She went back to where Ursula waited.

"I have the results of the test back." Dr. Gibson said taking a seat in front of Ursula.

"And?" Ursula asked fearing something was wrong by the look on the doctor's face.

"You're pregnant." She said bluntly.

"Y-y-you're sure?" Ursula stuttered in shock, not certain she had heard the doctor right.

"Yes, I ran the test three times to be sure. I'm guessing you're about eight weeks but we'll know for sure when you have your physical. Have you and your mate talk about having kittens?" Dr. Gibson asked gently of the poor stunned she-kat.

"Y-Y-Yes, we did discuss it and what we would do if it happened sooner than we had planned. We really hadn't wanted any this soon but...we understood it could happen. I guess it really has, huh?" She said in a small voice.

"Yes it has. I'm glad you two had at least discussed it. I understand this is really a shock for you since you really haven't had time to get used to even being female so being pregnant is going to be yet another thing you're going to have to get used to. I'll try and help you as much as I can. I want you to ask me anything you want to know about being pregnant and any questions you have about being female. The more you know the more comfortable you'll be in your new body. I'll give you some pamphlets to help you and the names of some books that'll will aid you and your mate on what to expect during your pregnancy and after. What we need to do right now is have you come in for a complete exam and pregnancy workup. Then you will be set up with a regular appointment schedule to monitor you and the kitten." Dr. Gibson told her.

"I feel a little overwhelmed right now." Ursula said blankly still trying to accept the fact that she truly was pregnant.

Dr. Gibson reached out to her and gently grasped her paw in hers. "I'll get you through this, trust me. Now let's get your complete physical set up. I'll give you a bottle of pregnancy vitamins you need to take daily and a med that will help your stomach with the nausea."

"Thank you!" Ursula told her grateful to have gotten such an understanding doctor to take care of her. They left the examine room and stopped at the nurses station to set her up with a physical next week.

Once she was done she thanked the doctor and headed home. She was nervous about telling Chance about this new circumstance in their lives. She worried about how Chance would take the news especially after what had happened the first time for him. She knew he wanted to be a father though not right now. That's how she had felt too. Well too late now. All they could do was go on but still she was nervous. How would he take this?

'There's only one way to find out,' she sighed to herself as she arrived home and parked her bike. She didn't stop to check on James as she headed straight for the stairs to her home and headed straight for the phone in the kitchen. It rang twice before Chance picked it up.

"Chance?" She called softly.

"Hey, kitten. I've been waiting, so what did the doctor say?" Chance asked.

"It not the flu. It's…" She froze suddenly, unable to tell him suddenly.

"It's what kitten?" He asked becoming concerned. She sounded a little tense.

"Chance, I…you're…we're…I'm pregnant!" She finally blurted out.

Chance was silent for a whole minute before he finally found his voice and asked, "How far along are you?"

"She guesses about eight weeks. Oh, Chance I'm sorry! I know we talked about this...it's just too soon...I. ...Chance, I'm not sure I can handle this!" She finally admitted both to him and to herself as all her fears crowded her mind.

It was all happening to fast for her. Even though they had talked about this, the reality was growing in her right now. There was no going back and she felt overwhelmed. All these new fears inundated her. What if her body rejected it? What if an accident happened while she was Valkyrie and she lost it like Sarah? Or worst what if her body didn't handle the labor? So many fears and she was choking on them. 

Chance could hear the fear in her voice and the fact that she was beginning to panic.

"Whoa, kitten calm down! It's alright, it's not your fault! It take two to create life." Chance said trying to easy his worried mate. "We'll handle this together, don't let it scare you, love."

"I know, I know! But this is happening all to fast! I can't deal with this…not now!" Ursula said shakily then she hung up on him.

"Ursula? Ursula...?." Chance shouted then heard the click of the phone being disconnected. "Damn it" He swore as he hung the phone up violently. He grabbed his keys and tore past his partner.

His friend had been in an anxious mood all morning and now this. Jake ran to catch up to him and shouted, "Chance what's going on?" 

"Home, Jake. Ursula just found out she's pregnant and isn't taking it so well." Chance said hurriedly as he jumped into the tow truck. Starting the engine, he quickly peeled out of the yard and raced home. Memories of Sarah tormented him as he drove, fear haunted him about what the silence meant from Ursula. He sprayed gravel as he came to a screeching halt at his home. James came out in consternation but Chance paid him no attention as he raced up the stairs and burst through the door.

He froze when he passed over the threshold and heard crying from the living room. Hurrying in he found his mate huddled on the couch softly sobbing. He moved swiftly to her side and sat down to gather her into his arms and hold her tightly to him. She struggled for a bit before going limp in his arms.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered into his chest.

"There nothing to be sorry for, Ursula. We talked about this and what we'd do if this should ever happen." Chance said gently rubbing her back.

"I know, I just figured we would have kittens some time in the future. I wanted to get used to this body first before going through a pregnancy, but now..." she broke off, too upset to go on.

"Shh…kitten. I wish you had more time too but it'll be alright, I'll help you though this." He promised her gently.

Ursula pulled her face up and saw the fading look of fear in Chance's eyes. She realized in shock that she'd done what Sarah had done and had frightened him. She dropped her face onto his chest again and cried fresh tears of angry self recrimination. She had been so upset she'd forgotten how it might look to Chance when she just hung up on him. It was inexcusable to have done that to him. He has raced home in a panic because of her.

"I shouldn't have hung up like that. I made you think something awful had happen. I'm so sorry." She choked out, humiliated.

"Oh kitten, don't be, I've been worried about you all day. I just over reacted is all. You're afraid and I understand that but I'm here now and we'll handle this together so don't concern yourself with what you did." He soothed her.

Truth was Ursula was right, he had worried that something similar had happen to her just as it had with Sarah. But he had felt relieved that nothing like that had happened. Chance tightened his hold on her and buried his face into her neck. If something were to happen to Ursula, he didn't think he would be able to handle it. He love her so very much and he realized at that moment that it was far stronger than he thought he'd had with Sarah.

Ursula felt Chance's arms tighten around her. She knew what he was thinking and she hated herself for having him thinking that. She didn't want him dwelling on the past and worrying himself about it. Perhaps there was a reason she got pregnant now. Perhaps fate was giving Chance the kitten he had lost. If that was true then she would put her fears and worries aside and concentrate and getting through this pregnancy for Chance and for her. She would try to never cause him to worry so much about her no matter what.

"Chance, since we're having a kitten. We're going to have to change some things around here, like making a room for it." She said trying to think ahead to the future and put her fears aside.

"How about the study? We don't even use it plus we could add more rooms if our family grows." Chance said looking at her.

"Yes, that would work. I guess that means we'll have to go shopping." Ursula sighing tiredly

Chance smiled at that knowing how much she hated shopping. Seeing how tired she was, he gently picked her up and carried her to their bed. Laying her down, he pulled a light cover over her and watched her until she'd fallen asleep. Once he was assured she wouldn't waken, he slipped out of the room.

He went to the kitchen and stood thinking for a few minutes. Felina and Callie wouldn't be any good in this situation since neither had ever been pregnant. He knew just who to call. Picking up the phone he dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, Mike. Is Jenny there? I need to talk to her. No it's nothing serious, just Ursula and I found out we're going to be parents...Yeah, thanks." Chance said with a smile on his face at his brother's pleased response to that news then waited as his brother went to hand the phone over to Jenny.

He spoke with Jenny a couple of minutes then called his mother.

"Hi, mom. Listen Ursula and I just found out we're having a kitten...yes...thanks mom...listen, since this our first could you come over and talked to Ursula. She's a bit scared and could really use your advice...yeah...thanks mom...see you soon." Chance said as he hung up. All the stress he'd been under all day was finally catching up to him. He yawned and decided to lay down. So he quietly returned to the bedroom and laid down behind Ursula, wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

The sky above Megakat City was a pure blue with no clouds anywhere in sight. Above the Enforcer Building a sudden rainbow of light flashed into being for just a moment before vanishing. Hovering where the light had been was a jet. It looked identical to the Turbokat but on closer inspection, it had one major difference...a huge green skull was affixed to it's nose with streamers of green streaking back from it.

"What the hell just happen?!" An unshaven, slovenly looking tiger tabby growled angrily. He had the look of T-Bone but an aura of coldness and evil surrounded him.

"How should I know?!" Snarled a voice behind the pilot. The dirty looking cinnamon tom may have borne the exact face of Razor but it was a cold and vicious mirror image.

"So now what do we do, sneeze ball?" Dark T-Bone snapped, looking around.

"Head back to the hangar! No doubt Dark Kat is waiting for us." Dark Razor said knowing full well what Dark Kat would say and do to them.

T-Bone rumbled darkly under his breath but did as he was told, heading straight for the hangar. He knew what was in store for them since Dark Kat would not be pleased with his and Callie's plan failing to take out Enforcer Headquarters.

They reached the hangar in no time and soared down the runway but Dark T-Bone managed to scratch the walls on their way in.

"Nice work, moron." Dark Razor sneered.

"Shut up!" Dark T-Bone snarled back.

He halted the jet on it's pad and popped the canopy allowing them to jump down to the floor. The first thing Dark Razor and T-Bone noticed were the absence of Dark Kat's creeplings preparing to chew them out. The next thing they noticed was the pristine condition of the hangar.

"What the…? What happened to our hangar?!" Dark T-Bone blurted in shock as he wandered around staring at the clean floors, tidy work benches, and unfamiliar weaponry.

"How should I know, stupid? Hey, even our deadhead missiles are gone!" Dark Razor said when he saw the stockpile of missiles that bore no resemblance to their deadhead ones.

"Just what's going on? Even Dark Kat's not here." Dark T-Bone said turning around.

"You're right for once. I figure Dark Kat would be here chewing us out for failing." Dark Razor said, relieved a bit.

"So how now what, hair ball?" Dark T-Bone asked his partner.

"We need to talk with Callie. She may know what's going on." Dark Razor said decisively, walking back to the jet.

Dark T-Bone said nothing as he followed the cinnamon tom. They jumped back aboard and the tiger tom took the jet out again. They were soon winging their way to city hall.

Meanwhile, the pair of SWAT Kats that belonged in this dimension were finishing their patrol and returning home. T-Bone glided the Turbokat smoothly down the hidden ramp and parked it lightly on it's pad with consummate ease of long practice. He popped the canopy and they jumped down to the floor.

"So, Chance how are things at home?" Jake asked as he removed his mask.

"Alright, Jenny and my mom spent the other day with Ursula and that seemed to calm her fears a bit." Chance said with some unease in his voice.

"It understandable why Ursula would be afraid. After all, she's still getting used to that body and the changes that came along with it." Jake said wisely.

"I know and the pregnancy just makes that much harder and scarier." Chance said quietly.

Jake could clearly see Chance was worried about his mate along with the kitten. He understood why, he was there when Chance got the call about Sarah and drove him to the hospital. He provided emotional support when his friend became depressed at the loss of the kitten then the breakup with Sarah. Now that it was happening again, he only prayed things would be different this time.

"So do you need any help? Ya know with the kitten coming and all." Jake asked as he zipped up his coveralls.

"Maybe later on. Right now, Ursula is seeing Dr. Gibson for the pregnancy and I haven't been able to do anything else other then stay by her side through this." Chance said dressing as well.

"Well, you know all you have to do is ask and I'll be right there giving you two any help I can." Jake said seriously.

"Thanks buddy." Chance said, smiling gratefully.

Just as the two prepared to climb the ladder to the garage above, the alarm went off. Jake raced for the phone to answer it. When he asked what was needed there was no reply only static. That could only mean Callie was in trouble and dropped her communicator.

Wasting no time, Jake and Chance raced back to their lockers and changed into their uniforms.

At the same time as they were landing in their hangar and changing clothes, their evil doubles were arriving at Megakat City Hall. Dark T-Bone landed the jet on the copter pad. The two moved silently and carefully to Callie's office. They had been careful not to be seen as they arrived and as they slipped close to the Mayor's office. They didn't need the enforcers being alerted to their presence at city hall.

Dark Razor and T-Bone reached Callie's office and opened the door cautiously. Peering around the open door they saw Callie hunched over some paperwork on her desk and eating her lunch. She looked up when she heard the door open and was surprised to see who it was now moving into her office and closing the door behind them.

"Razor, T-Bone what are you doing here?" She asked standing up.

"Geez, you're sure calm especially since your plan with Dark Kat failed. By the way, where is Dark Kat?" Dark Razor asked looking around.

"Mine and Dark Kat's plan? What are you two talking about?!" Callie asked shocked

"The plan to use the meg-detonator to get rid of the enforcers by destroying their Headquarters so that you and Dark Kat could take over the city." Dark T-Bone said staring at her in puzzlement.

Callie's eyes widened in both shock and anger, "I would never plan such a thing! Nor would I ever work with Dark Kat! I don't know what kind of game you two are playing but stop it!"

Dark Razor gave her a strange look, "Yes, you did! You planned this for years!"

"Yeah, if it hadn't been for those goodie SWAT Kats interfering, we wouldn't have failed!" Dark T-Bone added angrily

At T-Bone's words, a light went off in both Dark Razor and Callie's heads. Staring at them more closely, she realized these weren't her SWAT Kats just as Dark Razor realized what had happened to them.

"Crud! We're in that pair of goodie two shoes' world!" Dark Razor hissed in fury.

He was surprised to see his partner grinning evilly instead of being as upset as he was.

"So this Callie is the opposite of ours, heh?" Dark T-Bone asked grinning.

That look of malicious intent in Dark T-Bone's face sent a thrill of fear down Callie's spine. Swallowing hard she noted all the differences between her guys and this pair. Both their helmets sported a skull instead of the familiar emblem she was used to. Both toms were scruffy and dirty and looked like they had never shaved. She reached inside her purse sitting in a drawer near her paw and fumbled for the communicator. She pressed the button to signal her guys that she was in trouble. It was lucky she had been able to do that because in the next instant Dark Razor shot sleeping gas in her face with his obscene looking glovetrix.

Dark Razor casually caught her before she hit the floor, tossing her dead weight over his shoulder. He moved to the door.

"Let's get out of here." He hissed softly to his partner.

Dark T-Bone asked, "Why are you bringing her along?!"

"Because stupid, having her with us will bring those good SWAT Kats to us." Dark Razor spit in annoyance.

"Ahh...and we'll get our revenge on them for interfering with our plans." Dark T-Bone said chortling.

Dark Razor opened the door only to see a security guard standing there. Dark T-Bone pushed his laden partner to the side and punched the guard sending the Kat flying to hit the wall in the hall. Not paying any attention to the fallen guard, the pair ran down the hall and up the stairs to the roof to their jet. Within minutes they took off.

The groggy guard reached for his radio and reported the kidnaping of the Deputy Mayor by the SWAT Kats to the enforcers

As she was on duty, Felina received the call. She was shocked to learn who had kidnaped Calico Briggs. Steele ordered her to find them, rescue the Deputy Mayor and arrest the SWAT Kats. As she prepared to follow orders, her mind couldn't accept that the duo that protected Ms. Briggs often, could be responsible for her kidnaping. Something wasn't right about this, so with some trepidation, she planned on calling Valkyrie.

Once she was airborne in her chopper, she pulled out the personal communicator her aunt had given her.

"What happening, Felina? Her aunt asked.

"It not good news. We just got a call in that stated the SWAT Kats had just kidnaped Callie." Felina reported.

""What?! That's impossible! The SWAT Kats would never do such a thing!" Her aunt said in sharp disbelief.

"That's what I think too. So I'm on my way to interview the witnesses. The security guard reported it was the SWAT Kats. I'm going to question him but I thought perhaps you could find the guys and get to the bottom of this. If it's a simple misunderstanding, I'd like to prevent having to do a major expenditure of sending out a squadron." Felina said.

"Sure, be happy too. Don't worry, Felina, I'll find them and see what's going on." Ursula promised.

"Thanks and good luck." Felina said before closing the connection.

Clicking her communicator off, Ursula turned to James telling him to ready her armor suit while she changed. Once she was fully dressed, she headed for her jet knowing it would be the best way to find the SWAT Kats. She was soon searching the skies over Megakat City. She hadn't been airborne long before her scanner picked up their jet. She changed her direction and caught up with them before they could reach city hall, their destination.

"SWAT Kats!" Valkyrie called

"We're a little busy right now!" T-Bone called back

"So I heard! Just what the hell were you two thinking?!" Valkyrie shouted angry

"Whoa, hold on a sec! What in the world are you talking about, Valkyrie?" Razor asked, wondering what had gotten into her all of sudden.

"I'm talking about the two of you kidnapping Ms. Briggs!" She told them.

"What?!" Their shout of surprised shock echoed into the radio.

"We didn't kidnaped Ms. Briggs! We just received an alarm from her and got no answer. We were going to find out what had happened." T-Bone explained.

"Where did you hear this from?" Razor asked

"The enforcer band. Two kats fitting your description were spotted taking Ms. Briggs just a little while ago." Valkyrie said.

"But that's impossible! We only just got alerted by her!" Razor said in shock.

"Valkyrie, we would never have done such a thing!" T-Bone said angrily.

"I do believe you! I thought it sounded odd in the first place. But it doesn't explain why the guard swears it was you that took her." She said in confusion.

"Valkyrie, did they get a real good description of the one's who took Ms. Briggs?" Razor asked suddenly.

"Uh, just a minute while I check." Valkyrie said, closing the radio and switching to the private frequency to Felina. Her niece was fortunately free and able to give her a more accurate description. She switched back to the SWAT Kats. "Okay, here's what the guard said he saw: Two males matching your description, wearing the same blue G-suits with red markings and the helmet...wait a minute...that can't be right..." She muttered suddenly.

"What is it?" T-Bone asked thinking Valkyrie had found something.

"You guys have a red triangle on your helmets, right?" Valkyrie asked thinking over the countless time she had seen the SWAT Kats in her minds eye.

"Well, yeah. Why? What's wrong?" T-Bone asked again as Razor listened more carefully

"It just that…on the helmets of these SWAT Kats they had a green skull rather then a red triangle." Valkyrie said, wondering if the eye witness had made a mistake in his identification.

In the Turbokat though, the pair sat in stunned silence over Valkyrie's words. In shock T-Bone turned to look over his shoulder at his partner who gave him the same look.. A look of pure surprise, shock and horror.

"Razor, buddy, you don't think…could it be?" T-Bone asked fearing the answer.

"I-I don't know but it certainly sounds like them." Razor said, not wanting to believe it either.

"But...that's impossible!...the explosion...we saw it just as we vanished, Razor!" T-Bone stuttered in disbelief.

"It didn't go off like a normal bomb, T-Bone. S-so it's possible it shot them into our dimension and they managed to survive it like we did, remember?" Razor said unwillingly.

T-Bone shook his head violently, 'This can't be happening! Not now!'

If what Razor believed happened was true and the description Valkyrie had given was accurate, then his mate and kitten were in serious danger. He shivered as he remembered the other T-Bone, it was shocking and scary to see how he would have turned out if he and Razor had chosen to go against the city rather then protect it.

T-Bone remembered how his dark self looked; sandy, greenish fur that looked unkempt and dirty as if he hadn't bathed in weeks, cold green eyes that held no warmth. His scent was vile and had a rotten odor to it which had made T-Bone's stomach lurch. And, if he remembered correctly, his mirror image was vicious to his own partner, insulting him at every opportunity and receiving the same back. That Razor's ears were torn, a testament to their uneasy relationship.

Razor was having a similar flashback to someone he never wanted to meet again. It had taken him a long time to forget that cold stare that sent shivers of ice down his spine. A creature that had no warmth within him. He was dirty and his scent made Razor nearly lose his lunch. He didn't want to think how a wrong decision could have sent him to the dark side of life that easily. What made it worse was the way that T-Bone treated his double. They seem to hate each other as the torn and tattered ears on Dark Razor attested. Razor shuddered, to have them here in their world...he may not have a mate and kittens but he knew the two evil creatures were a major threat to them personally as well as to their city

"SWAT Kats, what's wrong? Why are you two so quiet all of sudden?" Valkyrie asked, wondering what was going on inside their heads.

"Valkyrie, you need to follow us. T-Bone and I will explain what's going on." Razor said signaling to T-Bone to head for the hangar.

"You sure about this, Razor?" T-Bone asked as he turned the jet toward home.

"Positive, T-Bone. The hangar is the only place they would feel safe and would take Ms. Briggs. If we're lucky, we'll get there before they do." He said grimly.

"Understood. Now we just have to tell Valkyrie about our evil twins." T-Bone said gloomily.

As she followed them, the pair told Valkyrie of their misadventure to another dimension. The meeting of their evil doubles, the plan that world's Dark Kat and Ms. Briggs had cooked up, how they had been arrested and how they were released, how that world's Feral finally believed them and tried to stop the evil pair and their own success in preventing the bombing of Enforcer Headquarters. Finally, Razor told her what he thought happened to bring them there and just how dangerous the pair was.

"So now these two creatures have somehow shown up in our world and their only thought is to get revenge on you two for causing them to fail and for getting stuck here?" She questioned, finding the whole story hard to believe.

"Looks like it. Hopefully we can stop them before they do some serious damage." T-Bone said worriedly.

"But I do have an idea where they are heading." Razor told her.

"Right, lead the way." Valkyrie said following close behind the Turbokat. 'And I thought this city just couldn't get any weirder but considering what happened to me I shouldn't be too surprised.' She thought, sympathizing with their predicament. She could hear the fear and worry in their voices as they talked about their evil twins. She was glad her double was a good guy even there.

As they arrived in the airspace near their hangar, Razor's hope came true. Their evil twins were just arriving.

Valkyrie just stared in amazement. So it was true, even though she had believed them, seeing it it with her own eyes made it more believable. She hung back, not certain she should interfere yet since this was a personal vendetta between the pairs

"Valkyrie, we'll distract them while you find a way to retrieve Ms. Briggs from their clutches." Razor told her as he prepared to fire his cement cannon.

"Roger that." Valkyrie said as she quickly switched on her cloaking device. Her jet vanished from view.

T-Bone brought his jet along side the Dark SWAT Kat's one. It was only then that their deadly doubles realized they were there. Seeing their targets nearby, Dark Razor and T-Bone grinned with glee.

"Looks like our goodie counterparts are here." Dark T-Bone said looking out of the jet.

"About time! I was getting tired of waiting for them." Dark Razor said readying some dead head missiles.

In the Turbokat, T-Bone and Razor look into the Dark Turbokat spotting Ms. Briggs seated behind Dark Razor, tied up with a scarf covering her mouth.

"Valkyrie, Ms. Briggs is behind the gunner's seat. Be careful!" Razor warned her as he relayed the information.

"Understood." Valkyrie said hanging back

"Alright, T-Bone. Back off!" Razor ordered.

"Roger!" His partner barked and allowed their jet to fall back enough for their weapons to be effective.

"Here we go, cement launcher firing!" Razor said, as he depressed the plunger and cement slugs spit out of the launcher.

He hit his target dead on clogging one of the three engines. The Dark Turbokat coughed and the affected engine flamed out. Not being a good a pilot as T-Bone, Dark T-Bone momentarily lost control.

"Way to go, you moron!" Dark Razor yelled as they began yawed all over the place.

"Shut your mouth! As if you can fly any better!" Dark T-Bone yelled back trying to regain control of his jet.

While they were floundering, Razor fired a scrambler missile. It struck the enemy jet on its right flank and caused some of the instruments to spark and fail.

Furious at being taken so easily, Dark Razor fired his dead head missile at them. T-Bone whipped the jet over allowing the strike to glide harmlessly under them. The missile sailed on to impact a field near the salvage yard.

Hissing Dark Razor attempted to try and strike his enemies again but Dark T-Bone had lost to much control of the jet and they were heading for the ground at an alarming speed.

Callie's eyes widened in horror as the ground came up at a sickening rate. At the last possible moment, Dark T-Bone managed to straighten out the jet and bring it down in a less than graceful, bone jarring, landing. Plumes of dust and dirt flew into the air as the jet finally came to halt near an industrial park. Callie's head impacted the back of the gunner's seat stunning her.

Meanwhile, Valkyrie had watched as the jet headed for the ground and landed quickly nearby. She popped the canopy and jumped out using her jet pack to get her to the crippled jet faster. She had activated her personal cloaking device so the Dark SWAT Kats wouldn't see her approach if they were conscious.

She reached the side of the jet where Callie was supposed to be. She amped up her arm and punched carefully into the side. She could easily punch straight through but then she might hit the Deputy Mayor so she pounded the metal with measured blows until with a final screech the metal skin parted in a ragged hole. Peering through it, Valkyrie breathed a sigh of relief as she saw a rather groggy but alive Callie laying on the floor near the hole. She amped up the other arm and began to rip the opening further so that she could pull the she-kat through.

In the jet, Callie groaned as her head rang from the blow she'd taken. Her vision was hazy and blurred. She saw multiple images which made her stomach queasy. She quickly shut her eyes which helped a little. It took her a moment or two to realize the pounding she thought was in her head was actually coming from nearby her. The pounding changed to a ear piercing squeal of tortured metal. She was grateful when that stopped but then gasped when she felt herself being picked up and carried into the fresh air

Callie cautiously opened her eyes but couldn't see who was carrying her. Blinking in bewilderment for a second, she finally realized only one Kat could be invisible and that was Valkyrie. She sighed in relief, her vision had cleared and her head only hurt a little so she watched where they were headed and was soon shocked when she beheld not one but two Turbokats.

As they were coming in for a landing to take on their evil doubles, they saw Callie being carried in the air with no visible means of support. They sighed in relief, knowing Valkyrie was the one whisking Callie to safety quickly.

"Callie's in the clear." Razor confirmed when he saw Valkyrie had reached where her own jet was.

"Good, now let's take care of your evil counterparts." T-Bone said wanting to deal with this quickly.

"Roger that." Razor growled in agreement.

T-Bone landed their Turbokat a short distance from their enemies. They jumped down and raced to the downed jet just as Dark Razor and Dark T-Bone stumble out.

"Don't move!" Razor said holding his glovatrix on Dark Razor.

T-Bone did the same to Dark T-Bone, both Dark SWAT Kats froze raising their paws in the air. The evil pair traded a knowing look then launched themselfs at their counterparts. They were soon rolling around on the ground trading punches and kicks.

At her parked jet, Valkyrie gently lowered Callie to her feet.

"Are you okay, Ms. Briggs?" She asked solicitously.

"Just bruised and a headache, I'll be okay. Tell me what's going on?" Callie demanded.

"I will but I want you to tell the enforcers as well when they arrive." Valkyrie said and when Callie nodded she relayed the story of how the Dark SWAT Kats managed to be here in the first place and how their SWAT Kats had met them. Valkyrie also told her that while she was being rescued, T-Bone and Razor were confronting their doubles.

"You've got to help them! I don't think those SWAT Kats will be that easy to handle and they are vicious enough not to give up either." Callie said, fearing for the safety of their SWAT Kats.

"You stay here! I'll go see if they need any help. Send the enforcers our way when they finally get here." Valkyrie told her as she turned and ran back to where the fight was going on.

When she arrived where she had seen them fighting, there was no one there. 'Where did they go?!' She wondered as she searched the area for clues as to where they had gone. Her scanner picked up footprints leading away from the scene and going off to the salvage yard.

"Why the heck are they going in there?" Valkyrie asked aloud as she followed the prints.

Just inside and to the left of a pile of junk, T-Bone wiped the blood off his mouth from the punch Dark T-Bone had given him and Razor was sporting a bloody nose that his double had given him. They both panted heavily as they searched their salvage yard cautiously for their enemies. One thing both of them knew was their doubles were not about to give up and would use every dirty trick they knew to win.

Not far away and behind another towering pile of scrap metal, the Dark SWAT Kats were trying to recover and plan their next move. Dark Razor hissed in pain from where his double had hit him in the eye. He gave his double credit for landing a good punch. He glanced over at his partner with his good eye. Dark T-Bone was rubbing his jaw line where a good punch had rocked his head. They had only one advantage over their counterparts...they were willing to do anything to win and their doubles were reluctant to hurt others which made them soft.

"So now what? They know the layout of this crappy yard as well as we do. How are we supposed to get the upper paw?" Dark T-Bone growled at his partner.

"Shut the hell up! I'm trying to think!" Dark Razor snarled back.

"Oh, that's a first!" The dirty tabby sneered.

"The first well be my fist in your stupid face!" The filthy cinnamon tom growled irritably.

Back on the other side of the junk pile, Razor froze and lifted his eyes. "T-Bone, do you hear that?" He whispered tightly.

"Yeah, it sounds like they are fighting with each other." T-Bone said softly, listening to back and forth insulting the two Dark SWAT Kats were yelling at each other.

"T-Bone, this our chance!" Razor hissed as he prepared to move.

"Right! You go left I'll go right." T-Bone gritted out and checked his glovetrix before nodding.

They began to move out when they were suddenly gripped by the collars of their G-suits lifted off the ground. For a second they were stunned then they were dropped to the ground abruptly. They whirled around, jumping to their feet but didn't see anyone there. But moments later, Valkyrie appeared.

"What the heck was the idea, Valkyrie!?" T-Bone whisper in annoyance, he could still hear the Dark SWAT Kats fighting.

"Sorry, I had to be sure I got the right pair of SWAT Kats." Valkyrie said in a low voice, not apologizing.

"Calm down, T-Bone. Valkyrie's right to be careful. Right now we need to focus on them." Razor interrupted softly.

All of them went silent and listened carefully. Valkyrie moved closer to Razor and whispered, "Where are they?"

"Behind the junk pile on end second to the left." Razor said softly.

Valkyrie turned on her heat scanner and turned in the indicated direction and instantly picked up the pair. "They are still there! What do you plan to do?" She asked, as she kept an 'eye' on their targets.

"T-Bone, and I will charge them and you will approach cloaked and take them out with your paralyzing needles." Razor said, laying out the revised plan.

"Right. On the count of three then?" Valkyrie said readying her gun.

On three, they split up, T-Bone went right, Razor left while Valkyrie waited a few seconds then leaped over the junk pile and landed on the other side just as her SWAT Kats charged their doubles.

Valkyrie used the helmets to determine who was who before firing her gun at the back of Dark Razor's neck. He made a strangled sound of pain and surprise before falling to the ground.

As she turned to aim at Dark T-Bone he shoved T-Bone away and fired his glovetrix loaded with far more destructive power than her SWAT Kats at her. Despite how fast he was, Valkyrie would have been faster if she hadn't froze suddenly. For reasons she couldn't understand the sight of Dark T-Bone made her realize just what a wrong decision could produce. That hesitation though allowed Dark T-Bone's missile struck her.

'What the…!' Was all her mind had time to ask when the ordinance struck her. Her armor could withstand a lot but a direct hit by armament not normally used by her world, sent her off her feet, flying backward some distance. Her suit absorbed most of the shock but she managed to hit her head on some salvage causing her helmet to shear from its bolts and fly off.

She lay there stunned. The first thoughts her addled brain managed to remember was the safety of her kitten. She immediately curled her body protectively and was effectively out of the battle. She turned her attention inward to listen for anything that might indicate her kitten's condition.

T-Bone slugged Dark T-Bone for shooting at Valkyrie, knocking his opponent down. He looked to where Valkyrie had landed and peered through the dust and smoke from the missile. What he saw nearly made his heart stop.

Forgetting all about Dark T-Bone just getting to his feet, the unconscious Dark Razor and his own stunned partner, T-Bone raced to the downed she-kat. Laying on the ground was his mate Ursula in the costume of Valkyrie. His mind tried to wrap around the fact that his mate had been fighting crime right beside him the whole time. His main concern right now though, was the condition of his mate.

He dropped to his knees beside her curled form and lifted her into his arms, resting her head on his chest. "Ursula...kitten are you alright? Speak to me love!" T-Bone begged his mate in anguished concern.

"Uh…C…C…Chance?" Ursula asked as she looked into T-Bone's masked eyes not completely understanding why she used her mate's name rather then T-Bone.

"Thank God! Are you hurt, kitten!? Why did you do this?" T-Bone asked as he felt a mix of relief, anger and worry.

For just a moment Ursula looked at him in growing shock and realization. When he called her by her name, she knew immediately this was her mate. Chance Furlong was T-Bone...crud... she couldn't believe she hadn't seen that. Certain things that had happened while they were dating and after they mated now made sense.

T-Bone brushed a paw over her forehead reassuring himself that she was alright. He couldn't believe this but it did explain a couple of things that had bothered his subconscious about how he reacted to her. It was almost funny, Feral always hated vigilantes and here, when she had changed gender, she was what she had despised. Life was just too weird.

Unknown to the preoccupied pair and Razor who was looking on in stunned disbelief, Dark T-Bone had staggered to his feet and was watching and listening to the scene unfolding before him. He saw the mix of fear and anger as his counterpart lifted the she-kat into his arms. Dark T-Bone realized in a moment that this she-kat meant a lot to his double. What was said next rocked him.

"You could have endangered your life and as well as the kittens!" T-Bone said to his mate.

'She's pregnant?!' Dark T-Bone thought as he remembered his Sarah. Anger flared in him at the thought that this T-Bone had a mate, kitten and was happy while he had nothing but ashes was more than he could bear. 'It isn't fair that he has what I should have had! Why can he have all this and I can't?' He asked himself as fury began to boil through him at the injustice. Before he could decide what to do with his rage toward his double, the she-kat spoke up.

"I'm just as trained as you are! Don't be trying to tell me what to do!" She snarled angrily as she pushed him away from her and got to her feet. "I may not have liked becoming a vigilante but I couldn't just stand by and allow that pipsqueak, Steel leave Felina on her own without back up so I did this to keep her safe and protect the city from that incompetent." She explained in annoyance.

"So am I but I have an even more important reason. To keep the city safe for you and the kitten." T-Bone said passionately.

Ursula huffed at him as she stood up only to stumble a bit but T-Bone caught her.

"Stay here! Razor and I will handle this now." T-Bone ordered pushing his mate behind him protectively.

Ursula opened her mouth to argue with him but stopped as she saw the look on his face. So she stepped back letting T-Bone took over. While he was doing this, she did a quick glance around to look her helmet. She spotted it just a couple of feet away but her attention was pulled back when T-Bone and Razor raised their glovetrix on their opponent.

Dark T-Bone growled as his opponents refocused their attention on him. He cursed himself for becoming distracted by the drama and not escaping when he could.

He fired a volley of mini mega missiles at the pair causing them to duck. T-Bone pulling Valkyrie to the ground with him. Taking that moment of distraction, Dark T-Bone grabbed his unconscious partner, threw him over his shoulder and ran for his jet.

The missiles Dark T-Bone fired caused the ground to shake and throw the three fighters backward for several feet. The detonation had left Razor with a ringing head and his vision blurred. He shook it and moments later it cleared so that he could find T-Bone and Ursula.

"T-Bone, Ursula!" Razor called out as he spotted them laying some distance away.

As he reached them, T-Bone was just sitting up and holding his head. Razor had no doubt his partner was suffering the same effects he had moments ago. He was more concerned with Ursula who was still laying still next to T-Bone. His partner realized it at the same time and quickly picked up his mate and held her

"Ursula!" He called urgently.

"Is she okay, T-Bone?" Razor asked coming to his friend's side.

"I don't know!" T-Bone began to say but stopped when Ursula moaned and moved in his arms.

Slowly her eyes opened, wincing a bit from the bright sunlight making her head ache more. She dipped her head down block the light. Once the pain had eased, she reopened her eyes to see T-Bone and Razor looking at her.

"Ursula, you okay?" T-Bone asked keeping his voice low not wanting to cause her more pain.

"I'm okay. But the Dark SWAT Kats, where did they go?" Ursula asked looking for them.

"Gone. They escaped but don't worry we'll get them. Their jet is damaged, they won't be able to go far." Razor told reassuringly, stepping back while T-Bone helped Ursula up.

"What Razor means is that he and I while get them. You will stay out of it." T-Bone said firmly.

Ursula eyes narrowed in anger, "I'm not doing that! The two of you barely held your own with them!"

"Yes, we can! We've been doing this a lot longer then you have!" T-Bone argued putting his foot firmly in it without realizing it but Razor knew his partner was in big trouble now.

"You forget! I used to be the Chief Enforcer of this city!" She snapped angrily.

"That doesn't mean anything now. You're pregnant and you shouldn't be doing anything that could risk the kitten!" T-Bone gritted out.

Shaking her head at stiff neck, over protective males, Ursula just snarled at him, slapped a paw hard against his chest and without a word, stormed away from him. She picked up her helmet and stalked toward her jet.

"The absolute gall of him. As if being pregnant suddenly made me helpless. I don't believe him!" She muttered furiously to herself as she made her jet reappear and got ready to climb aboard.

"Ursula wait! I didn't mean it like that!" T-Bone said, chasing after her.

Ursula whirled around, her eyes glowing with fiery anger, "Don't talk to me!" She snapped.

T-Bone froze in his tracks and watched helplessly as his mate placed her helmet on and jumped aboard her jet. Within moments she lifted off and was soaring home. Razor quietly, walked up to his friend's side.

Staring at the rapidly disappearing jet, he said, "Looks like you're in the dog house tonight, T-Bone." This partner threw him a glare.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Arriving home after leaving the SWAT Kats in a huff, Valkyrie shot the canopy open and climbed out gingerly. She was sore all over. She removed her helmet and shook her head to free her hair. James was by her side immediately, concerned about her well being after observing what had taken place at the salvage yard through her helmet cam.

"Are you alright, Ursula?" James asked, helping to remove her armor.

"Yes, I 'm okay, just bruised all over." Ursula said, her voice reflecting how tired she was. Being pregnant took a lot out of her.

"Do you wish me to run a scanner over you and the kitten to ensure all is well?" James asked solicitously.

"Ah...yes that would probably be a good idea. Thanks James." She said suddenly concerned for the kitten's welfare. After all, she had taken some hard blows to her torso.

James waited until Ursula had removed the nerve suit then ran his internal scanner over her. It only took a moment and she was greatly relieved by his answer.

"Except for the bruising you mentioned, everything looks fine including the kitten." James told her.

"Thank goodness. The armor certainly did it's job protecting me!" She sighed in relief.

Suddenly her hangar security alarm went off. James quickly went to the control center and checked the monitor to see what was going on.

After a moments surprise, Ursula huffed as she realized who the intruder could be.

"It's probably Chance. He found out I'm Valkyrie." Ursula said coming over to the console.

"You are correct and Jake is with him as well." James said confirming her suspicion. There on the monitor were Jake and Chance looking around close to the hidden secret entrance in the garage.

"I'll go talk to them." Ursula sighed as she went to get dressed then made her way up to the surface to speak with her mate.

Just after Valkyrie's angry departure, T-Bone quickly flew the Turbokat back into its hangar from where it had been parked just outside the yard after the fight with their deadly doubles. They had been lucky no one had called in the dog fight in the air or the altercation on the ground and sent the enforcers to investigate before they were able to leave the scene. The plowed empty field near their salvage yard was the only sign that something had happened there.

Shutting down the engines and popping the canopy, T-Bone wasted no time jumping down and racing to his locker to change clothes. As he turned to leave, he ran into Razor who was attempting to do the same..

"Slow down, Chance!" His partner said placing a restraining paw on Chance's chest.

"I can't! I need to talk to Ursula now. It's not safe for her to be doing this. I've got to convince her to stop. Next time she might…" Chance said anxiously then unable to complete that thought.

Jake sighed. He had been just as shocked as Chance when they discovered Ursula and Valkyrie were the same Kat. As much as Feral had hated vigilantes, it was an even greater shock to see her doing what she swore she never would. But when she explained why, it showed just how much she cared for her niece and the safety of the city which Jake never doubted, really. But with Ursula being pregnant, he could understand Chance's concern although he didn't approve of what his partner planned to do or say.

"I can understand how you feel buddy but confronting her and giving her an ultimatum is going to piss her off more than she is already. I just don't think that's how you should deal with this. Anyway, I wonder where she managed to hide that jet of hers as well as the motorcycle and armor?" He said questioningly, a thoughtful look on his face as he finished changing his clothes.

Chance growled a bit but realized Jake was right but it didn't keep him from wanting to shake some sense into his mate. She had him scared witless and he didn't like the feeling. He blew out a breath and tried to calm down. He thought about what Jake had just asked. "It would have to be under our house. It is set on a hillside, makes sense she would keep it close like we do. Come on, let's go check it out!" He said heading for the ladder.

"What? Why do I have to come?" Jake asked, so not wanting to get involved in the marital spat about to happen.

"Because I'll need your support when I tell her to stop being Valkyrie. Besides, I'm sure you'd like a peek at her hangar too." Chance said bluntly, grabbing his friend by the collar of his coveralls and pulling him to the ladder.

Jake groaned inwardly as Chance dragged him out of their hangar. He knew tonight wasn't going to end well between Chance and Ursula.. His partner was going to be in the dog house tonight and most certainly sleeping on the couch and Jake just didn't want to be around to hear it. But he didn't have a choice as he reluctantly climbed into the passenger seat of the tow truck. Chance roared out of the yard and headed for his home at barely under the speed limit.

When they arrived at the Furlong's home, they jumped from the truck and began to look around the garage. It was closed, which wasn't a surprise. Chance popped the lock and stepped into the building itself and began to look around to see if they could find the secret entrance.

It was Jake who discovered the odd power line that ran to what was basically a closet. He frowned in fascination as he studied the line and how it seemed to run down the back wall of the closet.

"Chance, I think I found something!" Jake called leaning his head back out of the closet.

Chance came over to look but had barely poked his head inside when they heard a soft sound behind the wall Jake was staring at. Suddenly a door slid open and there stood Ursula. She eyed them both for a moment then sighed. She stepped back and gestured to them.

"Come on in. It's obvious you were looking for my base." She snorted in mild amusement as they stepped into the small elevator with her. She pushed the button for the lower level and crossed her arms over her chest.

As the car went down she said bluntly to her mate, "Before you say anything Chance. Let me have my say first." Ursula said, cutting off Chance before he could say a word.

They reached the hanger within moments. They stepped out into a large space. On a large turntable similar to theirs was her jet. Over to the right of the exit was her motorcycle. Closer to them, hanging on a special stand was her armor and helmet. A locker was on the wall behind it. To the left of the elevator was a huge monitor and computer console where James was sitting. Past it was a well equipped workshop with workbench that had some devices on it.

"Did you design and build this all yourself?" Jake asked amazed by the place. 'Whoa! This is even better then our own hanger!' He thought.

"No, Professor Hackle designed it and James built it based on his plans. He gave this to me as his way of repaying Kat kind." Ursula said feeling somewhat proud of the professor.

"Amazing, Professor Hackle really out did himself this time." Jake said studying her armor more closely.

Chance was impressed by her hangar but not enough to derail the reason for his being here now. "It's an incredible place, Ursula but you are not going to be using it anymore while you're pregnant." He commanded firmly. He wasn't backing down on this issue, it was too important.

Ursula frowned in annoyance at his high handedness. "My armor protects me very well and I'm not that far along. I should be able to do this for at least a few more months..." She started to say before he cut her off.

"It doesn't matter. It's too big a risk and I'll not allow you to take it." Chance growled.

"You'll not allow! Now you see here you overbearing tomkat..." Ursula began, angrily.

Jake could see that things between Chance and Ursula were heating up and wished he could be elsewhere. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed James make a move to step between the battling pair but Jake stepped forward to stop him.

"I know you are programmed to protect Ursula but trying to interfere between her and Chance will screw up that programming because you cannot hurt him. I suggest you ignore this fight since it doesn't involve physical injury. Put it under your file of things you have to learn to get used to between couples." Jake warned the robot so that its circuits wouldn't be confused by conflicting orders in it's brain.

James was silent for a moment. "Thank you for that insight. I have corrected my programming to include that information. Will this happen often?" It asked.

Jake sighed and said mildly amused, "Yes, you can expect it to happen frequently between these two."

"Is there any time I should take action?" It asked in concern.

"Only if they try to pound on each other during a quarrel and not because they are play fighting. It's good for couples to 'clear the air' so to speak, meaning clarify their side of the argument and hopefully come to an agreement." Jake explained.

"Ah, thank you for that explanation." James said processing it for future use.

They returned their attention to the fighting couple and just watched and listened.

"I thought a mated couple was a partnership not a dictatorship. Where do you get off trying to order me around?" Ursula snarled at her mate. She jabbed her finger into his chest. "Now you listen good. I'm not about to sit around while that pair of evil SWAT Kats is here in our dimension. They know how you fight because they are you...sort of...but they know nothing of me..." She continued furiously.

"We have fought them before. You haven't! They are vicious and dangerous and I don't want you on their radar. The problem is ours, Jake's and I, not yours." He said upset that she wouldn't listen to reason.

"My equipment is much more powerful than yours. I have a better chance of taking them out than you!" She hissed.

"No, absolutely not! I forbid you to get involved, Ursula! There's to much danger for you and the kitten! Plus how are you going to continue on during the rest of pregnancy?" Chance said just as mad.

"I can still fight but I'll stop later on! And what about you?! It's just as dangerous for you as it is for me! What am I supposed to do if you end up getting hurt or worse?!" She demanded.

"Look, I'll handle it! Jake and I do training sessions regularly to stay in fighting fitness! You don't!" He insisted.

Ursula snarled at her mate, "How do you know? You see how fit I am...exactly how do you think I keep this way? I work out that's how. I have a training program and an obstacle course as well. That argument won't fly with me!"

Chance felt the ground slipping out from under him in this argument. He turned to his partner and snapped, "Jake, help me out here! Tell Ursula that I'm right!"

'Oh, boy I should have seen that one coming a mile away.' Jake grumbled to himself as he looked first at one than the other. Groaning inside, Jake took a breath in and slowly let it out before saying anything that could cause the argument to escalate or they decided to take it out on him next.

"Fine, I'll play peacemaker. First, I'd like to say that both of you are right." He started to say then shot up his palms, "Hold it, hold it...let me finish," when the couple started to interrupt him angrily. They subsided and Jake continued, "Chance, Ursula has a point. She is still able to fight and her armor does seem to protect her well. It's pretty indestructible as far as I've seen. Ursula, Chance is right too. It is more dangerous for you to play hero while carrying something as precious as a kitten. The evil Dark T-Bone saw you with Chance and he's not stupid. He probably already has guessed how important you are to him and that you are pregnant. He won't hesitate to use that against us. You are now a target and it will seriously hamper us when we fight them next." He said grimly. "The only advantage we have over them now is that they don't know where you and Chance live or your hangar."

Ursula eyes widened at Jake words and went still a moment thinking. "Okay, you've made your point very well. So what about you two? They know your hangar since it's a copy of theirs." Ursula said slowly letting her anger go as the implications of how serious this was sank in.

"Jake can beef up our security system..." Chance started to say only to be interrupted by Jake.

"That's a negative, Chance. My double is just as smart as me. He'll figure it out in nothing flat and that's true of anything else I might come up with." He said flatly.

"Crud, then what are we going to do? Those guys could show up at anytime and Jake certainly can't stay there alone at night." Chance said in concern.

"There's only one solution. It's fortunate our home is so far from the salvage yard, that's our first line of defense. Our second one is having you bring your toys here. There is plenty of room and they will never find you here." Ursula said with finality.

Jake and Chance gaped at her for a long moment. Then Jake said, "Well that is a viable option but if they do figure out where we are there will be no where else to hide."

"Then we will have to take them out as fast as we can." Ursula said grimly.

"Now wait a minute! I still don't want you involved!" Chance objected.

"As Jake already stated, Chance, I am already involved. Dark T-Bone knows who I am so we need to just concentrate on getting them before they get us." She said flatly.

"I don't like it but I can't see another solution right now." Chance said bitterly. "So where is Jake going to stay?"

"Right here! We set up a cot and he can work with James to develop things to fight these guys with that Dark Razor wouldn't think up because Jake will get input from James and Professor Hackle if need be." Ursula said brilliantly.

"I hate to admit it, buddy, but she's got the right idea. It's our best chance of defeating our evil twins." Jake said shaking his head at how neatly she solved their immediate problem.

Chance sighed and admitted defeat for now. "Okay, I may not like it but it does sound like the best plan. So what do we do now?"

"Well, I need to make a new communicator for Ms. Briggs so she can still alert us when there is any trouble in Ursula's hangar and disconnect it in ours. I need to collect any of my current projects and hide them and download my computer onto disks and erase it's memory so my double can't use what I'm developing now." Jake said slowly as he ran through his mind what needed to be done.

"How long will it take you to make a new communicator?" Chance asked.

"At least three days." Jake said.

"I'm certain I can help you make one much faster, sir." James interrupted suddenly.

"Eh, yeah I bet you could. Okay that takes care of that. I guess we better go get that done before our doubles recover and return. We may not have a lot of time." Jake said urgently.

"Take James with you. He can help you get done faster." Ursula suggested.

"Good idea. Well, we better get going then. Ursula please stay here and we'll be back as fast as we can, okay?" Chance said as he moved to her side and hugged her close.

"I won't go anywhere, I promise, Chance." She said warmly. They kissed goodbye.

They all trouped to the elevator and went upstairs. She waved goodbye as the three headed for the hangar.

"We better load the tow truck aboard as well when we return, buddy and shut down the garage and phone for now. I'll put away our business paperwork in the safe and we probably should get my things from my room too." Jake said as they drove back to their garage.

"Crud! I hope we have enough time to get it all done." Chance said tightly as he pushed the tow truck to go a little over the speed limit.

"Do not concern yourself, sirs. Just tell me what you need done and I will help you get it done quickly." James said.

"Thanks, that's going to help a lot." Chance said and the truck went quiet after that as the pair ran through their minds what needed to be done.

Once their truck was out of sight, Ursula sighed tiredly feeling her body craving sleep right now. Since there wasn't any business, she left the shop closed and went upstairs to their home, stepped in and locked the door behind her. Though exhausted, she paused long enough to make a quick tuna sandwich and milk, eating it standing up. Putting her cup in the sink, she headed straight for the bedroom, stripping her clothes off on the way and tossing them onto a chair in the corner of the room. Pulling the covers down, she slipped in and pulled the covers over herself. She was asleep before her head touched the pillow.

It had taken them three hours to close down their hangar, load the Turbokat, and close the garage and yard. A sign on the gate told customers they were on a short vacation so that no civilians would be harmed if their doubles came back to this location.

They were dogged tired, except for James of course. James signaled the secret hangar doors open when they approached in the dark. The runway lights flared up inside showing T-Bone the way in. Heeding James' instructions, he taxied the Turbokat not far from Valkyrie's jet.

For the next half hour, James helped them unload the jet of their cyclotrons, the tow truck, boxes of Jake's inventions, their weapons and missiles and Jake's belongings. James took Jake to a store room and had him wait a moment while he cleared it then placed Jake's actual bed inside with night stand, dresser, and boxes of his clothes and other things.

James had insisted that it was no trouble and preferable if Jake had all his stuff. There was no telling how long they would be here. Jake thought it was a bit much but was really grateful to the robot for making him more comfortable. And he had a point, Jake couldn't very well be in top form if he was tired from sleeping on a cot for days. James showed him where the small bathroom was located then said goodnight as he went to secure the hangar.

Chance assumed that Ursula was upstairs so bid his friend goodnight. Thankfully, they had eaten something while they were packing up so all he wanted to do now was go to bed. He took the elevator up to the garage, walking through the quiet space to the front door then locking it again behind him. He made his way up the stairs and discovered she had locked it which was a relief to him and also meant she was probably sleeping. He unlocked it and stepped through then carefully locked it again and set the alarm.

Yawning, he went to the bedroom and saw her asleep. He smiled and headed for the shower. A few minutes later he was slipping into the bed behind her. He inhaled her scent and gently allowed his fingers to caress her shoulder before letting it drape over her belly. He couldn't help letting his fingers rub her still flat stomach. She moaned softly at his touch.

"No matter what happens, I'll protect the both of you. I won't let him lay a finger on either of you. I'll kill him first." He swore softly.

He kissed her cheek then laid his head behind hers. Despite being tired, his mind wouldn't rest. He kept seeing his double taking his mate and kitten and it made him both frightened and furious. Whatever it took, he would never let that creature get close or hurt her.

What disturbed him the most was the feeling he had when Dark T-Bone had shot at her. It felt like he had been the one doing the shooting. The thought alone that he could ever do such a thing made him shake. He stroked her again in reassurance. He couldn't stop thinking about what decision could have made Dark T-Bone take the wrong path. That Kat was full of hate and buried pain. Something really bad had to have happened in his life. He really didn't want to think that a single decision could have made him and Feral bitter enemies rather than lovers then mates.

So upset by his disturbing thoughts, he sat up a little and leaned down to kiss her. He was pleased when she woke enough to begin kissing him back. 'Oh how he needed this,' he thought as he deepened the kiss.

Ursula could feel how shaken Chance was feeling by his near desperation to be reassured by her very presence. She opened her eyes and stared into his beautiful green ones seeing his need to wipe out the memory of what had happened earlier. She mewed warmly at him and welcomed him.

Increasing his attention he slipped his fingers under the band of her bra slipped it off her then pulled her panties off with one tug. He tossed them off the bed and pulled her closer to him.

He was so eager to reaffirm their bond that he flipped the covers off and rolled back pulling Ursula to his chest. He raised her bottom, aligned himself and sank into her hot and waiting channel. They groaned in unison when their bodies were completely joined together.

After only a moment, Chance began lifting her hips up and down on his stiff member. She mewed in pleasure and added to the up and down motion with a swirl of her hips increasing their pleasure.

Their rhythm started off slow but was soon Chance was thrusting himself into her feverishly. Ursula groaned loudly and mewed as she felt Chance swelling up inside her. They climbed higher and higher till their bodies could no longer hold the pleasure as they fell over the edge together. Chance pulled Ursula down in one hard thrust roaring his climax as Ursula screamed hers. They trembled for a moment then Chance's arms collapsed letting her drop to his chest as they caught their breaths. The room was filled with the scent of sex mixed with sweat.

She inhaled his musky scent into her nose as she lay on his chest. It made her think of love and safety. Chance adored her scent, an earthy spicy odor mixed with rain. He would always remember how she smelled after a bout of lovemaking.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly

"Sorry? What for? You did nothing wrong but try to be a good mate." Ursula said wondering what brought on this.

"About everything. The way I reacted to your secret and wanting to stay of this. But you're not going to you are you?" He said softly, playing with her hair.

"No I'm not Chance. I understand you're scared, I am too especially seeing Dark T-Bone and knowing how it could have been if things in our lives had been different." She said thoughtfully.

"I know and that's what scares me the most. The first time I saw him, I couldn't believe he was me. Everything about him was so wrong and awful that when Jake and I defeated them, I thought that was the end of it. But now…they're back." Chance said bitterly.

Ursula wrapped her arms around his neck comforting him the best she could. "Shh, it's alright. You are not him, Chance. You are you and he is what his life has made him. You are two different people. Your faces prove that. Yours shines with goodness, his with the evil from the bad choices he's made." She told him seriously. "You'll never be like him because of the good choices you've made all your life."

"You don't think it could happen? What's to say that if I were to lose you I might lose who I am and become like him?" He demanded still not convinced.

"Is that what you're so worried about? Chance, for one thing, your partner would never allow it and for another your family would be there to help you through your grief. But I don't intend to die any time soon. So stop this doom and gloom thinking. We'll defeat them and send them back . I won't hear of anything else. Do you understand?" She demanded from him.

With that she pulled him into a demanding kiss. He groaned and let it surround him with her love and let the fear go. He sighed as they pulled away. She smiled at him then lay her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She hoped that was the end of the matter. It was really ridiculous that he had gotten himself so upset by such what if's.

Wrapping his arms around her torso he rolled them to their sides and cuddled letting sleep drag them down. His last thought was that he would never be like his double. He had far too much to live for and love to take that path and with that he drifted off to sleep after Ursula.

Below the couple, Jake stared at the ceiling. He had a small light on since the room was pitch dark. He was exhausted but his mind was too disturbed to let him sleep. To some degree he was feeling the same things as Chance. It was very sobering to think that something so awful could have happened in Dark Razor's life to make him choose such a dark path.

He wondered what it could have been. He and Chance had suffered some awful nightmares when they returned from that fateful trip. It took some time to put it out of their minds but now here it was in their faces again. It made him shudder. Not for the first time did he wish he was mated like Chance. He could really use some comfort right now.

As much as he liked Callie, Jake felt the tentative relationship was a dead end because she barely looked at him. Only his Razor persona got the special looks and he needed her to see him as he was and not the SWAT Kat he became when need arose. It was times like these, that he truly hated his alter ego. Sighing, he shoved his hurtful thoughts aside and sought the sleep he so desperately needed.

Unfortunately, dark dreams began to run through his mind. His body tossed and turned and a cold sweat broke out on his skin under his fur. In his dream he was yelling and screaming at Chance about something but couldn't hear want was being said. Chance was yelling back at him then just turned his back to him. The next thing he knew was he was being jumped on by an enraged Chance. He returned the favor by biting, scratching and pummeling his friend.

Standing outside himself, Jake screamed at his dream self to stop but neither of them heard him. Blood was spraying the air as the combatants continued to claw at each other. His ears were torn when the battled ceased. He stood swaying on his feet and laying still was Chance. Jake shuddered in horror at the look on his dream self's face as he stood over the unconscious tabby with murder in his eyes

"NO!!" Jake yelled out, finally waking himself, his body cold and shivering with cold sweat. He had sat up and was clutching the bedding in his paws as his heart pounded in his ears. It took several moments for him to calm down enough to get up from the bed. He wanted to wash the scent of fear off his fur. As he stepped into the bathroom, he knew this wouldn't be the end of the nightmares. They would end only when the evil pair was defeated and gone

In the early morning light, Ursula woke up and blearily noted the time was a little passed seven. Her sleepy mind coaxed her to snuggle back into the nice comfortable warmth of Chance's body. Then suddenly an important thought slipped through and she jerked awake. She remembered she had a doctor's appointment at nine this morning.

Cursing to herself, she slipped out of her mate's arms and stalked off to the bathroom. Chance groaned and lifted a heavy eyelid noting that Ursula had gotten up and hearing the shower turn on. Groaning his displeasure Chance got up and headed for the bathroom. It was Sunday so there was no reason for Ursula to get up so early.

He opened the door just in time to see Ursula step into the shower. Chance closed the door and leaned against it.

"Kitten, it's too early to get up. Come back to bed." He coaxed speaking loud enough for her to hear over the water.

"I know but I have an appointment with Dr. Gibson today." Ursula said back

Chance snapped completely awake at the news. 'That's right! I completely forgot about it!' He thought in annoyance. His mate was not going alone this time especially now so he opened the shower and stepped in behind her. She jumped a bit in surprise.

"Chance, what are you doing?" Ursula asked as Chance picked up the bottle of liquid soap and lathering up his palms.

"Joining you in a nice relaxing shower. Also, I'm coming with you and no arguments." He said as he soaped her back.

"Okay, you can come. Oh!" Ursula sighed in agreement then jolted when he touched her more erotically.

"Good, but I want to have a bit more fun." Chance said huskily as began to tease her.

After their bout of fun in the shower, Chance and Ursula headed down to the hangar where the truck was parked. They didn't see Jake as Chance drove through the secret door and down the hidden road behind their place.

"Nice camouflage work, kitten." He complimented her as they made it out to the main road and headed for town.

"Thanks," She said with a warm smile.

They drove for a bit in companionable silence until she finally asked him a question he knew she was going to ask eventually.

"Chance, were you ever going to tell me about you being a SWAT Kat?" Ursula asked

Chance took a deep breath, "Yes, I've been trying to tell you the past few weeks but I would say something completely different. But what about you? Were you going to tell me?" He asked in return.

"Yes, but not like this. I'm sorry you had to find out that way." She said with a sigh of regret.

"But why? I thought you hated vigilantes. What changed your mind?" He asked.

"Nothing changed my mind. Things just kept happening that placed me in that position. I was bored and Professor Hackle thought to have me test his new toys to keep my mind off my problems. Unfortunately, when I was testing the suit that was when the Metallikats showed up and Felina was in trouble and things just kept going on from there. Every time I tried to avoid trouble it seemed to find me anyway. Eventually, I just gave up and did what I had to do to protect those I cared for." She sighed with a measure of disgust and resignation.

Chance glanced at her, "But how do you know when there was trouble in the city? Did the Professor have an enforcer radio?"

"No, he didn't have a radio though sometimes I found out on the TV which I assume you did occasionally. After all the times Steele would throw Felina into the middle of things without sufficient backup, I finally gave her a communicator just like you did for Callie. Okay, my turn. When did you and Jake decide to do all this? Being a SWAT Kat, I mean." Ursula asked looking at him.

"Not too long after we were kicked out of the enforcers. I was depressed and Jake made the suggestion that we get back into the air." He said with a shrug.

"I thought so." She smirked.

Chance looked at her stupefied, "W-What do you mean? Jake and I did everything we could back then to keep you from suspecting us!"

"Well, I had my suspicions. I knew it had to be a pair of ex-enforcers because of your skills." Ursula said smiling. "Come on love, it wasn't that hard to guess that the best pilot I had was flying that stunning bird and that only a genius like Jake could have built. As well as all those fancy gadgets he invented. Also there was the timeline from when you left the force and when the SWAT Kats showed up. Logical deduction, my love."

Luckily they had reached the doctor's building parking lot by then as Chance was staring at his mate in stunned disbelief. She shook her head at his look.

"Despite knowing all that, it still didn't help me know who, only who you were likely to be. I only had suspicions about you but could never prove it. You were very careful about that." She reassured him.

"But…crud, Jake and I did everything we could so you wouldn't know." Chance objected as they got out of the truck.

Ursula shrugged. "Except for the fact the two of you lived in a salvage yard full of enforcer parts. Where else could someone get what they needed to build a jet anyway?" She asked rhetorically.

Chance shook his head, " Damn, I never thought such things would give us a way."

"Come on, love. You didn't think I became Chief Enforcer for my political savy did you?" She snorted.

Chance could only stare after her as they went into the building. But he quickly snapped out of it as they reached the elevators. They stepped in and she punched the button for the third floor. There they got off and walked down the hall to Dr. Gibson's office where Ursula informed the nurse of her appointment as Chance looked around.

Ursula noticed this and knew who he was looking for. She touched his arm causing him to look at her. He relaxed a bit and placed his arm around her waist as they moved to sit on a couple of empty chairs. Ursula laid her head on Chance's shoulder thinking how having him here was better then the first time.

Chance laid his head against hers his arm still around her waist as he continued to look alertly around. Some five minutes later the nurse called out for Ursula to come in. The nurse noted the dark female had come with her mate this time but that he seemed tense and nervous. He seemed to be watching for something but she couldn't imagine what.

"Dr. Gibson will be with you in a moment." She said before leaving them in an exam room.

Chance sighed. He hated places like this, they always made him nervous. Ursula could smell his tension and fear.

"Chance, it's okay. Please relax." Ursula said coming to his side and nuzzling his face.

"Sorry, kitten. Just bringing up some bad memories." Chance said turning to look at her.

"Well, this time it's good ones." Ursula said kissing him on the check.

Chance was about to kiss her back when the door opened making him push her behind him protectively. Dr. Gibson was startled when someone growled at her causing her to jump and look up from the medical file she had been glancing at. It was a powerfully built striped tabby tom standing there glowering at her. Her patient was behind him.

"Uh…hello." Dr. Gibson said hesitantly.

"Dr. Gibson, I'm sorry! This is Chance, my mate. He's just a bit uneasy right now." Ursula said moving pass Chance as she offered an apology to her doctor.

"Oh, uh...glad to meet you, sir." Dr. Gibson said bit nervously.

Chance blushed in embarrassment for having snapped at the doctor. "Gee, I'm sorry, I'm a bit tense in doctor's offices."

Dr. Gibson gave him an encouraging smile, "That's alright, a lot of people are like that. Shall I begin?"

While their enemies were at the doctor's office, the Dark SWAT Kats had found a large cave that would accommodate their Turbokat in the mountains north of Megakat City.

"Well, this is just great! Not only is the jet out of commission but were stuck here!" Dark Razor snarled yanking his helmet off and throwing it across the cave floor in resentment. When he didn't get any response from his partner he turned around and saw him leaning against the cave wall with his arms across his massive chest. He seemed to be lost in thought.

'What the hell could he be thinking?' Dark Razor thought.

He was still fuming from being taken out by that female in the fancy armor. The dart had caused him pain before knocking him out. He woke up in the struggling Turbokat with a partner who hadn't said a word since finding this hideaway. That just made him madder about their situation and about their doubles and that female.

"What are you standing there for? We need to start working on the jet!" Dark Razor hissed out.

"Whatever. Just shut up already." Dark T-Bone snarl at Dark Razor

"What's go your tail in a twist?" Dark Razor asked, curious despite himself.

"…It's my double." He said distractedly.

Dark Razor looked at him, "So? What about him?"

"He has a mate whose carrying a kitten right now." Dark T-Bone barked out savagely.

"So what? It has nothing to do with us right now!" Dark Razor said dully, uninterested.

"But it does! They have everything we wanted and what do we have? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Dark T-Bone yelled furious.

For once the both of them didn't say anything for a long time. They just stood there glaring at each other until Dark T-Bone spoke up again.

"Do you think things could have gone differently if we never worked for Dark Kat or Callie?" Dark T-Bone asked softly.

At first Dark Razor wasn't sure how to answer that. 'Could things have really turned out differently if we had protected the city? No! Everything would just end the same way! Nothing would have change!' Dark Razor thought bitterly, his anger reigniting.

"Of course not! Not after what Feral did to us or did you forget about that?!" Dark Razor said fuming.

"Yeah, you're right. It won't change anything. And we can't forgive Feral and those goodie SWAT Kats for what they did to us too." Dark T-Bone finally said, his outrage returning but only half way.

Dark T-Bone didn't know why but his anger wasn't as strong as it used to be. It was like something had given him a measure of calm. Could it have been when he saw his double with that she-kat? From what he had heard there was a great deal of love and caring by that T-Bone for the she-kat that carried his kitten. It was equally obvious that she cared for him with the same intensity.

'If what I saw was true then I can't hurt her.' He thought broodingly, feeling something wake up inside him. Whatever it was he just hoped it wouldn't get in his and Dark Razor's way when they sought their revenge against the good SWAT Kats.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Weeks had gone by, much to everyone's dismay, since the Dark SWAT Kats landed in their dimension. Though Steele thought it was nonsense he couldn't deny that Ms. Briggs had witnessed what had happened after they had kidnapped her. So the enforcers were on high alert. They'd been briefed on the differences between the two sets of SWAT Kats and were as ready as they could be.

But as time passed and there had been no sign of the evil pair, tensions had risen. The SWAT Kats, Valkyrie and the enforcers searched daily without a scrap of evidence that the pair was even still around. The public wasn't aware of the hidden danger and the enforcers intended to keep it that way so Steele kept them on alert around the clock. No one would relax until the evil pair were caught, killed or returned to their own dimension.

Meanwhile, the hunted pair were having some serious problems of their own. Hidden in one of the many caves that riddled the mountains north of the city, the dark Turbokat rested in the same spot Dark T-Bone had managed to land it during their escape.

For the first couple of days, they rested and recovered from their injuries. For the next few weeks they had attempted to repair their jet with the meager supplies they had on hand but it was to no avail. The jet was still grounded.

Frustration was added to their growing anger. They hadn't left the cave except to find food and water. Failure to get the jet repaired fed on their growing irritation with each other. The only good luck they'd had was no one had come looking for them in this area. A small river ran nearby and there was game so basic needs were being met.

As yet another day dawned, Dark Razor was once more attempting to fix whatever was preventing the jet from getting off the ground. Trying to cobble together some fraying wire to a power outlet caused a short that made his repair explode in a small bang of sparks and smoke. Dark Razor had jerked his paws out and hissed his displeasure.

"Damn it all! At this rate I'll never get the jet off the ground!" Dark Razor hissed throwing the tool he had been using in a fit of rage.

"Watch it! You nearly took my head off with that thing!" Dark T-Bone snarled back picking up the tool.

"Oh, yeah fur ball? Maybe having you headless around here would make things a whole lot easier!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Dark Razor jumped down from the cockpit where he had been working. Now he was face to face with his equally surly partner.

"Ever since the whole run in with our counterparts and that she-kat, your head been anywhere but here!" Dark Razor snapped.

"So what? It not like we can go anywhere! The jet can't fly, we've no parts to fix it and our faces are plastered everywhere!" Dark T-Bone grumbled, not really in the mood for one of their many arguments.

"I have enough parts to get it running and it would probably be in the air now if you would give me a paw instead of daydreaming!"

"How I spend my time is none of your business!"

"The hell it isn't! We need to get out of here if you haven't forgotten. What the heck could be more important that you would just ignore our problems?" Dark Razor asked demanding an answer.

"Like I said before it's none of your business!" Dark T-Bone snapped and turned away.

"It's that she-kat, isn't it? You just can't stop thinking about her!" Dark Razor hissed in annoyance then snorted in disgust when Dark T-Bone froze confirming his suspicion.

"And what if I am? What business is it of yours? Are you going to do anything about it?" Dark T-Bone's voice went cold and threatening but he didn't turn around.

"You stupid fool! Have you forgotten she's the enemy? She was wearing an armored suit and fighting beside those goody two-shoes, wasn't that clue enough for you? An what about what she did to me?" Dark Razor nearly spit at him.

"I don't give a rat's ass! And what I think about my counterpart and that she-kat has nothing to do with you!" Dark T-Bone said shouting, glancing over his shoulder at his partner.

"You're only thinking about her cuz your damn twin has someone and you don't!" Dark Razor said coldly, twisting the knife on an old wound.

Dark T-Bone's paws clenched into fists and his body began to shake with uncontrollable rage. "Don't you dare bring Sarah into this!" Dark T-Bone hissed darkly.

"And if I do? What are you going to about it? Cry?" Dark Razor sneered nastily.

Dark Razor watched as Dark T-Bone slowly turned. Every movement showed just how furious the dark tabby was. For just a moment, Dark Razor feared he might have pushed his partner's buttons a bit too much this time. Losing Sarah and their kitten was a sore point for Dark T-Bone, one that was still raw after all this time. It didn't help that after Sarah's death his parents got a divorce causing a major rift in the family that was further widened when he was kicked out of the enforcers by Feral. After that, his family turned their backs on him.

Yeah, maybe he'd gone too far this time. He watched his partner warily. After turning to face him, Dark T-Bone halted and worked to control his anger. He was failing miserably at it. He knew he shouldn't be so mad at his long time partner. Dark Razor's life hadn't been a bed of roses either.

Growing up in a home where your parents didn't think you would amount to anything had to be hard on anyone. He had done everything he could to try and gain their love and acceptance but they only pushed him away and ignored him. More interested in their personal lives rather than their kitten. He was an inconvenience to them. Even after he had left home and tried to make something of himself, he had been shot down, first by aeronautical companies who had blacklisted his work for reasons he could never find out and then being kicked out of the enforcers with Chance. Finishing off his humiliation and lack of self worth was his parents showing up to loudly denounce him and calling him a failure. Yeah, he had every reason to be bitter and angry.

But still to bring up Sarah like that then to insult him...he couldn't forgive Dark Razor so easily not without a liberal amount of pain first. So in a burst of speed, Dark T-Bone tackled Dark Razor to the ground and began biting, scratching and clawing at one another like a couple of alley kats.

While the two were busy fighting, a dark form lurked in the shadows watching the two tomkats fight. As he watched an evil smile spread across his face. 'So, the rumors were true!' He thought, his mind racing with possibilities. These two might be exactly what he needed to take down the city. Raising his paw he signaled his bat-like creatures to stop the Dark SWAT Kats struggle so he could talk to them.

Dark T-Bone and Dark Razor stopped their fighting when they heard the familiar chattering and odd screeching of creeplings. Before they could react, clawed fingers suddenly pulled them apart. Furious at the things interference and because they hated them on general principles, the Dark SWAT Kats turned on the creatures this in turn made the creeplings angry enough to resort to biting and clawing back. But before it could become a bloody melee, a voice roared out.

"Enough! There's no need for us to fight." A way too familiar voice spoke, one they'd heard far too many times over the years.

"Dark Kat!" They shouted at the same time. They quickly looked toward where the voice had come from. T-Bone tossed the creepling he had in a choke hold.

"I see that you know who I am. Good." Dark Kat said stepping out of the shadows.

"That's because your counterpart in our world is the same as you, Dark Crud." Dark T-Bone said with disgust.

"Then you may know the reason as to why I'm here." Dark Kat said signaling his creeplings to depart for now. The things flew up toward the ceiling out of sight.

Eyeing Dark Kat distrustfully, the evil pair moved closer together to present a united front, their prior argument forgotten in the face of a common enemy. They both noted that this world's Dark Kat looked exactly like their own, right down to the evil pouring off him.

'Great, leave our world and still end up with Dark Crud.' Dark T-Bone thought bitterly.

"How did you find us?" Dark Razor demanded, coldly.

"It wasn't that hard. From listening to enforcer broadcasts, I was able to learn of your existence and about your fight with my world's SWAT Kats and that new nuisance, Valkyrie. The damage to your jet was described and since these are my favorite haunts, I made an educated guess they would be yours as well. I was correct!" Dark Kat said in amusement.

"Goodie for you! You've found us, now take yourself out! I've got enough problems to take care of than deal with you right now." Dark Razor hissed in annoyance, preparing to chase him out if necessary.

"Ah yes! As to that, perhaps I can help you if you're willing to listen to the deal I want to offer you." Dark Kat said smoothly, ignoring Dark Razor's implied threat.

"Not interested..." Dark Razor started to spit out but was cut off.

"We're listening!" Dark T-Bone said flatly. They were in a bind and the only way out was with the creep but he sensed that quite possibly this Dark Kat might be worse than his own but what choice did they really have. Razor hissed in annoyance but didn't offer any further objection.

Dark Kat studied them before speaking. He could see the likeness between them and the SWAT Kats but also the very big difference. These kats weren't softies. They were willing to do anything without a qualm and perhaps be willing to fight to get back what they had lost on their world.

"Excellent! Then listen closely..." He began to lay out his plan.

On the other side of the city and some ways from where their enemies were hiding out, Ursula was laying down on the sofa in the living room of her home. She had taken her lunch break early as she was feeling more tired lately. As she rested, she thought about Chance. He was more tired than her. He was barely functioning as he did took care of the salvage for the day at the yard then returned to help James and Jake work on building new weapons to fight their deadly doubles. Though the yard and garage were closed, that didn't stop Burke and Murray from dumping salvage so Chance had to go in, otherwise it would be hopelessly back up. Because Jake was completely focused on making new weapons, it was left to Chance to keep the yard up alone.

By the time he stopped for the day, he could barely stand. He had just enough energy to eat and take a hot shower before collapsing into bed and sleeping soundly then getting up and doing it all over again. Ursula was beginning to worry about Chance's health.

Ursula herself couldn't say much for as soon as she brought the subject up, Chance would change it saying he didn't want her overworking now. He even went as far as getting James to take care of the repair work on the cars before she arrived in the morning leaving her with only the paperwork to do. At first she didn't mind too much as her back was beginning to bother her a little. But it didn't stop her from wishing Chance would take a breather more often.

'But he won't, not with Dark T-Bone and Dark Razor out there somewhere.' She thought with a tired sigh, her paw caressed her slightly protruding stomach

That action made her think about how scared she had been when she'd learned she was pregnant. But thanks to Jenny, Mrs. Furlong, Felina and Callie who answered her questions on what to expect as the pregnancy progressed, she felt less afraid and more excited about the event now.

It was incredible to think that a new life was growing inside her. A life that was a piece of her and a piece of Chance. Her life had taken such a stunning turn in just a year from being male all her life, to becoming female, to being in love and now mated, and best of all pregnant. It sounded like something out of a science fiction novel except it was really her life.

'Wonder if it's male or female,' She mused dreamily. 'If it's female...Winry would be a great name and if male...perhaps...' Her thoughts were disturbed by the sound of the kitchen door opening suddenly then slamming shut.

Surprised, Ursula got off the sofa quickly then regretted it as a brief wave of dizziness swept over her. She stayed still until the world settled again.

Chance muttered under his breath feeling slightly annoyed and angry with Jake. His partner had come to the yard unexpectedly and found Chance passed out behind a newly arrived pile of salvage. It had taken him some minutes to revive his partner. Angry and worried he'd ordered his partner home and finished the job himself.

'Just because I passed out for a moment, Jake is all upset and sending me home!' He growled in his mind as he tossed his hat into a nearby chair in the living room. Only then did he notice Ursula standing there a bit unsteadily, staring at him in concern.

'Crud, I hope Jake didn't call and tell her!' He thought in a panic. He didn't need her worried about him when she had enough to be concerned about with being pregnant.

"Sorry, kitten. Did I startle you?" Chance asked moving to her side quickly.

"A bit. I was just laying down. Why are you home so early?" Ursula asked wrapping her arms around Chance tired body.

"Feeling a bit too tired so decided to just come home and rest." Chance said, telling a little white lie as he felt himself relax in her arms.

"That's good to hear! I was starting to worry about you. With everything you've been doing and not stopping to rest, you've had me concerned that you would pass out or something." Ursula said sighing in relief.

"Ah, kitten you shouldn't worry so …" Chance started to say but was interrupted by the phone's ringing.

'Crud, that must be Jake!' Chance thought as he tried to keep Ursula by his side, but she slipped from his arms and walked to the kitchen to answer it. Gulping, he turned quickly and made for the hallway wanting to reach the bedroom before Ursula could chew him out. But his timing was poor.

"Chance Furlong, Freeze!" Ursula barked, the old snap of command in her voice. Chance did so unable to even set a toe into their room. Carefully and slowly he turned around to see Ursula staring at him with a look of fury in her eyes.

"Uhmm…Jake told you huh? Kitten, it was…" He tried to protest.

"Don't you kitten me! You ended up passing out at the yard! Do you know how dangerous that was?! Especially if your doubles had appeared? Not just that but the harm that you could have come to just doing your work there with no one else being there to help you. You were just lucky Jake had decided to check on you!" Ursula said tautly as she marched up to him. She didn't want to think what could have happened if Jake hadn't been concerned enough to go to the yard and found Chance out cold.

"Look, Ursula see I'm alright! Nothing happened to me. Jake just overreacted a bit. I just passed out for a sec." Chance said trying to defend himself.

"It wasn't a second, Chance! It was several minutes!"

"It's nothing to worry about!"

"Yes, it is! You need to rest…" Ursula began to argue but was cut off.

"No, I'm fine! You're the one that needs to rest." Chance said but gasped as Ursula slap her paws against his chest.

"Stop worrying about me and for once worry about yourself!" Ursula said looking down not wanting Chance to see the tears that were building up.

But Chance sensed her distress, "Kitten, what's wrong?"

"You're not resting that's what's wrong!"

Chance knew she was hiding something since she wouldn't look up. So he gently took her chin his fingers and asked , "Kitten look at me."

But she refused, keeping her head down. Sighing, Chance forced her chin up so that she had to look at him. Pain struck his heart as he saw she was crying. He felt ashamed. He could kick himself for upsetting her so much.

"Ursula, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I just didn't want you to worry about me at all." He pleaded with her.

"How can you expect me not to worry if you're always working and worrying about those Dark SWAT Kats? Chance, when was the last time you had a good night sleep?" She demanded despite the tears still running down her face.

Chance took a deep breath, "Alright, I get it. I'll take today and tomorrow off in order to get some much needed rest. Okay?"

"Not quite but it's a start. You need to take breaks so this doesn't happen again. Now, go ahead and take a shower then straight to bed, okay?" Ursula said firmly, wiping the tears from her eyes with a kleenex he grabbed for her. She was grateful Chance was listening to reason and getting some rest.

"Yes, mother." Chance said with a small smirk then hurried away when Ursula shot him a look.

While Chance took his shower, Ursula went to the kitchen to fix him a light meal before going to bed. It was two roasted tuna sandwiches with a side of salad. She placed the food on a small tray and carried it to the master bedroom. She had just come in as Chance finished his shower and was walking into the room. He came over and nuzzled her check, Ursula returned the nuzzle, adding a purr to show he was forgiven.

"Thanks, kitten." Chance said taking one of the sandwiches then taking a bite of it.

"You're welcome love, Now get some rest." Ursula said then left to return to work.

It was some hours later, when Ursula was closing up the shop, that Jake arrived. He look very tired and weary but not as bad as Chance. Ursula frowned, the two were really working themselves to the bone.

"How's Chance?" Jake asked coming to her side.

"Oh, okay. I have him upstairs getting some sleep. You look like you could use a good nights shuteye too. If you want I can bring you some dinner down later." Ursula offered knowing Jake would go to the hanger and begin working on the projects he had going forgetting about lunch and everything else.

"Thanks, Ursula. I'd really appreciate that. Chance get mad about me tattling on him?" He asked in tired humor.

"No in fact he tried to hide but wasn't fast enough." Ursula said with a smirk. Then said firmly, , "Get some rest, Jake. You won't be much help to Megakat City if you and Chance are falling over unconscious."

Jake laughed, "I will. I promise. Good night." He went past her to the hidden elevator and vanished from view.

"Night." Ursula said locking the outside door to the garage then heading up the stairs to her house. She locked the door and walked through to the living room and found Chance sitting on the sofa watching his Scaredy-cat cartoon.

"Did you sleep well?" Ursula asked warmly from the doorway.

"No, couldn't sleep." Chance said clicking off the TV.

Ursula sighed and walked over to Chance, "Come on let's go to bed."

Chance nodded, tossing the remote control on the coffee table. Taking his mate's paw in his own, the two headed for bed. She changed quickly, putting on one of Chance's work t-shirts then crawling onto the bed to lay next to his restless form. He lay awake unable to get comfortable or find sleep.

A warm paw began to stroke his chest tenderly. He sighed, enjoying his mate's touch. Ursula allowed her other paw to slip between his legs and into his boxers so that she could fondle him.

Chance gasped and bucked his hips at that wonderful touch that caused a shiver of pleasure to run up his back. Ursula cupped her mate's sack, massaging and kneading it gently. She heard him groan in pleasure and noted his member was pushing up his boxers like a tent. Smiling, she moved her paw from his chest to his upright member and began to stroke it steadily while it was still covered by his boxers adding to his pleasure by the friction

Chance moaned loudly bucking his hips to gain more friction. He tried to let Ursula know he wanted more but was unable to vocalize his wishes. He was panting heavily from the over load of pleasure.

Ursula glanced up and saw his green eyes cloud over with lust and pleasure. She didn't stop her paws till a large wet spot formed on his boxers. Without a word she pulled her paws away eliciting a hiss of unhappiness from Chance.

She ignored it as she sat up and reached for the band to his boxers. With a firm grip, she pulled at them. Chance realized what she was doing and raised his hips enough so that she could slip them off easily. The cold air made him hiss. Ursula took a moment to admire her mate in his full glory before she leaned over and began to flick her tongue over the head taking a small taste of the pre-cum leaking out.

Chance whimpered from her teasing. Finally, he reached out to tug his mate's hair to tell her he wanted more and now. Giving his tip a parting kiss, she raised up and took his member in her paw, rapidly jerking him off building his pleasure. A sudden throbbing in her palm warned her he was getting close. She stopped. His eyes nearly bugged out. 'How could she stop now!?' He thought blearily, his member so hard he couldn't stand it.

His attention was snatched from his discomfort by what she did next. She grasped him again but this time only lightly as she ran her thumb over his tip and spread the pre-cum around a bit. Chance was going out of his mind, it was hard to keep his eyes open but he made the effort and was glad he had. Ursula had a playful smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes as she rubbed his member again briefly, getting pre-cum on her palm then bringing it up to her face and taking a deep sniff. Slowly she began to lick it off, her eyes watching him the whole time. She made sure to do it slow and sensually as her mate watched transfixed. When she was done, she started to lean down again but Chance stopped her.

"I want you now." He said in a deep, husky voice, pulling her up urgently.

Ursula draw back, "Not yet. I'm not finished."

"I don't care. Your scents too much for me to wait!" Chance said, panting for her, inhaling her intoxicating odor.

"Is that so?" Ursula smiled wickedly as she reached down and slipped her panties off then pulled off her night shirt and tossed them. "How's that?" She teased.

"Crud, Kitten!" Chance said getting drunk on her now heavy scent of arousal, his member twitching some.

Knowing she needed to hold off Chance a bit longer, she placed her paws between her legs and began a slow circling movement with her thumb. She moaned deeply as it began to feel good. Her movements picked up speed as she could feel her climax coming closer. Chance's eyes had closed but snapped opened when he heard her give a small scream and watched her body shake with her climax.

That had made Chance even harder, if that was even possible as he watched his mate pull her paw from between her legs and lick the juices from them a bit then offered them to Chance to sniff and lick too. He groaned with pleasure as he let his tongue flick out and touch her palm then used it to pull each digit into his mouth to suck on. He cleaned each finger while Ursula watched him and felt herself tighten again and throb with renewed heat.

Once done, Chance let go, smiling at her as she smirked a little back at him. Chance thought by doing this she would finally let their bodies join together.

That wasn't the goal in Ursula's mind as she took Chance's member into her paw then leaned and took the whole thing into her mouth. Chance gasped and bucked at the sudden hot wetness that surrounded his cock. Ursula sucked as her tongue move up and down his member letting it trace over his tip. Chance growled and whimpered in hot need. He reached out to intertwine his fingers into his mate's hair.

Grinning around her mouthful, Ursula added a purr to her work. Chance nearly shrieked at that and began to thrust helplessly into her mouth wanting desperately to reach a climax this time. Ursula helped him along by grazing her teeth carefully along his shaft. That was it. She felt him throb hard. She had to hold his hips to keep from being choked as he thrust faster and roared as he came, pouring his seed into her greedy mouth. She quickly swallowed and sucked until he was drained and limp on the bed.

Smiling, she kissed his limp member then moved up to his mouth and kissed him deeply. He moaned softly. She released him so he could catch his breath. She lay contentedly by his side as he panted heavily.

"Tired?" Ursula asked

"Very, just need to a few minutes then…" Chance began to say but was stopped when Ursula kissed him.

"Go head a sleep, love. You're more than welcome to continue this when you've rested."

"Oh, I will. You can count on that!"

Sighing, Chance happily wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close so that he could nuzzle and lick her neck a bit before finally drifting to sleep. Sighing, pleased with her success, Ursula allowed herself to join him.

In the hangar below the now sleeping pair, Jake and James had just finished upgrading the SWAT Kats glovatrixs. With the new upgrades to their hand weapons and to the Turbokat, he hoped it gave them a much needed edge against their doubles.

There was another problem he didn't quite know how to solve though. If they succeeded in capturing the Dark SWAT Kats, he didn't know how to send them back. It was pure accident it had happened in the first place and they would have to cooperate to duplicate that method. Of course they would do no such thing.

He would have to put his head together with Professor Hackle and perhaps James to come up with a solution. Yawning he looked down at his watch and noted the time. It was late and Ursula hadn't brought him the promised meal.

'She must have been really worried about Chance to forget a promise.' He thought. 'Well, I can't say I blame her. He's been pushing himself to hard lately.'

He got up from his stool and stretched. He told James that he was going out and would be returning much later. James bid him a safe trip as Jake got into the elevator. Outside Jake took the keys of tow truck Chance had left parked in front of the garage.

Climbing in and buckling his seat, he started the engine and pulled away. He was soon cruising down the empty highway toward the city center. Even this late, there would be places still open. As he reached the city limits, he turned down a main thoroughfare making for a new place that had opened.

It was a tavern that offered alcohol and good food. He been there a couple of times and like it. The parking lot wasn't too full when he pulled in and locked his truck and set armed its security system. He walked up to the door and pushed his way in. Stopping at the bar, he ordered a light beer. Drink in paw he made for his favorite spot which, luckily, was empty.

Sitting down with a sigh, he drank his beer slowly and watched the Kats around him. When he'd finished half his drink when he spotted Felina. He was mildly surprised to see her here at this time of night.

She was dressed casually in a white cambric shirt with somewhat faded blue jeans and cowboy boots. She walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. Jake had seen her plenty of times in her enforcer uniform but never in civies. She looked hot. He found himself staring at her. She had a very athletically and powerfully built, lean body and a head of beautiful ebony hair with that stripe of white to accent a handsome face.

Jake found himself breathing a bit heavily and his heart racing when she turned to face the room and gave him a better look of her.

Felina casually looked around the quiet tavern. It was a favorite place of hers and she needed somewhere to wind down before going to bed. She'd run home after getting off duty and changed her clothes to more comfortable attire.

She ruminated on how much things had changed for her family. She was still amazed that her former uncle now aunt was expecting a kitten. It just blew her away but after she'd gotten over the shock, she'd found herself excited at the prospect of a little cousin. She couldn't wait to spoil it rotten. She chuckled mentally at that. She'd wished her aunt a warm good luck on the pregnancy. She remembered how scared Ursula had been until Chance's mother and sisters spoke with her. Now she was more confident and excited about the birth. Felina intended to stop by over the weekend to leave some of her old kitten clothes and toys in case the kitten was a female.

Her mind then drifted to what had started as a fairly good day but had ended sourly. This was one of the changes in her life she wasn't happy about. When her 'uncle' died and Steele was made Commander, things at Enforcer Headquarters had steadily gone down hill. She did her best to help her squad keep up their spirits and not let a lousy boss deter them from being the best they could be in defense of the city. It was hard doing that in the face of Steele's stupid orders, cowardice, and lack of leadership skills.

A case in point was the conflicting orders the idiot gave on how to find those Dark SWAT Kats that were hiding somewhere. She ignored what he sent out and had her enforcers doing sweeps in every section of the city hoping to catch a glimpse of them. She was worried about the trouble those two could cause especially since they were an exact double of their guys but totally evil, if what Callie had told was true and she had no reason to believe otherwise.

Meanwhile for her, personally, she was forced to put up with that two-bit weasels constant bullying to remind her what her place was. She gave a very unshe-kat like snort as she took another healthy swallow of her beer. As if that mattered to everyone else. Even if Steele was in charge of the Enforcers on paper the enforcers themselves preferred to obey her orders than his, earning her the title 'The Shadow Chief.' She smiled grimly at that.

When she'd found out about her new nickname, she had laughed. But secretly, she felt a sense of pride knowing she had the support of nearly all the enforcers to help her deal with Steele.

Feeling more relaxed, she glanced around the tavern more closely. Instantly, she spotted a familiar face, the dim light having hidden him for a moment. Pleased that there was someone she knew here, she saunter over to Jake's table.

"Hi, Jake." Felina greeted the cinnamon tom kat warmly.

"Hey, Felina. Tough day at work?" Jake asked causally, smiling back at her.

"You could say that. What about you? Tough day or just enjoying the night?"

Jake took a quick sip of his drink, "A little of both, actually."

Felina took the seat next him, "You okay? You seem like something's bothering you."

'You have no idea.' He though heavily. But aloud he said, "It's my so called relationship with Callie. We're at a dead end."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you know why?"

"Razor."

Felina nodded. She understood what Jake meant. There were plenty of she-kats she knew that often fantasized about the SWAT Kats. She wasn't to surprised to learn Callie was one of them.

"Don't be so hard on her, Jake. She's not the only she-kat that has that fantasy about what it would be like to have either Razor or T-Bone in bed." Felina said taking a sip of her own drink.

"I know, I wish she could pay as much attention as she does to Razor." He said, a little of his true state of mind coming through in his voice.

Felina ran one of her claws around the rim of her beer bottle. "Hmm, maybe it's time for you two to be seeing others?" She mused thoughtfully.

"Heh! You're probably right. Uhm...who do you like...Razor or T-Bone?" He asked hesitantly.

"Neither! They're not my type." She said bluntly.

Jake blink once then twice, "Seriously?"

Felina nodded, "The type of kat I like…" she paused and finished her beer then stood up suddenly and leaned down toward him, breathing gently into his ear as she whispered, "...are the ones like you. Good night, Jake." She stood back up, gave him a wink and before he could react to what she'd said, she leaned back down and kissed his nose then left the tavern.

Jake sat there in stunned disbelief. 'She was interested in him!' He thought in dazed amazement. He didn't know what he felt about that or what he should do about it. Before he could get his mind back to some semblance of order a beeping noise snapped him out it.

Quickly Jake got up and went outside for a moment to take the call in private. The communicator blinked blue which meant it was Hackle calling him. This was the new comm unit he had built for both Callie and the Professor to use to reach the SWAT Kats if they needed them.

"Yes, Professor?" Jake answered dropping his voice to a deeper tone he used as Razor.

"Razor, could you and T-Bone drop by my place tomorrow? I have something that I wish to show you two." Hackle said calmly.

"We'll be there, sir."

"Thank you. See you in the morning."

Jake bid the professor a good night than clicked off. He wondered what the Professor had to show them. 'Perhaps it's something that can help us with the Dark SWAT Kats, I sure hope so.' He thought, putting the communicator back into his pocket.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

In the early morning rays, Chance was quietly getting dressed so as not to wake Ursula from her peaceful slumber. Last night was quite a shock but very enjoyable one except for not being able to continuing their activities as much as he would have liked. But he knew the pregnancy was taking a lot of Ursula, so he wanted her to rest as much as possible.

Once done dressing, Chance reached over to pull the bedding back over her but stopped as his eyes rested on her abdomen. It was beginning swell outward, a clear sign his mate was indeed expecting a kitten. Suddenly an old fear, he thought he managed to bury weeks ago, rose up and nearly choked him. A chill swept over him freezing him to the bone as sweat broke out across his forehead and terror gripped his heart.

Chance tried to push the fear away but was failing miserably at it. The fear grew stronger causing him to grit his teeth and take deep breaths to try and calm his nerves. As he stared at her swelling stomach, he understood why he was suddenly so consumed with fear once more. Ursula was as far along as Sarah had been when she had the accident that cost her their kitten.

'This is ridiculous! I shouldn't be afraid, they aren't the same Kat.' He tried to convince himself but his traitorous memory wouldn't stop the scene he well remembered. The sight of Sarah on that hospital bed, pale and exhausted, as the doctor told him how they had tried everything they could to save the kitten but it was to late. That call and images changed to Ursula with their kitten.

Chance shook his head hard to dislodge the sorrowful image and frightened thoughts from his mind. Ursula wasn't doing anything now that would endanger their kitten. She had, temporarily, halted being Valkyrie since her burgeoning pregnancy prevented her from wearing her suit right now.

But despite that, still he worried and fretted. With the threat of the Dark SWATs about, he couldn't allow his guard to be down at anytime and the thought of them harming her made him sick. Again, he shook himself mentally.

'Stop it!' He hissed at himself. Jake and he were doing everything in their power to keep her safe. She was doing the same by staying close to the garage with James watching over her. She wasn't Sarah and he needed to stop obsessing about this.

In his turmoil, he didn't notice Ursula had awakened and was watching him. She quietly reached up and caressed his face tenderly. He startled and looked down at her. He hadn't realized that he'd sat down near her as he stewed.

Chance blinked then smiled, "Did I wake you?"

"No…is everything alright? You look scared." Ursula asked, sitting up.

"No not scared. I was just thinking about some…stuff. Go back to sleep, I'm going to go check on Jake." Chance said attempting to cover her up again. But she pushed at his paws and got out of bed. She quickly found the shirt from last night and pulled it on.

"Kitten, what are you doing?" Chance asked in concern.

"I promised Jake I would bring him some dinner last night and I completely forgot about it when I was with you." She said as she put on a new pair of underwear.

"Wow, for you to forget a promise it must have been really important." He said in surprise.

"It was. After all, my mate wasn't getting any proper rest last night. So I decided to do something about that." She smirked impishly at him.

Then she laughed at the look on Chance's face as he realized he was the reason Jake had been left without dinner. His face burned with embarrassment. It quickly changed to one of relaxed amusement. It was good to hear her laugh even if it was at his own expense.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to laugh at you. It was just that look you had on your face. Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Ursula said still giggling a bit.

"Yeah, ha ha funny." Chance said but was smiling himself.

Still snickering, Ursula headed for the kitchen. She began to make breakfast while Chance headed for the hangar to inform Jake that breakfast was on the way. He studied the nice day as he went down the stairs and went into the garage then to the elevator. He stepped out of it and spotted Jake right way. He was at the work bench, as usual, and deeply focused on the task before him that he didn't even hear Chance walking up.

"Jake," Chance said as he came up to his best friend's side.

Jake jumped a little but relaxed when he saw it was only Chance. Putting his tools down and wiping his paws clean, Jake turned around in his seat so he could face his buddy.

"Good morning, Chance. Sleep well?" Jake said noticing that Chance look more rested, finally. 'Whatever Ursula did it work..' He thought in pleased relief.

"Sorry about last night, buddy. It was my fault that Ursula…" Chance began to apologize, his face beginning to flush a little, as Jake gently cut him off.

"It's okay. I went out to eat and I wasn't alone. Felina was at the tavern too."

"Great. You two talk about anything?"

Jake shrugged, "Not much. Just about my relationship with Callie or lack there of."

Chance frowned a little at that. When Jake and Callie began dating he really thought things would work between them but it seemed it was not meant to be.

"So what happened after that?" Chance asked, curious.

Jake face suddenly became very red, "Um…well…Felina and I just talked for a bit longer… then…well…she said she liked guys like me and…gave me a kiss on the nose."

Chance's eyes widened for a moment then he began to smirk slyly, "Sounds like she was coming on too you, bud. I can't believe you didn't jump on a chance like that! I would have if Ursula had done that."

"Of course not! I'm still with Callie right now and doing something like that would be cheating! Plus, Felina could have just been giving me encouragement to see other she-kats besides Callie and the kiss was nothing more then that of a friend." Jake said trying to convince Chance but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

"Right, whatever you say, Jake. Come on, breakfast is ready." Chance said not believing a word Jake was saying.

"Okay! Oh, before I forget, Hackle wants to see us."

"Huh? About what?"

"I don't know but Hackle only calls us when it important." Jake said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay. We'll head out after breakfast to see him but we can't stay long. Ursula has another doctor's appointment later today." Chance said with reserved eagerness.

"Sure, I understand. It's probably another robot he wants to give us." Jake said amiably.

"I hope so. But if it's like that other one huge one he had, I think I'll pass on it."

Jake laughed as he and Chance headed for the elevator. They chatted as they went through the garage to the stairs. As they stepped into the kitchen, Ursula was just serving up the plates of food to the table. Jake noticed Ursula had given him a bit more as an apology for forgetting her promise.

They thanked her and all sat down to eat the meal in companionable silence. Chance told her where he and Jake were going after breakfast then they helped clean up the kitchen before the two males returned to the hangar to switch to their SWAT Kats personas.

Razor had suggested they take the cyclotrons rather then the jet so as not to confuse the enforcers and reduce the chance of running into the Dark SWAT Kats if they were anywhere about. James triggered the hidden doors open and just as there was enough clearage, they speeded off a back road to Hackle's place. As they neared his home, the security gates swung silently open allowing them to pass. As they reached the side of his laboratories, the huge overhead door swung open to allow them entry. They parked their bikes and removed their helmets. Hackle was waiting for them and smiled as they walked up to him.

"SWAT Kats, it's good to see you two again." Hackle said warmly.

"It nice to see you too, Professor." Razor said giving Hackle a small smile as he remembered the plans Hackle had made for Valkyrie's hangar.

"Razor said that you had something you wanted to show us?" T-Bone said hoping it was not another giant robot meant to help them.

"Yes, yes. Please follow me." Hackle said then turned heading for another part of the lab.

Razor and T-Bone followed him as he stepped into a room that was in darkness except for a small light on a bench near the door. Hackle reached out and flicked a switch near the door. The two had to close their eyes for a moment when the bright light hit them.

When they reopened their eyes slowly to allow them to adjust to the much brighter light, the sight that greeted their restored sight was stunning. They stood and gaped for a moment then were tearing across the lab floor for the far end of the lab. Hackle was quite pleased by the way the two rushed over to the other end of the room like kittens in a candy store.

"Wow, Hackle the suits! These are almost like Ur…Valkyrie's battle armor!" T-Bone blurted excitedly.

The two battle armors before them were very similar to Valkyrie's only larger and heavier. They were also a different color. Theirs were painted in their distinctive SWAT Kats color, blue, red and the scanners were black.

"The armor is based on my Valkyrie's. Yours are nearly the same except for not having the power puncher, saber sword, and needle gun." Hackle said watching as Razor and T-Bone looked over the armor thoroughly.

"Just what can these babies do?" Razor asked becoming more and more excited.

"The armor can increase the wearer strength and speed to ten times a normal kats. I have kept these fairly stripped down of weaponry because I was sure you would wish to add your own." Hackle said, pleased with their response.

"This is outstanding! Hackle this armor will definitely give us an edge over the Dark SWAT Kats. Now there's less chance of us being taken out when we're on the ground. Thanks again, Professor. You've really outdone yourself. I can see already what I need to do to modify them to handle our weapon's needs especially our glovatrixs." Razor said already designing what he needed to do to tailor the armor to their requirements.

"You are very welcome. Now let me brief you on how the armor works then you and T-Bone need to try them on to see how they fit and make any changes if needed." Hackle said in warm excitement.

While Hackle and Razor were talking animatedly about their new armor. T-Bone had taken a couple of steps back to get a better view of his. Looking it over, T-Bone couldn't help but be pleased that he would finally be able to do the same things he envied Valkyrie for.

When he and Razor had first met Valkyrie and been out done by her, he had to admit his pride had been hurt. They who had always upstaged the Enforcers were finding themselves being upstaged by Valkyrie.

He hadn't like the feelings of uselessness and helplessness that had caused him when he was forced to watch Valkyrie save Felina not once but twice, save him from Turmoil, then save the whole city from that virus.

He realized with chagrin that the enforcers must have felt those same things when he and Razor upstaged them. He felt a bit ashamed at that since now he knew what it felt like.

He had to give his mate credit for trying her best to save the city with out-of-date tech when she had been the Chief Enforcer. He understood better how she must have felt when they constantly outshone her. Still she had always been willing to stick herself in the forefront unlike that coward, Steele. Her only thought was the protection of the city and he had always failed to understand that until now.

As he stared at his new armor he knew he and Razor would be able to protect the city much better now. 'And I'll be able to protect Ursula and the kitten.' He thought with relief.

His eyes fell on the nerve suit. It was just like Ursula's, black with two downward strips on the arms with penny size metal holes. When Ursula had first shown it to him, she had explained that the suit used her own nervous system to connect with the armor allowing her to move as if she was wearing a second skin.

Picking it up, he held the suit between his fingers feeling it. It was light weight and soft to the touch. He could tell it would fit skin tight.

"T-Bone, you ready?" Razor asked his voice breaking into T-Bone's thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm ready!" Let give these babies a test run!" T-Bone said happily.

Back home Ursula was in the garage working on paperwork until it was time for her appointment this afternoon. She briefly wonder what Professor Hackle had wanted with Chance and Jake. She hoped it was something that would help them defeat the Dark SWAT Kats. Chance would tell her when he got back.

Business at her shop had picked up significantly because of Jake and Chance's shop being temporarily closed. So now she had twice the customers which meant twice the paperwork. That kept her busy until lunch time.

When she saw the time, she finished up what she was presently working on and put them in the out basket and locked up the unfinished work. She told James she was getting lunch and went upstairs to her home.

She made herself a quick sandwich with milk then cleaned up the kitchen. As she was finishing up the dishes, there was a knock at the door. Sighing, she placed the dishes in the sink and turned for the door. She open it to see Felina standing there holding a very large box.

"Felina, Hi! What's with the box?" Ursula asked stepping out of the way.

"It's my old kitten clothes and toys. I figure you two can use it if the kitten's a little she-kat." Felina said placing the box on top of the table.

"Thank you, Felina. I haven't gone out yet to look for kitten clothing. The only thing Chance and I have done is set up the nursery." Ursula said feeling a little bad she hadn't taken the time to find clothes and toys.

"That's alright. With those Dark SWAT Kats around and us having to be on alert for them, it's understandable you would forget." Felina said not wanting her aunt to get upset about it.

Ursula nodded, "You're right. This has been some really crazy weeks. Felina, have you found out anything yet? Where they are or could be?" She asked as she closed the door.

Felina shook her head in displeasure, "No, we haven't. I have my group checking the city every four hours at places they could likely be at but we're turning up nothing. I'm guessing it's the same story for you too, huh?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, yes it is. I had hoped that by now we would have had some kind of lead to where they are hiding. This constant waiting is making Chance very tense." Ursula said unhappily.

"He and Jake aren't pushing themselves too hard are they?" Felina asked stressing a bit on when she had said Jake's name.

Ursula blinked as she looked at Felina then smiled, "Jake is pushing himself but not that hard. So you don't have to worry about him much."

Felina blushed a little when she realized her aunt had heard her concern in her voice. " I do like him a lot, auntie. Jake is a very sweet tom." She said shyly.

"Have you told him about your feelings?"

"No, well yes…sort of. I met him last night at a tavern and I sort of dropped a hint that I liked him but…" Felina paused, hesitatingly.

Ursula saw a sort of hurt look on his niece's face, "But?" she said waiting for Felina to go on.

"I don't think he likes me that way. When I dropped the hint he seemed shocked and stunned by what I'd suggested. He didn't even respond to it." Felina said sounding hurt by it all.

"Well, maybe he just needs time to think about it. After all, isn't he still seeing, Callie?" Ursula asked gently.

"Well, yes. But, I guess kats like him always go for the pretty smart she-kats like Callie." Felina pouted a little.

Ursula shook her head, "You're just jumping the gun, Felina. Besides, you're just as pretty and smart as Callie." She told her firmly.

"Sorry, auntie. But I think you're wrong. I'm just too much of a tom to get someone like Jake to notice someone like me." Felina said with apparent finale.

"If that's what you wish to believe, be my guest." Ursula said tartly, knowing Felina was wrong about her impression of herself.

"Anyway, Auntie. I better get going." Felina said turning to leave. Ursula checked the time on the kitchen clock and saw that it was close to her appointment.

"Felina wait!" Ursula said stopping her niece.

"Yes, what is it Auntie?" Felina asked stopping at the door and looking back at her aunt.

"Could you come with me to my doctor's appointment? Chance normally goes with me but, obviously, he hasn't returned from something he had to do today. Do you mind?" She asked.

"Sure, it's no trouble."

Ursula thanked Felina then headed off to master bedroom for a quick shower and putting on some fresh clothing and underwear. Soon they were in Felina's car making their way toward the city. Ursula told Felina how to get to the doctor's office reaching it in good time. Once at the third floor, Felina followed her aunt into the doctor's office.

She took a seat while her aunt went up to the receptionist's desk. As Felina sat there, she watched the others waiting their turn. Her aunt rejoined her and sat next to her. Felina's eyes automatically dropped to her aunts stomach. Ursula was definitely showing now. Mentally she shook her head. If someone had told her a year ago that her uncle would be altered from male to female, then mate her ex-enforcer Chance Furlong and become pregnant with his kitten, she would have looked at them as if they had completely lost their minds.

"Your starting to show, Auntie!" Felina commented, reaching out to touch her aunt's stomach.

"Yes, but I can only imagine what I'm going to look like by the end of all this." Ursula said, not minding the touch.

"Chance must touch your stomach a lot."

Felina was surprised by her aunt's reaction to that statement. It was a look of desolation. She immediately moved her paw from her aunt's belly to her shoulder to offer comfort.

"Did I say something wrong?" Felina asked in concern.

"No…just... Chance hasn't touched me there since I began to show." Ursula said, trying to pass it off as not that worrisome.

"Why not?"

"I think it might be because of what happened to Sarah." Ursula said distantly.

"What does she have to do with this?" Felina asked crustily

"Before Chance joined the enforcers, he and Sarah had been sweethearts since high school." She said quietly.

"So?"

"They were expecting a kitten as well but…" Ursula started to say but was interrupted when a nurse called her name. "I'll tell you some other time." She said getting up and following the nurse.

Giving her aunt an understanding nod, Felina watched her leave as inside her head questions about what could have happened ran around her brain.

While Felina waited, Ursula was being weighed, having her blood pressure read then taken back to a room. The doctor came in and asked her how the pregnancy was going, gave her quick look over then had her lay down on the table. The lights were turned out by a nurse as the doctor prepared the ultrasound machine.

"If you'll pull up your shirt and push down your pants a bit, I'll put some gel on." Dr. Gibson asked warmly. Ursula did so, then relaxed as Dr. Gibson squeezed some of the cold gel on her protruding belly. The doctor fiddled with the dials and buttons for a moment before grabbing the wand and placing it on the gel. She moved it slowly around. On the screen that Dr. Gibson had turned in such a way, Ursula could see the images, a fuzzy image could be seen. The doctor moved the wand a little until she could actually see more clearly a head then arms, legs and a tail tucked up against the incredibly tiny body.

"We're in luck today, a nice clear image. See here?" The doctor pointed at a throbbing something on the screen, "That's the kitten's heart. Everything looks good so far. There's its little feet and paws." She commented, pointing each one out.

"Can you tell me what sex it is?" Ursula asked still watching the screen.

"I can certainly try, but it's up to the little one if he or she wants you to know." Dr. Gibson said in amusement as she moved the wand around for a few minutes.

As she watched for the genitals to come around, Dr. Gibson saw something else on the screen. She frowned and concentrated the wand on that area trying to get a clearer look but whatever it was wouldn't come into focus. A cold feeling came over her, 'This can't be.' She thought with a feeling of dread.

"Dr. Gibson?" Ursula called out hesitantly, as she saw a look of worry flit across her doctor's face.

"Hmm...Yes?" Dr. Gibson asked a bit distractedly.

"Is something wrong?" Ursula asked anxiously.

"Oh no, it's okay...just the old eyes playing tricks on me. Now about your kitten! Let's see…ah! It a she-kitten!" Dr. Gibson said giving Ursula a smile but making a note to run a few more tests on Ursula.

"Really? Then I've got the perfect name for her! Thank you, Dr. Gibbons. Is that all?" Ursula asked happy about the news and knew Chance would be too.

"No. But I do want to run a few more tests. If that's okay with you?" Dr. Gibson asked offhandedly, not wanting her patient to worry yet.

"I'm not to fond of tests but if you feel it's necessary, go head." Ursula said thinking this had to do with the look of concern she'd seen earlier.

Outside Felina sat reading a magazine to pass the time. She was thankful that her enforcer training had taught her patience. Still, she was glad when her aunt came out of the door that opened. Sighing in relief, she tossed the magazine down and got up to meet her aunt.

"How'd it go?" Felina asked as they made for the door to leave.

"Okay, she did run a few tests but nothing serious." Ursula said 'At least I hope not' She thought privately.

"That's good news. Do you need to stop anywhere before I take you home?" Felina asked pleased with the news.

"No...oh! Those clothes and toys of yours will be coming in handy, Felina! I'm having a she-kitten." Ursula said cheerfully.

"Really?! That's great, auntie! What's her name going to be?" Felina asked happy about the news as they stepped out of the doctor's office into the hall.

"Winry" Ursula said smiling happily.

"That's a beautiful name. By the way what were you saying about Chance and Sarah?" Felina asked remembering what her aunt said earlier.

Ursula opened her mouth to answer when a loud boom was heard followed by the shaking of the building.

An hour earlier, Dark Razor and Dark T-Bone were loading up their jet with missiles Dark Razor had created from the supplies Dark Kat had given them. In exchange, Dark Kat required them to attack a medical building to attract the enforcers and the good SWAT Kats while he would go for his real target.

Once they were loaded, Dark T-Bone carefully took their jet out of its hiding place and headed for their target. He landed the jet on the building, shot the canopy back, then they jumped to the roof's surface. With glovatrixs at the ready, they went to the roof entrance. Opening the door, Dark Razor found the stairway empty.

He signaled Dark T-Bone that it was safe and began to go down the stairs with his surly partner following close behind. Passing doors that led out to hallways, Dark T-Bone opened the first one they reached and opened it cautiously, seeing no one he slipped into the hall. Dark Razor continued on down the stairwell heading for the basement.

Dark T-Bone walked past occupied offices until he reached one that was closed for the day. Using his glovatrixs, he unlocked the door and slipped inside. Closing the door behind him, Dark T-Bone took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He took a seat in a waiting area, removing his helmet and mask and letting his fingers run though his fur.

He just sat there not moving 'What am I doing?' He thought bitterly. He had been against the idea from the beginning, yet here he was doing what Dark Kat wanted without questioning why, just like back home. He didn't understand this, why was he feeling so ashamed and guilt-ridden about the whole thing? So deep in his thoughts was he, he hadn't noticed how much time had passed until he heard the boom and felt the building shake. He realized his partner had already put the plan in play.

'Damn it!' He growled as he got up quickly, put his mask and helmet back on and went to the door. He opened it and looked out. He was startled when he saw a familiar figure run by him. It took him a second to realize who it was, this world's Felina Feral. She was heading for where the bomb had gone off. He was about to leap out and run after her when a voice down the hall cried out to Felina to stop.

He whipped his head around and saw his counter parts mate trying to catch up to Felina. He stepped out of the office causing her to stop in shock and fear at the sight of him.

Ursula stood there unsure what to do when Dark T-Bone had stepped out from an office and stood between her and the rapidly disappearing Felina. Without her armor and being pregnant there was no way she could defend herself if he should decide to come after her.

The frozen moment passed when Dark T-Bone decided to grab her. He hadn't consciously thought about it, just allowed his body to move. Reaching her quickly before she could react, he grabbed her by the arm and began to pull her away from the direction Felina had gone. Ursula was confused. Where was he taking her? She tried to pull away from him.

Dark T-Bone tightened his grip when he felt her struggle against him trying to get free. When she planted her feet and refused to move, he stopped and picked her up. For reasons he couldn't explain to himself, he had a strong need to get her to safety. Part of his mind didn't want his counterpart to suffer the pain he had experienced when he lost Sarah and their kitten.

"Let go of me!" Ursula hissed out hitting the dark tiger tom on the chest hard.

"Stop struggling!" Dark T-Bone hissed, running back to the stairwell.

"No! Put me down!" She demanded. This time Ursula was able to hit him in the face hard.

Dark T-Bone woofed in pain and stopped. He set her on her feet and when she tried to make a run for it, he grabbed her wrists with one paw and pinned her against a wall with his body. He stared down at her angrily.

"Listen! I'm not going to hurt you! Don't even ask me why!" Dark T-Bone hissed at her tightly.

"If that's so then let me go! I have to stop Felina! She could get hurt!" Ursula said trying to break out of Dark T-Bone hold on her.

"No! I'm getting you out here!"

"And what makes you think I'll go with you willingly?" She demanded furiously.

"The kitten." Dark T-Bone said sharply, letting one of his paws drift down to caress her swollen belly. He realized at that moment that she was in the same term as when Sarah and the kitten were lost.

"No!" Ursula screamed thinking that Dark T-Bone was about to do something that would hurt Chance and her kitten.

She managed to free her right wrist and prepared to slam her fist into his face as hard as she could, that is, until he gently touched her belly. She struck him but not with the force she had intended. Though she did hit him, his paw remained over her belly. She blinked in surprised shock. He shook off her blow and moved her fist from his face. She stared at him in confusion.

"I told you! I'm not going to hurt you." Dark T-Bone said, still caressing her stomach.

"Then why are you doing this? I thought you hated my mate?" Ursula asked, still confused by Dark T-Bone's actions.

"What's your name?"

"What?"

"Your name, what is it?" Dark T-Bone asked again ignoring her other question.

"It's Ursula." She answered. She was surprised when he suddenly let her go. She stood there in puzzled.

"Get away from my mate!" Came a growl of fury. Dark T-Bone looked up in time to see a blur of blue, red, and black hit him with enough force to send him flying down the hall.

"Kitten, you alright? He didn't hurt you did he? I'll kill him!" T-Bone said turning ready to beat Dark T-Bone into a bloody pulp once he had finished checking his mate for any sign of injury. Satisfied she was alright, he headed down the hall for his enemy.

"Ch…T-Bone!?" Ursula said shocked to see her mate in battle armor similar to her own. 'Where did he get that?!' She wondered. The next moment she realized her mate had left her and was closing in on Dark T-Bone laying further down the hall on his back.

Dark T-Bone groaned as he struggled to get up, his vision spinning from the blow. He fell back down unable to get up yet. By the time his vision finally cleared, he saw the large armored male approaching him rapidly.

'Another armored Kat?" He thought in surprise, as he quickly got to his feet and aimed his glovatrixs. He was about ready to fire when to his horror, Ursula ran between them.

"T-Bone stop!" Ursula shouted trying to stop her mate from doing something she knew he would later regret.

"What?! Why?!" T-Bone asked stopping wondering why his mate was asking him to do this.

"Because…!" Ursula said but was cut off as another bomb shook the building.

T-Bone wrapped his arms around Ursula's body, pulling her close to him as the building shook then stopped. 'I need to get her out of here!' He thought urgently. Picking his mate up into his arms he prepared to leave.

"I'll deal with you later!" T-Bone shouted angrily at Dark T-Bone then ran off with Ursula holding onto him tightly.

Dark T-Bone could only watch as the two disappeared around another corner away from the stairwell. Knowing he needed to get out of here, Dark T-Bone hurried to the stairwell and made his way to the roof quickly.

As he ran, his mind replayed the scene of his counterpart carrying his mate away to safety. He felt disgusted with himself for his actions. He felt as if some invisible force was pushing him down. 'Why? Why him? What did I do to deserve this kind of life?' He thought furiously as he burst through the door to the roof.

He stopped, his mind distracting him as it went over everything in his life... every decision he made that might have affected his life this way. The only conclusion he could come to was everything that had happened to him had been his fault. It was his decisions that brought him to this point. 'Things really could have been different if Razor and I didn't hold such a hard grudges against Feral.' He thought now looking at the sky. He could hear the sirens of the enforcers becoming louder and louder warning him it was time to leave.

Suddenly the door behind him opened, and Dark Razor burst out and ran for the jet. He stopped suddenly when he noticed that Dark T-Bone wasn't in the jet yet. Looking behind him, Dark Razor saw Dark T-Bone standing there with a strange look on his face.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face! Let's just get in the jet and go!" Dark Razor yelled annoyed with his partner.

"R…right." Dark T-Bone said heedless of Dark Razor's anger. He followed without much thought after his partner. Bringing his mind back to the business at hand, he quickly started the jet and took off, racing toward their hideaway before the enforcers could track them.

On the trip back to their hiding place, Dark Razor frowned in concern. His partner wasn't acting right. His mind wasn't on the mission and he realized, he hadn't participated in any of it.

"What's bugging you now?" Dark Razor asked over their com, wondering why he cared.

"It's…nothing." Was all Dark T-Bone was willing to say, keeping his silence on the rest of the trip.

Behind Dark T-Bone, Dark Razor narrowed his eyes. Whatever it was that was bothering Dark T-Bone he was going to find out about it and put a stop to it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirdteen**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

T-Bone was nearly frantic when he swept Ursula away from Dark T-Bone. When he knew they were safe, he stopped and looked her over thoroughly. He was relieved to see she was okay. She clung to him for several long minutes until they heard the sirens of enforcers arriving. Though reluctant to let her go, he had to see if he could catch his double.

He escorted her down the stairs and ended up running into Razor who was checking Felina over. Besides being angry that she couldn't find Dark Razor who had set the bombs, she was fine.

"We've got to see if we can find those two. Felina take Ursula home please." T-Bone asked her. Felina nodded and T-Bone turned to give Ursula another hug. "See you at home, kitten." He whispered.

They went down the rest of the way and were met by the press. The SWAT Kats quickly slipped away, refusing to stop and talk to the media. Ursula moved out of the way while Felina was buttonholed by Ann Gora of Kats Eye News. Ann wanted to know more about the new armor the SWAT Kats were wearing that resembled Valkyrie's and where the female vigilante was now-a-days since no one had seen her lately.

After giving a very edited version of what had occurred in the building, a no comment on Valkyrie's whereabouts, a 'I don't know' about the new armor and making no mention of the Dark SWAT Kats, she finally got away and went to the head of her squad of enforcers that had arrived. After ordering a CSI crew to process the scene and the squad to sweep the area, she was finally able to take her aunt home.

It was a quiet and grim drive. Ursula's mind was on the disturbing encounter with Dark T-Bone and Felina was fuming about failing to catch Dark Razor. About halfway there, Felina came out of her brooding enough to inquire about what had happened. Ursula sighed and gave a quick synopsis of her moment with Dark T-Bone. Felina eyed her in concern, but her aunt reassured her she was alright and would be fine until Chance came home. Her niece nodded in relief. It took about twenty minutes for her to reach the Furlong's home. She waved bye to Ursula and rushed off to return to Enforcer Headquarters to make her report to Steele.

Ursula was grateful to slip into her house and close the door behind her. It had been an unsettling day. She leaned her back against the door. The fear she had kept at bay began to flood through her whole body causing her to shake badly. She stood there for sometime till the fear for Felina and her kitten had passed.

Recovered, she slowly moved to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. Sitting down at the table she began to eat slowly. She could only eat half the sandwich and finished her milk. Tossing the rest of the sandwich, she put the dishes in the sink and made for the bedroom.

She slipped her shoes off and laid down. Sleep, however, was impossible. Her mind kept going over how Dark T-Bone had acted toward her. He had touched her belly so gently then had asked her name as if it was very important to him. He avoiding answering any of her questions. His behavior was puzzling. She knew he hated Chance so what he said and did just didn't make sense.

"Why did he touch me like that? Why was it so important to for him to keep me safe?" She murmured aloud. While her mind worked on the problem, sleep finally snuck up on her.

While she was getting some much needed rest, T-Bone was hurriedly stripping the armor then nerve suit off, barely allowing Hackle to aid him. Razor was hard pressed to keep up with him. T-Bone only paused long enough to allow Razor to tell Hackle that they would be by tomorrow to pick up the new battle armor.

Hackle was puzzled by T-Bone's unseemly haste but said nothing as he watched them climb aboard their cyclotrons and roar off. As they got close to the hidden hangar, Razor signaled James to open the doors. They drove in and parked. The doors to the hangar were still closing when T-Bone hurriedly stripped off his persona and raced for he elevator leaving Razor behind looking after him in concern.

When the elevator stopped at the garage, Chance ran for the outer door. He paused long enough to lock and set the alarm before heading up the stairs to his home. He saw that Ursula had locked and secured the door to his relief. He undid it, stepped in and relocked and rearmed the system.

He looked around a moment before heading to the master bedroom. He stopped in the door and stared at his sleeping mate in relief. He quietly stepped into the room and stripped his clothes off and tossed them in the hamper. He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Comfortable and clean, he carefully slipped into bed and spooned behind his mate. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He inhaled her scent deeply into his lungs and tried to relax.

As he listened to her slow even breaths, his mind went back to that image of Dark T-Bone caressing her belly gently while he couldn't bring himself to. The old fear kept encroaching and preventing him from touching her there. But he couldn't shake the image of the liberty his evil twin had taken and that goaded him into touching his mate and claiming that right for himself.

As she slept on undisturbed, he rested his paw over her swollen belly cautiously. It felt wonderfully warm under his palm. He carefully began a gentle caress of the rounded surface and when nothing happened, he relaxed and found he truly enjoyed touching the evidence of his love for her. He kept his paw there as sleep finally crept over him.

It was some time around ten p.m. that Ursula woke up. She felt Chance laying at her back but what made her smile with pleased surprise was his paw laying protectively across her belly. She was glad to see that her mate had finally set his old fears aside and was touching her again.

Suddenly her stomach growled. She sighed, that's what she got for not eating enough before laying down to sleep. She wasn't even in her nightgown yet. Carefully, she gently removed her mate's arm and slipped from the bed. She smiled down at him. He was nude and hadn't even bothered to get under the covers. Shaking her head, she turned and left the room for the kitchen.

She found herself craving something specific so she began rummaging around the fridge shelves looking for it. Finally she located the jar of pickles. Pulling it out, she quickly opened it and down four of them. Satisfied, she put the jar back and began to make herself another sandwich.

Chance woke up when he didn't feel the familiar warmth next to him. Looking around blearily he realized Ursula had left the bed. Yawning and stretching, he grabbed a pair of boxer shorts and put them on then went to look for her.

Sounds from the kitchen told him where she was. Sighing Chance followed the sounds and found her eating a sandwich at the kitchen table. She looked up when she sensed someone watching her.

"Got hungry, eh?" He asked in amusement coming into the room.

"Uh huh, want anything?" She asked.

"Hmm, yes, but don't get up, I'll make it myself." Chance said stopping her from rising.

"Chance, that suit. Hackle made it didn't he?" Ursula asked, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah he sure did. They're cool aren't they? He just wanted to give us an edge over our evil doubles. We'll be picking them up tomorrow." Chance said as he put together a sandwich for himself.

Hearing Chance mention their doubles reminded her of what happened with Dark T-Bone. She looked down, letting her bangs cover her eyes. She said hesitantly, "Chance, I don't think…"

"Huh, what was that kitten?"

"I don't think Dark T-Bone is as bad as you think he is." She blurted out.

"What?!" Chance said shocked and upset by Ursula words.

"It's just a feeling but…" Ursula didn't get a chance to finish before Chance cut her off.

"That can't be true, Ursula! Back in their world the two of them with the help of Dark Kat and Dark Callie tried to blow up Enforcers headquarters!" He said angrily.

"I know that. But why would he try to save me? Why not use that to…"

"Don't say another word!" Chance said sharply, breathing hard.

Ursula stop her breath hitching, "I'm sorry, Chance. I didn't mean to upset you that badly."

"I know you didn't but just reminding me of that moment, sends shivers throughout my body." Chance said tightly.

"Then let's just change the subject to something better, okay?" Ursula asked softly, not wanting to upset him anymore. "I have some good news for you." She said smiling.

"Really? I could use some good news." He said, relieved to be discussing something else.

"Yes, we're having a little she-kitten."

Chance froze and stared at her, his mouth dropped open. Ursula wondered if he was unhappy about having a she-kat instead of a tom. But before she could get upset by his lack of a positive reaction, Chance came around the table and hugged her tightly.

"Ah, kitten that's great news! We're going to have a female!" Chance said enthusiastically.

"Whew! For a second there I thought you were unhappy about it." Ursula said, relieved.

"Ohh, I'm sorry, kitten. It doesn't matter what sex it is as long as it's healthy" He reassured her then leaned close and kissed her breathless. He released her and smiled warmly. "Are you done eating?" He asked as he picked up his plate and took it to the sink.

"Uhm, yes. Thank you." She said still breathless from the kiss. He grinned and took her plate as well and put it in the sink.

"Let's go back to bed." He coaxed, helping her from her seat. They walked back to the bedroom.

She opened the covers then stripped her clothes off and made for the shower. Chance laid down and waited for her. Some ten minutes later, she was climbing into bed with him.

He pulled her close and began to kiss her gently. Ursula moaned into the kiss. Chance's thumbs moved in circles on her hips causing her to shiver a little. He let his paws drift upward along her ribs then took one paw and cupped her breast then squeezed as he usually did but this time the response he got was unexpected. Ursula suddenly jerked away and cried out in pain.

Startled, Chance immediately released her breast. "Kitten, I'm sorry! I didn't…"

"It's okay, Chance. My breasts just have been very sensitive and a bit sore of late. I'm told that's normal." She was quick to reassure him.

Chance nodded, " You should have of told me. I would have been more gentle."

"I didn't remember and, anyway, I didn't think they would hurt like that." She admitted sheepishly as she gently rubbed the pain out of her breast.

"Well now we know and I'll be a lot more careful from now on. So... you never did get the chance to tell me what the doc said during your visit." Chance said questioningly, nuzzling her and holding her close.

"Oh, that's right. Well..." Ursula told him about the ultrasound and seeing the kitten for the first time, but didn't tell him of the worried look she'd seen on the doctor's face nor the extra tests she had conducted.

They talked for a little while longer about what had gone on during the day including the development of the new armor but avoided saying anything about the Dark SWAT Kats. They soon pulled the covers over each other and drifted to sleep in each others arms.

By morning, Ursula was up at her usual hour while Chance slept his extra thirty minutes. He woke up around the time Ursula finished getting ready for the day. Sitting up he watched her putter around before getting up to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, love." Ursula said returning the kiss.

"Morning, kitten." Chance said before heading off to the bathroom. When he came out, he headed for the kitchen where he found only Ursula.

"Where's Jake?" Chance asked, wondering why his best friend hadn't shown up yet.

"He was just here a few minutes ago saying he was going into town for something." Ursula answered.

"Oh! Okay. Well, I guess we need to head into town, too. Now that we know it's a she-kitten, we can buy the right clothes and toys for it." Chance said getting his breakfast.

"That reminds me, Felina brought her old kitten clothes and toys over yesterday. I thought that was sweet and so timely too, but I suppose we still need a few more things." Ursula agreed.

After finishing their breakfast, they headed down the stairway to the tow truck. Chance took the driver's seat while Ursula took the passenger's side. He started the engine and drove from their place in a leisurely manner. Chance headed for a place he'd looked up that sold what they were looking for. He pulled into the parking lot and they got out. They looked around the store for the things they still needed, like diapers, more clothes, car seat, crib and bedding.

As they were putting the items away in their truck, Chance gently tapped her shoulder causing her to look back at him.

"What?" She asked. Chance didn't speak just pointed across the street.

She immediately spotted Jake and Felina. She frowned, it appeared they were having an argument. Startled, she looked at Chance and saw the same look of concern and surprise. They returned their focus to the arguing pair. The argument seemed to be escalating if the looks passerbys were giving them was any indication.

"What in the world are they fighting about?" Chance asked, when he could actually hear Jake's voice from where he stood.

"I think it's about what happened two nights ago." Ursula said thoughtfully, watching as her niece said something loudly to Jake then turned sharply on her heel and left him standing there..

"You know about that?" Chance asked, turning back to Ursula, who was nodding. "Think we should talk with them?"

"Not talk...just listen for right now. If you or I say anything without really knowing what they were fighting about, it could make things worse between them." Ursula said warningly.

Sighing, Chance agreed. "Okay, I'll go have a chat with Jake, you go after Felina." He said as he went across the street to Jake while Ursula went down the street to catch Felina.

A hooded figure, hiding in the alley next to the store and hidden by some bushes, watched the scene play out. Dark Razor stared out from under the hood's protective shadow as he listened intently to the argument between Jake and Felina.

He could barely control his urge to laugh. 'So my counterpart was dating Briggs here but now wants to break it off and go out with Feral's niece. Seems Felina doesn't like that idea, or so she says, when she claimed their prior encounter at a tavern was just friendly flirting. Who is she kidding? It's obvious she has the hots for him but is playing hard to get.' He snickered to himself. This information might come in handy when they tried to put down this pair. What he saw truly going on, was Felina pushing Jake away so that her friend, the Deputy Mayor wouldn't be hurt. Jake tried to get her to understand that he and Callie were on the outs anyway but she wouldn't hear it. She gave him a firm and hard 'no' then stormed off, leaving the sap standing there.

Suddenly, his partner's double's mate walked past his hiding spot heading for the fuming Felina. She didn't give the watcher a second glance as she rushed by. He was able to get a good look at her as she brushed by. Her belly swelled outward plainly under her clothes.

'So that's it!' Dark Jake thought coldly as he followed her with his eyes. 'That's what has my partner in a twist. Dark Chance probably was reminded of his lost Sarah when he laid eyes on his double's pregnant mate. He's got to get over that. I can't allow him to screw things up and prevent us from getting our revenge. I'll just have to make him see that.' Dark Jake thought grimly, as he turned around and disappeared down the alley.

He'd been even more pissed if he'd known his partner was also nearby. Dark Chance had been walking around this familiar yet not city. He window shopped while studying everything around him.

Dark Kat had them out trying to find where there doubles were hiding. They had recently discovered the pair had not returned to the salvage yard for some time. It was hoped they might see them in their civilian identities and follow them back to their new hideout. So far he hadn't had much luck. 'Wonder if Jake is having better luck?' He thought sourly.

He had been only a few blocks from where Dark Razor had been keeping his watch, when he spotted someone he hadn't expected to see again. He had stopped to rest when he spotted her at a bus stop.

He froze in shock. 'She's alive? But how? Why isn't he with her?!' A litany of question poured through his mind at the sight of her. 'How dare he leave her for another!' He thought in fury at his double.

With no concern of the consequences of his actions, Dark Chance hurried over to the bus stop and shoved his way through the crowd to her side.

"Sarah?" He called out hesitantly. He held his breath as the ginger color she-kat turned to see who was calling her name.

"Chance?" Sarah said, surprised to see him.

For a moment, Dark Chance could only stare at Sarah, seeing how very much like and not like his own Sarah she was. Realizing with a start, that she is waiting for him to say something, Dark Chance blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Where are you heading?" He asked, drinking in her face.

"Meeting a friend at the mall. Hey, Chance?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

Sarah looked at him then away. "I heard from Peter that Ursula's pregnant. Is it true?"

Dark Chance took in a shaky breath, "Yes."

"Oh, um…will you be okay?"

"About what?"

Sarah frowned and looked him in the eye. "About her being pregnant especially after what happened to our kitten from the accident." She said.

Dark Chance's body froze. 'So that's it. On this world, Sarah lived but they still lost the kitten. It caused them to break up.' His thoughts were interrupted by Sarah's voice.

"Ya know, even after we broke up, I still hoped we could have gotten back together after we had some time alone but I guess that won't ever happen now, eh?" Sarah said sadly.

"Sarah..." Dark Chance began, not knowing what to say to that.

"Never mind, it's pointless to talk about it now. Please forget what I said, its nothing but wishful thinking now. I'm glad you and Ursula are happy and doing so well." She said briskly, wanting to put it behind her.

"Sarah, why didn't you ever tell hi…me?" Dark Chance asked, needing to know.

"I guess because I thought you still blamed me for losing the kitten. Even though you always said you didn't." Sarah said, tearing up a bit.

"But h…I would never blame you! If anything it was my fault! If I hadn't called you that day, then you and I would have still been together!" Dark Chance said causing Sarah to look at him teary eyed.

Not caring that it was wrong, Dark Chance suddenly pulled Sarah close and gave her a kiss. Sarah eyes widened at the kiss but slowly closed them as she let herself fall into his embrace. He couldn't let go. He had missed her so badly. Only when their lungs begged for air did the kiss end. Pulling away, Sarah's face was flushed. He wanted to kiss her again when his cell phone went off. Hissing in anger, he snatched it off his belt and answered it.

"What?" Dark Chance barked into it making Sarah jump a little in shocked surprise at his sharpness.

"Dark Crud wants us back at the hideout." Dark Jake's voice said at the other end.

"Now?!"

"Yes, now!"

Cursing Dark Kat mentally Dark Chance turned to Sarah giving her a small unhappy smile, "I'm sorry, Sarah. That was Jake just now. He needs me at the salvage yard. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Yes, of course." Sarah said watching Dark Chance hurry off. 'Maybe there's still hope?' She thought dazedly, still feeling the intensity of the kiss they had shared.

After a fruitless couple of hours trying to get Jake and Felina to talk to them, Chance and Ursula gave up and went home. They put all the new things away in the nursery then went out to the sofa for a breather. Chance lay on his side and Ursula lay on her back, her side against him. Her head rested on his arm.

He looked lovingly down at her, his paw caressing her belly in contentment. She purred at the attention, pleased he was over his fear of touching her. Chance added his purr to her as they lay comfortably together.

Their quiet interlude was rudely interrupted by the ringing of the phone in the kitchen. Chance groaned unhappily as he felt Ursula put her feet down and get up to answer it. He sighed and continued to lay there waiting for her to return.

"Dr. Gibson, hello." Ursula said, a bit concerned it was about the results of the extra tests.

"Ursula, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Dr. Gibson said unhappily.

Ursula felt her heart drop at the doctor's tone, "Bad news?"

"Yes. Those extra tests I asked for showed an anomaly with the pregnancy. I won't go into the details now. If you want to know more, please come into my office. But all you need to know is that it's serious enough to warrant discussing terminating the pregnancy." She said gravely.

"W-w-w-what? No! No matter what the problem is, I won't terminate this pregnancy!" Ursula said firmly, though shaken to the core at the news. "What are my chances?" She demanded.

"Uh...really I wish you'd let me explain in more detail before coming to a decision about this Ursula." Dr. Gibson urged.

"I intend to but there will be no discussion about abortion. What are my chances?" Ursula repeated.

"They are about fifty-five percent you'll be able to continue. But I..." She tried to explain.

"Thank you, Dr. Gibson. We've been looking forward to having her. I will do everything I must to see her survive." Ursula said, clutching the phone tightly.

"I understand. Then I'll do everything I can to help you and your kitten survive this." Dr. Gibson pledged, knowing she couldn't win this argument..

"Thank you again. Dr. Gibson…I would appreciate you not telling Chance. Please?" Ursula asked. She did not want Chance frightened about the possibility of losing the kitten not when she had succeeded in getting him to be positive about it finally.

"I don't like it but, alright. But...if he asks, I won't lie to him...understood?" She demanded.

"Understood, thank you!" Ursula said then hung up the phone after saying good-bye. She stood there in the kitchen for a minute more to get control of her facial features. She didn't want Chance to know how upset she was.

She quietly walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Finding Chance still laying on the sofa so peacefully thinking everything was alright made Ursula want to cry. She swallowed it back firmly and smiled lightly as she laid back down on the couch next to her mate.

"Who called?" Chance asked lazily.

"It was Dr. Gibson, she called about the tests she did on me." Ursula answered still keeping her face calm, raising her paw to caress his face.

"Everything come out okay." Chance asked looking down at his mate.

Ursula continued to smile gently, hiding her pain as she answered. "Yes, everything checked out okay. The kitten and I are alright."

Chance sighed, "That's good to hear!"

Pleased with the news, Chance purred louder and placed his paw on her belly again and took up his caress once more. She placed her paw atop his.

'No matter what happens, I'll go through with this. There's no way I'm going to end my daughter's life! Not when she hasn't even taken a breath yet! Besides, I've gotten through worse than this before, I can do it again.' She thought positively.

A sudden thump against their paws cause Chance and Ursula to gasp in surprise. They waited to see if they had imagined the movement, but another kick proved their daughter was very much real. Chance swelled with pride and joy while Ursula felt vindicated in her decision to continue her pregnancy despite the risks.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

It had been weeks since the Dark SWAT Kats had attacked the medical building. But in the weeks afterward, the evil pair began to attack random buildings at random times. This behavior was totally confusing to the Enforcers and the good SWAT Kats.

Razor didn't understand why their counterparts were doing this as their attacks seemed to have no purpose except to cause chaos. He and T-Bone were always too late to do anything more than give a token battle that was always short because their evil twins would hightail it out of sight leaving a mess for the enforcers to clean up.

"Could it be they are trying to tire you and the Enforcers out before they do something major?" Ursula mused thoughtfully, one evening as the three of them sat on their living room couch trying to relax.

"Yeah, I'm afraid that's exactly what they are up to" Jake said grimly, as he watched his friend tighten his hold on his very pregnant wife. The cinnamon tom wasn't surprised Ursula had grasped what their doubles were up to. She was still an enforcer at heart.

"But why? They will be just as tired as us." Chance asked, still not able to see the point.

"I hate to say this, buddy, but I think they formed an alliance with one of our enemies." Jake said gloomily.

Chance's heart dropped as he suspected his friend was absolutely correct. Looking toward Ursula, he saw the same certainty in her eyes as well as fear. After a few moment of tense silence, Ursula asked the question hanging in the air.

"Who do you think it is, Jake?" Ursula asked, almost certain she knew the answer and scared witless about it.

"It's got to be Dark Kat. It's just the thing he'd be involved with and then there's the missiles our doubles are using, only Dark Kat would be able to give them something like that. Finally, our doubles would be more likely to work with him because of their own Dark Kat." Jake said firmly.

"But how would Dark Kat know about them much less find them?" Chance asked wondering how such a secret that only the Enforcers and they knew had been leaked.

"Rumors, gossip, even gleaning information from enforcer broadcasts, who knows? But if I'm right, then we're in for one major battle." Jake said, a grim look on his face.

Jake could clearly see the fear and worry on Chance and Ursula's face. He knew they were afraid for their kitten. He only just begun to feel that need to protect a loved one with Felina. Lately, he found himself keeping a closer eye on her despite knowing she was more then capable of taking care of herself. But he couldn't help checking her for injuries after a battle even going so far as to use his medical scanner, without her knowledge, to reassure himself she was alright.

Even though he and Felina weren't exactly on friendly terms right now, he couldn't help but want to protect her. He sighed inwardly, if Dark Kat and the Dark SWAT Kats were working together then he would need to make new weapons that could not only beat the Dark SWAT Kats but Dark Kat's plans whatever they were.

Suddenly Ursula cried out, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" She hunched over her paw on her stomach.

"Kitten you okay?" Chance asked anxiously.

"Ohhh...yeah, I'm okay. The kitten just kicked me a little too hard is all." Ursula said giving Chance a wry smile.

"She's been quite active lately hasn't she?" Chance asked, placing a paw on her stomach and feeling a paw or foot kick against his paw. His mate gave an amused snort in answer.

"Is everything going okay with the pregnancy?" Jake asked, watching Chance caress Ursula's stomach in concern.

"Hmm, everything's going okay. The kitten and I are doing fine." Ursula half lied.

Everything was going well, that is as well as it could under the circumstances. Dr. Gibson had assured her that so far she was still holding onto the pregnancy. Ursula knew Dr. Gibson was doing everything medically possible to insure Ursula and the kitten would survive and make a successful delivery and recovery.

"When's the kitten due?" Jake asked, dragging Ursula from her worried thoughts.

"In about four weeks." She said, hoping everything would be alright between now and then.

"A winter kitten, heh!" Jake said looking out the widow and seeing the grass outside turning a brownish yellow while the sun set early.

Fall was almost at its end and winter would soon be making an appearance. Chilly cold mornings were just hints of the seasons changing. With everything that had happened the first half of the year, it caught them off guard to see how much time had passed without them noticing.

"Jake?" Chance called out to his best friend who was lost deep in thought.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Jake said distantly, his mind still ruminating.

"About what?" Chance asked curiously

"This past year. So many things happening...you and Ursula getting married, her pregnancy occurring nearly the same time as the Dark SWAT Kats showing up and now this." He said shaking his head in amazement.

"This has been some crazy year hasn't it?" Chance said, agreeing.

"Compared to the year before, I'd say it's the norm for us." Ursula said, reminding them of the traumatic occurrences...her change from male to female, her and Chance falling in love...Jake breaking off relations with Callie...Ursula's new home and occupation...being the Valkyrie...a real busy year for certain.

Chuckling a bit, Jake said, "Okay, you're certainly right there, Ursula. Just a normal year for us."

Chance shook his head, "The weird, the strange and the supernatural could only happen here in Megakat city and still be considered a normal day."

Jake and Ursula couldn't help but laugh at that. Chance's word were certainly true...the strange had a distressing way of happening all the time in Megakat City. So much so that the inhabitants no longer saw it as odd.

High in the Megakat mountains, Dark Kat was working in one of his remote labs. He was moving on to the next step of his plan now that some of his requirements for it had been met. The Dark SWAT Kats were doing a great job of keeping the city's defenders occupied. When he set his plan in motion, the SWAT Kats, Valkyrie and the Enforcers wouldn't know what hit them. He was gloating to himself when suddenly, his creeplings began to screech at an intruder.

"Get out of my way, you bat freaks!" Dark Razor snarled viciously.

"Can I help you, Dark Razor?" Dark Kat asked mildly.

"Yeah, Dark Crud. I'm here to talk about our doubles." Dark Razor said, grabbing a creepling that had gotten too close by the neck and violently tossing into the wall. It screeched in pain. Both Dark Kat and Dark Razor ignored it.

"Go on." Dark Kat encouraged him while signaling his creeplings to leave.

"I just learned our counterparts have a weakness." Dark Razor rumbled coldly.

"So?"

"If you're as smart as you think you are, you'll utilize it!" Dark Razor snapped, not liking Dark Kat's condescending manner.

"And just want is their weakness?" Dark Kat asked, becoming interested.

"She-kats." Dark Razor said flatly, watching as Dark Kat rubbed his chin in thought, a cruel smile beginning to spread across his strange face.

"Ah yes! The oldest trick in the book. Kidnap the ones they love and it brings the heroes to their doom with hardly any effort. Excellent idea, my dark comrade." He complimented Dark Razor, his mind already fitting this into his plan.

"That's not all. That Valkyrie she-kat is T-Bone's mate and is expecting a kitten soon. As for my counterpart, he's got the hots for Lieutenant Feral." Dark Razor smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How interesting. Anything else?"

"From what I've been able to see, Valkyrie and the Lieutenant are friends. If I spy on them for a few days, I could learn their habits and find the best time and place to kidnap them." Dark Razor told him.

"Just you? Why wouldn't your partner be helping?" Dark Kat asked, frowning.

"The bastards gone soft suddenly. If he learns what I'm planning to do he'll stop me and he certainly won't help me." Dark Razor snarled angrily, still sore at what he deemed was betrayal by his partner.

"Any reason you're aware of for his sudden change of heart?" Dark Kat asked, concerned about this sudden fly in the ointment in his plans.

"No idea." Dark Razor lied not wanting Dark Kat to know too much.

Dark Kat narrowed his eyes at Dark Razor who glared at him. The powerful Kat suspected he was being lied to but wasn't certain it was worth pursuing. They staring contest was interrupted by the warning screeches of the creeplings.

"Move it, freaks!" Dark T-Bone's growled angrily, his voice echoed in the tunnel.

Both of them looked over to see Dark T-Bone stride into the lab, kicking a creepling across the cave. Dark T-Bone's eyes narrowed behind his mask as he noted the pair staring at him strangely.

"What?!" Dark T-Bone snapped irritably.

Coming to a decision, Dark Kat ignored Dark T-Bone and refocused on Dark Razor "Go with the plan," he said cryptically. The dark cinnamon tom nodded and hurried by his partner back the way they'd come. Confused, Dark T-Bone gave Dark Kat a suspicious look before hurrying after his partner.

"So what does Dark Crud want us to do now?" Dark T-Bone asked in annoyance when he had caught up with his partner.

"Not us, me." Dark Razor said flatly, glancing at the dirty tabby beside him to see his reaction to that.

"You? Why?" Dark T-Bone asked in surprise, halting in his tracks.

"Because only I can do it. Now come on, the jet needs to be reloaded." Dark Razor told him briefly as he continued down the tunnel.

Dark T-Bone snarled at Dark Razor's back but didn't say anything else. He would find out about the plan sooner or later.

The next day rose bright and cold. Chance woke early for once as he planned to go to the salvage yard. Since the Dark SWAT Kats arrival and their constant attacks, Chance knew there would be a huge load of salvage to be sorted through. When arriving at the yard only a half hour later, he snarled at what he saw behind the closed gate. A mound of salvage blocked the doors of their garage.

"Would it kill Burke and Murray to lend a helping paw?!" Chance growled aloud as he set to work.

He sorted the light stuff first then took a break. He had promised he wouldn't overwork. The heavy stuff took him longer and he took more frequent breaks. He was grateful it was getting cooler. This would have been impossible in warmer weather. Still, he was getting sweaty and hot so had peeled his shirt off revealing his sweat matted fur.

He went into the shop waiting room to get a glass of water. He tossed his shirt onto the ratty couch and went to the sink in the bathroom and drew a glass of water. He went back to the waiting room and flopped onto the couch to take a break.

Taking a healthy gulp of water, he rubbed the glass across his hot forehead and daydreamed as he rested. He thought about Ursula and their life and what his little daughter would look like. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming toward the office.

Frowning, he set his glass down. He jumped up quickly and moved to the stairs leading up to their apartment. He was afraid it might be their counterparts and he didn't want to get trapped. He only went halfway up so that he could see who came in before fleeing the rest of the way. He wasn't armed and didn't plan on being caught by the pair. Ursula would be furious with him if he got hurt trying to stay and fight. As he waited tensely, a soft voice called out. He blinked in shock. He came back down the steps just as a familiar she-kat stepped into the waiting

"Chance?" Sarah called out as she stepped in the room.

"Sarah?! What are you doing here?" Chance asked, wondering why on earth his sister-in-law was here.

"I came to see you." Sarah said softly, wondering why he was acting so cool to her.

"Oh, okay. What did you need to see me about?" Chance asked, relaxing now that there was no danger near.

"Chance are…things between you and Ursula okay?" Sarah asked hesitantly.

Chance blinked in surprise at the strange question. "Things are great. Why?"

"Then why did you kiss me at the bus stop the other day?" She asked in confusion.

"Huh?!" Chance asked in shock, gaping at her in bewilderment. 'What the heck is she talking about?' He wondered silently.

"Don't you remember? You came up to me and began talking then before you left, you kissed me." She said in hurt confusion.

"But that wasn't...I mean...uh...did I say or do anything unusual?" He asked, having a sick suspicion crossing his mind.

Sarah blinked at the question, but answered easily, "Uh...well, Jake called you on your cell and you snapped at him. What was strange was you sounded like you really hated him."

'Damn it! It was him! But how I do tell her it wasn't me?' Chance thought frantically. He had no idea how to tell her it wasn't him without telling her he had an evil twin around. He tried to come up with a plausible explanation but his brain went blank.

Sarah got tired of waiting for Chance to say whatever it was he was trying to say. She moved close to him and took his face in her paws. Saying nothing and giving him no chance to react, she leaned close and kissed him.

Chance's eyes widened and he didn't respond to her as he grabbed her by the shoulders and carefully pushed her away. Sarah was surprised by his action and the look on his face.

"Sarah, I'm sorry! I really am! But I don't…feel the same way about you. I really do love Ursula." He tried to convince her.

"Then why did you kiss me?!" Sarah demanded, getting angry and hurt.

"I didn't…It wasn't….Look, I made a mistake and…" Chance fumbled desperately trying not to hurt her but unable to tell her the truth about who really kissed her.

"Just shut up! You made me believe you still had feelings for me! That kiss wasn't a little thing! You were really putting your emotions behind it. How can you say it was a mistake?!" She shouted, furious.

Sarah wrapped her arms around her body. She felt ashamed and used. How could she have believed he had changed and wanted her again.

Unhappy that he had made her so upset, Chance tried to comfort her but as he got close to take her in his arms, she slapped him...hard then moved away toward the door.

"I can't believe you! How could you do that?! Give me such false hope!?" Sarah asked harshly, tears beginning to fall.

"Please listen to me. I didn't…" Chance tried to explain something he really couldn't come up with a good answer for, ignoring the stinging pain to his face.

"Sarah? Chance?" Called a voice from outside. Chance and Sarah froze in place as Ursula stepped through the waiting room door.

"Kitten, what are you doing here?" Chance asked in concern, momentarily forgetting Sarah.

"I came by to make sure you weren't working too hard." Ursula said quietly. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked carefully feeling the stinging emotions in the air and the tension in both Kats. Something bad had happened.

"Nothing." Sarah suddenly snapped as she moved to the door. "But I'd watch yourself, Ursula, Chance lies!" She said, giving Ursula an unfriendly look and a venomous one to Chance before shoving past Ursula, sending the pregnant Kat stumbling toward the floor.

Chance gasped and moved to catch Ursula. He caught her in time, breathing a sigh of relief. Ursula felt a jolt of fear at being jostled so hard. She listened to her body, afraid pain would flare up but, to her relief, nothing happened. She opened her eyes, she just realized she had closed, and felt her mate's comforting arms around her, his body pressed against her.

"Chance," Ursula said softly.

"Easy, kitten. I got you." Chance said warmly, keeping his arms around her.

He led her over to the couch and had her sit down. She sighed gratefully, her back and feet were beginning to pain her constantly whenever she was standing. Chance sat beside her keeping one arm around her waist.

"What was that about?" Ursula asked, startled by Sarah actions. She knew Sarah didn't really like her much but this was completely unexpected.

"Sarah thought I still had feelings for her." Chance said sighing heavily.

"Do you?" Ursula asked looking at him.

"No! I told you my feelings for her is just friendship." Chance said firmly, hugging her. "However, it seems my counterpart does have feelings for her. He ran into her a while ago and apparently kissed her. She thought I still harbored feelings for her due to his action." He said unhappily. "She had accepted we were just friends, that's why she married my brother but now my double has stirred up all this trouble again. I'm worried they are now are messing with our family and friends. Maybe it's to draw us out! I wish we could just get them before anyone's hurt!" He said angrily.

Ursula reached out and took his paw into hers, " We need to tell Jake about this new development and we all have to prepare accordingly. But I'm still confused by Dark T-Bone's behavior. It doesn't make sense what he said and did at the medical center." She said thoughtfully.

"He did something to you?!" He asked in concern.

"No! I was confused and scared at first and fought him but he told me he had no intention of harming me and he didn't. When you caught up to us, he was trying to get me out of the building and to safety." She told him.

Chance look at her, confounded by her words, "Why? He hates me." He finally blurted.

Ursula shrugged her shoulders, helplessly. "I don't know. Why did he kiss Sarah? He's not behaving the way we expect him to. Whatever his reason is, it must be very important to him." She said seriously. "We need to find out what that reason is because it could have dire consequences for us."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Ursula sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that day. She had called Felina earlier asking if she would drive her to the supermarket as she and Chance need groceries. Felina had said sure and would pick her up sometime after lunchtime.

Now in the super market doing their shopping, she had brought up the subject of Jake twice but her niece refused to respond on the subject and would change the subject hence her sighs of frustration.

"Felina, Jake and Callie aren't together anymore and Callie isn't upset by it. She really wasn't interested in a relationship right now." Ursula said firmly.

"Uh huh..." Felina mumbled noncommittally, pretending to listen while looking at some fruit.

"Felina!" Ursula snapped, fed up with Felina's evasiveness.

"I don't want to talk about! Why can't you and Jake just drop it?" Felina snapped back suddenly, then looked contrite, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you auntie."

Ursula sighed. "Alright, exactly what is up with you? You know I'll just keep after you until you confess, it's a Feral trait after all." She said with a wane smirk then her face became serious again. "Really Felina, you've been acting so standoffish around Jake and I want to know why!"

"I don't mean to be that way with him. It's just that I…" Felina paused, uncertain how to explain.

"You what?" Ursula demanded, looking around to make sure no one was close to them as they stood in the fruit aisle.

Felina bite her lip and squirmed unhappily. "I saw him, Auntie." She finally said.

Ursula blinked in puzzlement, "Who?"

"Dark Jake." Felina said, shivering and rubbing her arms.

Ursula eyes widened. "When Felina?" She asked anxiously.

"It was during their attack on the medical building. I came across him near the basement. He didn't see me but I saw him. He was cold and there was a feeling of evil pouring off him. I…I…I just froze! I don't know why but I just froze!" Felina said in distress.

"Oh, Felina, I'm sorry." Ursula murmured. She well understood why her niece was so distressed. She felt the same thing when she'd first encountered Dark Razor. "I'm afraid I know exactly what you mean."

"When I saw him, how cold he was...I just couldn't believe he was Jake. That for a mistake in judgment in his past this Jake chose a life of evil. I know I shouldn't but I can't help but realize that my Jake could have turned out this way if he'd made the wrong decisions in his life. It was a frightening revelation." Felina said, still very shaken by the memory of that moment.

Ursula reached out and took Felina's face in her paws and stared firmly into her eyes. "Now you listen to me! Our Jake has made the right decisions and walks on the side of good. Dark Jake has nothing to do with our Jake except to look just like him. That Jake made his bad choices and now must live with them. They are two different Kats."

"I know...you're right. It was just such a shock to see what Jake could have been like. It was so eerie and difficult to see that twisted face with the same face as our Jake." Felina said, pulling back from her aunt's grip and shaking her head.

"I can't blame you there. He gives me the creeps too." Ursula agreed, lowering her arms. "So, now that is out and aired, I want you to spend some time with our Jake and stop pushing him away. That's the only way you'll truly see just how different they are." She said firmly.

"You're right! I have been unfair to him. I'll make some time to be with him and see what happens." Felina said, smiling wanly at her aunt in relief at finally addressing the troubling issue.

"Good! Surprisingly, despite how many times you've pushed him away, he still wants you. No matter what happens at least you can say you gave it a try." Ursula said, pleased she was able to clear up this matter.

"Thanks, Auntie. I should apologize to Jake for the way I acted." Felina sighed.

"Oh, I'm sure Jake will understand once you tell him why you did it." Ursula said in reassurance then grunted in pain a moment later. "Ow!"

"Auntie?!" Felina asked in concern, moving close again.

"It's alright! Your cousin just kicked me. She tends to enjoy that." Ursula said grunting at another kick.

"Why don't you go and get off your feet in the food court. I'll finish the shopping." Felina coaxed her aunt, giving her a little push.

"That sounds like a good idea." Ursula agreed, moving off.

Reaching an empty table in the food court, Ursula sighed, sat down and rubbed her back. That and her swollen ankles, made any walking a real chore. She was getting hardily tired of being tired. She relaxed the best she could and placed a paw on her stomach, feeling her kitten shift again. Suddenly, she felt another paw on her stomach causing her to look up.

For just a moment she thought it was her mate standing there. "Chance?" Ursula asked, confused for a moment then her eyes widened as she realized the green eyes staring down at her didn't belong to her mate.

"Don't move." Dark Chance said seeing that she was about to stand.

"What do you want?" Ursula asked, obeying him for the moment.

Dark Chance didn't say anything as he crouched down and kept his paw on her belly feeling the kitten's movements. He seemed fascinated. He didn't seem inclined to speak further and she used the time to study him. 'Why is he so interested in me? He seems drawn to the kitten and can't seem to let me be. Why?' She kept asking herself. Suddenly Dark Chance stood up and lifted his paw away.

"Wait!" Ursula said getting up quickly only to stumble.

Dark Chance gasped, moving quickly to catch Ursula under the arms to prevent her from falling. He changed his grip so that he was holding her close to him while she got her feet under her.

Ursula gasped at the strange feel of her mate's double holding her so gently and carefully. There was a feeling of need and a desire to be comforted coming from the tom that Ursula couldn't understand. When she was steadier, she pushed away from him.

"You shouldn't get up so fast! You could have hurt yourself!" Dark Chance scowled, letting her go.

"I want to talk to you!" Ursula said ignoring his remark.

Dark Chance blinked in confusion , "About what?"

"Why did you kiss Sarah?" Ursula asked seriously.

"None of your business!" Dark Chance growled angrily turning to leave. Suddenly he felt fingers grab his wrist. He halted and stared back at his double's mate in angry surprise.

"Your kiss confused and hurt Sarah! She thought my Chance still had feelings for her and confronted him. Chance wasn't able to tell her about you so she is angry and very upset thinking he had played with her feelings when he would never do such a thing! She was happy being married to his brother until you stirred things up!" Ursula said incensed.

"He should be with her not you! That kitten should be theirs not yours and his!" Dark Chance hissed furiously.

Ursula was taken aback by Dark Chance's harsh words. She still didn't understand why he acted this way or why he was so upset about her and Chance. His cold green eyes were burning now with anger. But she wasn't about to back down...not until she got some answers.

"Just tell me why you kissed Sarah. Was it to mess with Chance?" Ursula demanded.

"I would never use Sarah like that! I love her!" Dark Chance said even more angrily.

Ursula blinked in surprise, "Then why?"

"My Sarah and kitten are dead!" He snarled, the memory still an open wound.

Before Ursula could say anything more to him, Dark Chance turned and raced off not wanting her to see the pain of loss reflected in his eyes. Ursula could only watch as he vanished from view. So now she knew why he was so interested in her and Sarah. She felt so very sorry for him but wondered how this new information would effect them all.

Unknown to Ursula, Dark Jake had been lurking nearby. He had witnessed the whole scene between his partner and the female. He'd been following this female and the enforcer lieutenant for two weeks. He had learned their schedules fairly well...enough that he knew the large female had a doctor's appointment at a new medical building tomorrow.

It was time to put his plan in motion. Their appointment tomorrow would be the perfect time to kidnap both she-kats. He'd have no trouble with them since the pregnant one would be concerned with protecting her kitten and her friend, of course, would be protecting her from him.

Growling darkly to himself, Dark Jake turned and headed back to their hideout. He needed to prepare things for the kidnapping and set up a room for the two she-kats to be held in. But he would have to do it quickly and quietly so that Dark Chance wouldn't find out until it was too late.

At their hideout, Dark Jake searched around the large cave looking for the best place to set up a cell for the she-kats. He finally came across a deep alcove carved into the rock. He checked the space out completely to insure there were no weak spots or ways out the she-kats could use to escape. Satisfied, he headed to Dark Kat's lab for supplies and equipment. He ignored the creeplings as he collected what he needed. A couple got too near and he kicked them out of the way, grinning in pleasure. He went back to the alcove and set to work.

Several hours passed while Dark Jake worked, pausing only for a few minutes to drink some water. It was when he had finished installing the bars for the cell that his partner finally returned to the hideout and sought him out.

Dark Chance came up behind his partner as Jake finished his work and stepped back. Inside the alcove he could see two cots, a porta pottie, and pitcher with cups on a small table in one corner. In front of the alcove, Jake had installed metal bars and a swing door. It was a jail cell but for who?

"What the hell are you doing?" Dark Chance demanded.

Jake looked over his shoulder at his irate partner. "Just getting things ready for our guests." Jake said unperturbed by his partner's temper and hiding a smirk.

"Guests? What are you talking about, you idiot?" Chance snarled.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough." Jake said, openly smirking now.

Dark Chance growled, he'd had enough of Dark Jake's abrasive attitude. His partner had been acting more nasty, cold, aloof, and angrier than normal.

"Enough with the secrets! Tell me what you and Dark Kat are planning!" Dark Chance demanded reaching out and grabbing his partner by arm tightly.

"You really want to know?" Dark Jake asked, a malicious note in his voice.

Dark Chance suddenly felt a cold chill down his back. Jake was up to something...something really nasty. He let go of his partner abruptly. Still smirking, Dark Jake opened the cell door and stepped inside waving his partner to follow. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Chance cautiously followed him into the space.

"Dark Kat and I have come up with a plan to take out those good SWAT Kats." Dark Jake said not looking at Dark Chance.

Dark Chance shifted his shoulders uneasily as he asked, "And what is the plan?"

Dark Jake looked at him sideways and said blandly, "For the past few weeks I've been watching Lt.Feral and her friend. I was trying to determine when would be the best time to take them captive."

Dark Chance's eyes widened. "You can't do that! Not with Ursula being so close to term!" He objected sharply.

"So her name is Ursula, huh?" Dark Jake said sneering.

Dark Chance growled, "If you touch her I'll…"

"You'll what?" Dark Jake asked snidely.

In a sudden burst of movement, Dark Chance attempted to tackle Dark Jake. But Jake had been prepared for this response to his needling and jumped easily out of the way. Chance hit the floor hard enough to knock the wind from his lungs, stunning him for a moment. Jake used that moment to locked his partner in the cell.

Roaring in pure rage, Dark Chance leaped at the closed cell door making it rattle. He shook the bars hard but they were too strongly imbedded in the rock. He glared at Dark Jake in fury and disbelief. His eyes flashed cold fire and he bared his fangs.

"Don't look at me like that! You brought this upon yourself! Going soft on me when you know we need to get our revenge!" Dark Jake spat at him in disgust, wishing he could beat the tar out of his partner.

"So will get your revenge but leave Ursula and Felina out of it. They are not involved with our war against the good SWAT Kats!" Dark Chance yelled hoping he could change Dark Jake's mind.

"That's where you're wrong! They are closely associated with those two and that's enough reason for me." Jake said furiously.

"But they're innocent, Jake!" Chance said, hating the pleading note in his voice.

"We never cared about that before, Chance!" Dark Jake said flatly, turning to walk away only to stop a moment more to stare at his partner. 'What happened to you to make you so soft?' He thought. Shaking his head, Dark Jake left his partner in the make shift cell.

The next morning, Ursula rose and got ready for her appointment with Dr. Gibson. Still dead to the world, Chance lay in bed, snoring softly. Ursula smiled at the sight. The smile slipped from her face as, unbidden, the image of the pain in another set of green eyes and the angry words that Dark Chance had spoken to her echoed in her mind.

She couldn't help but feel sympathy for Chance's double. To lose not only his first love and kitten had to be a bitter thing to survive. Although she suspected the twin losses were why he'd turned to a life of crime, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. His pain was plain to see and she just couldn't be angry at him.

She had never told her mate about what had happened yesterday. Chance would go overboard and guard her constantly and his level of concern and worry would skyrocket. He was concerned enough about what the pair were up to without finding out his double had been watching her closely. Her biggest concern now was how Dark Chance's grief over his loss would effect how he fought against her Chance and what Dark Jake would do if he found out his partner was fraternizing with the enemy.

She shivered. Dark Jake was an unknown. He was more focused on their revenge than Dark Chance was, obviously, and there was no telling what he might do both to his partner and to her SWAT Kats. Added to that worry, was how her Chance would feel about Dark Chance's loss of his Sarah and kitten. Would he feel sympathy as she did? She sighed inwardly and shelved her questions, it was time to leave.

Ursula leaned over the bed and shook Chance lightly. He snorted then blinked sleepily up at her. Yawning, he asked softly, "Something wrong Ursula?"

"No, everything's alright, love. I just wanted to tell you I'm off to Dr. Gibson's at her new office." Ursula said explained.

"Okay, I'll at see you at lunch then?" Chance asked, yawning again.

"Sure, see you later, love." Ursula said warmly.

Chance smiled and gestured her to come closer. Smiling back she leaned down closer to him. He sat up, gently put his paw behind her neck and pulled her head close for passionate kiss. Ursula moaned, melting into the warmth of her mate's mouth. After a long moment, he reluctantly released her. She said goodbye as she left the bedroom for the living area. He sighed and laid back down, hearing the front door open then shut.

Ursula walked down her stairs and found Felina waiting in her vehicle for her. She quickly climbed in and they were off.

"Have you had a chance to talk to Jake yet?" Ursula asked breaking the silence between them.

"We talked…but I didn't say anything about seeing his double." Felina said focusing only on the road.

"At least you two talked even if was small talk." Ursula said lightly, not pressing her niece. She would let her tell what she would at her own pace.

"He asked me out, Auntie." Felina said suddenly.

"Oh, that's good. When?" Ursula asked, pleased at the news.

"Tonight."

Ursula turned to look at Felina, "You nervous?"

Felina snorted. "I have been on dates before, Auntie. But, yeah, I'm a little nervous only because I'm having a hard time shoving the image of Dark Jake from my mind." She sighed in annoyance.

Ursula shook her head. "Felina you have to see Jake for who he is not what you think he might be. He's a really gentle Kat and he wouldn't do anything to make you uncomfortable. Don't forget he'll be nervous too. That's natural on a first date." She reassured her niece.

"Well I know that but how do you know what he's like?" She asked in surprise.

"Ah…well…Jake and I went out on a date once." Ursula said, blushing at the memory.

"What!? You never told me that!" Felina said in shocked amazement, taking her eyes from the road to stare at her aunt.

"It was just a few days after I'd become female. Callie wanted to get me out and mingle so she arranged a double date with Chance and Jake. She was Chance's date and Jake was mine. I was so uncomfortable about everything still and the guys weren't aware of who I really was. Jake was really nice to me and we danced a bit but there wasn't anything more to it. When Chance danced with me, that's when fireworks went off. It was the most shocking thing I'd ever experienced. Jake and I are only friends and he's been a very good one to me." Ursula told her, making sure Felina understood that there had been nothing intimate about Jake and her's relationship in the past or now.

Though feeling a bit odd about her aunt having been on a date with Jake, Felina relaxed when Ursula had reassured her it was only friendship. "Wow! You really did have an interesting time after you changed gender. I'm glad to hear Jake was kind to you. I hope he and I hit it off alright." She said still a little uncertain.

Ursula smiled warmly. "Oh, I'm sure you two will be fine together. You'll know for sure when you go on your date." She said easily.

"I hope you're right. By the way, what did you and Chance do on your first date?" Felina asked casually.

"He took me to Anakata Inland Park. We had a great time walking around and playing some games there." Ursula said blushing a little.

Felina chuckled a little, "It must have been very memorable for you to blush."

"Oh, it was." Ursula said turning to look out the window to hide her even deeper blush and soft smile at the sweet memory.

Some ten minutes later, Felina turned into the parking lot of the temporary building where Dr. Gibson had set up her practice until her building was repaired. They got out of the car and Felina secured it. They walked side by side into the building and went into an open elevator. Ursula pressed the appropriate button.

Once they reached the third floor, they got off and walked a short distance down the hall, opening the door with a temporary sign that said 'Dr. Gibson, OB-GYN'. Stepping in they halted in consternation. The nurse was slumped over her desk and some patients were sprawled on the floor of the waiting room.

"What the…?" Felina said, sharply, rushing to the side of one of the victims as Ursula did the same.

Kneeling down, Felina felt for a pulse in a pregnant female. She was relieved to find one quickly.

Ursula had walked to the desk to check the nurse and found a pulse. Looking over at Felina, her face grim, she said, "They appear to be just unconscious. Something not right."

"I'll say! We better get out of here, Auntie." Felina said urgently, heading back for the still open door.

"You're right! This feels wrong but you'd better call the enforcers first before we go." Ursula said grimly.

"Right!" Felina said, reversing direction and moving toward the desk Ursula was still standing near but before she could reach for the phone a gravely voice rang out, "Don't bother! You're not calling anyone or yelling for help. You two are coming with me so move away from that desk right now."

Felina froze in mid motion and Ursula felt her heart tighten in fear at the familiarity of that voice. Moving slowly both she-kats turned and beheld Dark Razor standing in the door holding his vicious looking glovatrix on them.

A cruel smile was on his face as he said, "Move nice and easy, making no move to escape and I won't have to hurt you!" He growled, obviously enjoying their fear as he waved them to precede him back out the office door for the hall.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Both Felina and Ursula could only stare at Dark Razor. It was Felina who snapped out of her shock first and stepped between Dark Razor and her aunt. Dark Razor continued to grin evilly then chuckled a bit as he kept his deadly glovatrixs pointed at them.

"Hehheh...that won't help you. Now let's be out of here. Remember, cooperate and I won't hurt you, understand?" He repeated his instructions of a moment earlier.

They nodded mutely and moved for the door as he'd asked. He moved to one side and opened the door, his eyes never leaving them.

"Move!" He snapped at them as he waited for them to step through.

Tensely Felina and Ursula walked out of the office with Dark Razor close behind them. Felina kept glancing around wondering where Dark T-Bone was. Ursula wondered the same thing but it was Dark Razor that held her attention. He was cold and deadly. There was no telling what he'd do to them.

When they reached the elevators Felina pressed the button and waited. The moment the car binged and opened, Dark Razor suddenly grabbed Ursula by the wrist and yanked her behind him into the elevator. Turning swiftly, he held his glovatrix on Felina to prevent her from entering after them.

"No!" Ursula cried out thinking Dark Razor was about to hurt Felina.

"Shut up!" He snarled at her, shoving her back then told Felina, "You take the stairs!" He reached out and pressed the button for the top floor.

"Wait! How do I know you won't hurt Ursula?" Felina asked as the elevator door began to close.

"You don't." Dark Razor said smirking at her just as the door closed.

"Auntie!" Felina cried out slamming her fists against the cold steel door. "Damn him!" She cried out futilely. She was furious and frightened as she made for the stairs and raced up them as fast as she could.

Inside the elevator, Dark Razor leaned against the wall relaxing somewhat but keeping his weapon trained on his prisoner. Across from him, Ursula had her arms wrapped around her chest and keeping her distance from her captor. She winced when she felt her kitten kick in response to her fear.

Suddenly Dark Razor stood up straight and stared at her narrowly.

"Now that I can see you better, I certainly don't see anything special about you." He observed thoughtfully, not really addressing her.

"What?" Ursula asked, confused at why he would say something like that.

"Nothing." He said dismissively. The elevator came to a stop. "We're here." Dark Razor commented as the door opened.

He grabbed her by the wrist again and pulled her out to the hall, heading for the roof stairs. At that moment, Felina came banging out of the same door, panting from her run. She halted the moment she saw them heading toward her.

"Glad you made it, Lt. Feral." Dark Razor said, enjoying the look she gave him.

Suddenly he swung Ursula about then released her wrist. The quick movement caused Ursula to lose her balance. Felina lunged forward and caught her aunt before she could fall to the floor.

Ignoring their looks of anger, Dark Razor ordered, "To the roof!"

Glancing at each other uneasily, Felina and Ursula did as they were told. Dark Razor walked behind them, watching them closely as they stepped past him for the stair door. He walked beside them and pulled the door open. Felina aided Ursula up the stairs till they reached the roof. Opening the door, the she-kats could see the Dark Turbokat on the chopper landing pad but with no pilot.

"Where's your partner?" Felina finally asked.

"He's back at the hide out. Now get in!" Dark Razor ordered gesturing for them to go toward the cargo door that he had already signaled to open.

They did as ordered and walked up the ramp. Once on board, Razor cinched them both into a set of jump seats. He lowered his glovatrix and began to search them. He frisked Felina first thoroughly but found nothing of concern then he did the same to Ursula. She tensed when his paw reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

With a pleased look, he shoved the phone into a pocket of his G-suit. Now with both she-kats secured, Dark Razor signaled the cargo door to close then made for the ladder up to the cockpit.

Ursula's ears flattened in dismay. Now she couldn't warn Chance of what had happened to her and Felina. They were in big trouble.

While the jet's engines were coming on line, Ursula turned to Felina and risked speaking to her.

"Felina…" Ursula said in a low voice. "I don't like how Dark T-Bone isn't around. It makes me uneasy."

"Yeah, me too. I think something really bad is going down and I don't see how we're going to get out of this."

Meanwhile at the Furlong home, Chance was getting things ready for lunch. He was the one cooking most days now as Ursula grew more tired and couldn't stand for long periods.

His cocking skills hadn't been the greatest, but he was better with continued practice. He could now make a halfway decent meal.

Checking the time on the kitchen clock, he saw it was almost lunch time. Wiping his paws on a dish rag, Chance set the table for Jake, Ursula and himself.

As if on cue, Jake came walking in looking tired but happy for some reason. Chance saw the look on his best friend's face and knew something had happen.

"Hey, buddy. You're just in time for lunch." Chance said, starting the conversation off on a light note, letting his friend tell him what's up at his own pace.

"What ya cooking?" Jake asked taking a seat and sniffing the air appreciatively.

"Chicken garlic pasta." Chance said proudly.

"You sure it's editable? You're not the greatest of cooks!" Jake teased.

"Ha, ha, ha... funny. One little fire in the kitchen and I'm marked for life." Chance said, knowing Jake was pulling his leg.

"It wasn't a little fire, hotshot." Jake said remembering the first time he and Chance were able to use the kitchen in the salvage yard till Chance set the stove on fire.

"Hey! At least Ursula trusts me in the kitchen." Chance said defensively as he brought the food to the table then sat down.

"That's because she doesn't know your history in the kitchen." Jake snorted in amusement.

After the incident in their kitchen, Jake had to ban Chance temporarily from stepping foot in it.

"So, sure shot. What's got you in such a good mood today?" Chance asked, changing the subject as Jake was now more relax.

"Uhmm…I have a date with Felina tonight." Jake said blushing a little.

"Really? That's great buddy! Where you guys going?" Chance asked, happy for his friend.

"Nothing big. Just catching a movie at the cinema and a casual dinner after." He said, shrugging easily.

Chance snorted in amusement. "You always take things slow and steady Jake." He said beginning to serve the food.

"Well, Felina seemed to be a little uneasy around me for some reason." Jake said slowly, still wondering why she was acting that way.

"That's strange, do you know why?" Chance asked looking at him.

Jake shook his head, "No, that's why I want to take things slow."

"Makes sense till she's more comfortable around you." Chance agreed.

"Yeah, that's how I see it. Anyway, Chance, how are things for you?" Jake said, not wanting to discuss his upcoming date anymore.

Chance smiled, "Very good! We have everything for the kitten. We're quite excited about our little she-kat."

"Have you picked out a name for her yet?" Jake asked with a warm smile for his obviously happy friend.

"Her name's going to be Winry."

"That a good name Chance." Jake said with a nod. "By the way, where is Ursula?" Jake asked, wondering why she was absent.

"She had a OB appointment today but…she really should have been back by now." Chance said looking at the clock again.

"Is anyone with her?" Jake asked in concern.

"Yeah, Felina is but...… maybe I should just give her a call and see what's keeping her." He said getting up to use the phone. He dialed Ursula's number and listened to it ring several times before someone answered it.

The Dark Turbokat flew toward the Megakat mountains. Dark Razor kept a close eye on his radar for anyone following him but the skies were clear. He flew into their cave hide out and landed gently so as not to jar his precious cargo too much. He opened the canopy and jumped down. Dark Kat was standing to one side waiting for him.

"I trust the mission went well?" Dark Kat questioned.

"Without a hitch." Dark Razor said pleased, heading for the rear of the jet and signaling the cargo door to open.

Dark Kat waited on the ground as the two she-kats were escorted down the ramp then halted before him. He looked over the pair. Lt. Feral he knew only too well. The pregnant black haired and dark furred beauty made him raise a brow. Something in his gut told him he'd seen this Kat before but couldn't figure out where. He knew she was Valkyrie but something else about her was very familiar. What was it?

"Welcome, Lt. Feral and Valkyrie. I suggest you make yourself to home. You'll be staying with us for a little while." Dark Kat said with a sneer.

Dark Kat saw the shock and disbelief flash on the face of the dark female. He chuckled before speaking again.

"Oh, yes. I know who you are, Valkyrie and your mate and his partner too. Mark my words, when this is over, you'll wish you never crossed my path." Dark Kat said sinisterly.

"And just what exactly do you have planned for us, you sick son of bitch?" Felina asked hatefully.

"Why use the two of you to draw out those good SWAT Kats and get rid of them once and for all. With them gone you'll be next then Megakat City will finally be mine." Dark Kat said smugly.

Ursula eyes narrowed, "That's not going to happen! The SWAT Kats will stop you and so will the Enforcers!"

"My, my aren't you a fiery one? And so sure too. Dark Razor take them…" Dark Kat began to order Razor, when they were interrupted.

A ringing sound filled the cave room. Ursula stilled at the sound, realizing it was coming from her cell phone.

Dark Kat eyed Dark Razor questioningly, the ringing was definitely coming from the tom. Razor blinked for a moment before quickly fishing the phone from his pocket. Seeing the caller I.D. was the Furlong home, he grinned darkly and tossed it to Dark Kat, who caught it with a puzzled frown.

Before Ursula could thing of something to distract the evil Kats, Dark Kat was flipping the phone open.

"Ursula?" Came the concerned voice of Chance Furlong. Dark Kat smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"Hello, T-Bone or should I say Chance Furlong?" Dark Kat said cruelly.

"Dark Kat?! What have you done with Ursula?" Chance asked, rage and fear in his voice. Jake moved to his side hurriedly so that he could listen in and see what Dark Kat had to say.

"Nothing ..…yet. But I and my partner will harm her if you don't follow my orders." Dark Kat told the distraught male, enjoying the fear he was causing his enemy.

"Let me speak to Ursula first." Chance demanded.

Dark Kat thought about that a moment while looking at the dark furred she-kat then handed the cell phone to her. Ursula glared at him as she accepted the phone.

"Speak to your mate or my partner will help you." Dark Kat said coldly. Dark Razor smiled cruelly at her. Shivering at the implied threat, Ursula spoke to her worried mate.

"Chance?" Ursula asked softly.

"Kitten! Are you alright?! Where's Felina?" Chance asked, urgently.

"We're okay, Chance. Your doubles and Dark Kat are working together…" Ursula began to say before Dark Kat snatched the phone from her abruptly.

"Now that you've assured yourself that I have the she-kats, let's get down to business. For the next twenty-four hours, you and your partner will not respond to any call for help anywhere. You show up, your mate and the lieutenant will suffer the consequences. Understood?" He ordered.

"Yeah, understood! We won't respond to any call for the next twenty four hours." Chance agreed, grimly.

"Excellent!" Dark Kat purred then pressed the button to cut the connection.

Chance stood there looking at the phone for a long moment before throwing the phone to the floor and roaring with fury. Jake was shaking with anger himself but he knew he had to keep a cool head if they were to get their loved ones out of danger. He reached down and picked up the phone.

"Chance, calm down. We'll get Ursula and Felina back. We just need to strike when they do. Whatever Dark Kat is planning will happen soon and when it does, his guard will down." Jake said firmly.

"You're right! I have to calm down. We…we need to monitor the Enforcer band so we can know where Dark Kat is striking." Chance said, getting his rage under control. He would save his fury for later when he could be face to face with Dark Kat and their doubles.

"Let's get down into Ursula's hangar and get ready while we listen to the radio. We'll be ready to go the moment we hear something." Jake said heading for the back door and the stairs.

As Chance followed him, he voiced a concern. "I think we need to go the Ursula's doctor's office to see if there are any clues about where our doubles might have taken them." He said with a frown as they went to the elevator and down to the hangar.

"Oh, you might be right about that. I'll have James monitor the radio while we get ready. I also want to try and find the GPS signal for Ursula's cell phone so that we can track it back to her. That's going to be our best bet for finding them." Jake said hurriedly.

In the Megakat mountains, Dark Kat tossed the phone to Dark Razor who pocketed. Eyeing the pair of she-kats, Dark Kat studied the dark furred one more closely. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this female somehow. There was something familiar about her. Shaking his head in annoyance he glanced at Razor.

"Razor, take them to the holding cell. I'm sure your partner must be getting kind of lonely." Dark Kat said smirking.

Dark Razor snorted in amusement as he pointed his glovatrix at the she-kats, "Move it you two!"

Felina and Ursula glanced nervously at each other but moved in the direction Dark Razor indicated. They walked down a dark tunnel till they came to an alcove with metal bars and a locked cell-like door.

Inside the cell was Dark Chance sitting on one of the two cots, his head hanging low. He jerked it up when he heard them. Ursula felt her heart sink and she traded a troubled look with Felina. 'This can't be good.' She thought unhappily.

Dark Razor unlocked and opened the door. Chance had lunged to his feet and his eyes widened as he looked at the pair being shoved in by his partner. He didn't pay much attention to Felina as she moved into the cell, his focus solely on Ursula. He ignored Felina's warning off look as he moved to stand between them.

Dark Razor closed and locked the door then stood and watched his partner reaction toward the she-kats. He frowned unhappily.

"Razor didn't hurt you did he?" Chance asked her gently.

"No, he didn't. Why are you in here?" Ursula asked, feeling tired.

Chance glanced over at his ex-partner who was staring back at him. "He and Dark Kat think I've gone soft. That's why I'm in here." He growled.

Dark Razor snarled at Chance then turned and walked quickly back up the tunnel. 'It your own fault! You betrayed me first!' He thought furiously as he disappeared out of view.

Felina pushed Chance back away from her aunt. She still didn't trust him even though they were all locked up together. Chance sighed as he watched Felina give Ursula a supporting paw around her waist and glared at him.

Ursula just shook her head at Felina and looked back at Chance. "Why would they think that?" She asked wearily.

Dark Chance noted her exhaustion. "Please, you need to rest. Lay down on the cot, I'll stay over here." He said as he moved away and sat down on the other cot.

Frowning, Felina helped her aunt to the indicated cot and made her sit. She stared at Dark Chance in puzzled confusion.

"Is there any way out of here?" Felina asked him cautiously, wishing she understood his motivation.

"No! I checked out the whole place, it's sealed tight." He answered her then looked at Ursula with concern. "Ursula are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm okay. Ow!" Ursula began to answer when a sudden pain caught her. She placed a paw on her swollen abdomen.

Hearing her cry out in pain caused Chance to lunge to his feet and make a move toward her. "What's wrong?" He asked urgently.

Felina had countered his move by stepping between him and Ursula ignoring the scared look on Dark Chance's face.

Ursula, however, just smiled wanly. "I'm alright. The kitten just kicked. Do you want to feel her move?"

Chance eyes widened and flashed with hope at the question, "Could I?"

"Ursula!" Felina exclaimed, shocked by her aunt's willingness to allow Chance such a liberty.

Dark Chance looked at Felina to see what she'd do. Felina frowned unhappily but stepped to the side and allowed him to approach her aunt without interference.

Dark Chance walked slowly over to Ursula's side, he knelt down and cautiously reached out a paw to her belly. His fingers lightly traced it before laying his palm down completely. A sudden kick against his paw made him gasp in pleased surprise.

"What's her name?" Dark Chance asked, quiet awe in his voice.

"Winry." Ursula said with a quiet smile.

Waiting tensely in Ursula's hangar, Jake and Chance were dressed and waiting with James for Dark Kat to make his move. They had already loaded the Turbokat with new missiles that Jake and James had created.

Suddenly, an alert came over the radio. "Attention all enforcer squadrons. There's been a report of an attack at the Megakat Nuclear Power Plant. Enforcer One has ordered all ground and air units to respond immediately." The dispatcher barked out.

"That's our cue, Chance!" Jake said, putting on his mask and helmet.

"Right, James keep us informed of what's going on and if Dark Kat leaves that area." Chance ordered as he too put on his mask and helmet.

"Yes, sir!" James said, watching the two toms hurry off to their jet.

The hangar doors opened as T-Bone started up the jet's engines. Moments later, the jet raced out leaving jet fumes behind. Using all engines, T-Bone made quick time to Ursula's doctor's office. They landed on the building and hurried inside.

"Where's Dr. Gibson's office?" Razor asked as they went in through the roof door.

"Third Floor." T-Bone said, leading the way.

They raced down the stairs to the third floor. Opening the door, T-Bone paused to check the hallway before stepping out and moving quickly to the appropriate door. He opened the door and stepped in with Razor at his heels. Inside were patients sitting in the waiting room and a nurse behind the check in desk. Standing behind her was Dr. Gibson who stared at them with in shocked surprise.

"SWAT Kats, what are you doing here? I've already notified the enforcers about a kidnapping here." She said tightly.

"Yes, we heard about that and thought we could help find whoever's missing. We just need to know more about the patient in case of problems. It's possible we can find her faster than the enforcers since it suspected Dark Kat has her." T-Bone said persuasively.

"Oh no, how awful! The one he's taken is Ursula Furlong. She's a high risk pregnancy case." Dr. Gibson said, very afraid for her patient.

"High-risk pregnancy?" T-Bone said, his heart tightening at this unexpected news.

Dr. Gibson nodded, "Yes! She's has a condition known as placenta previa."

"What's that?" Razor asked, not liking the sound of it.

"In some females, the placenta drops down and blocks the cervix. It can happen anytime during the pregnancy and can cause bleeding. If monitored closely and there's no stress to the mother the pregnancy can be quite normal until its time to deliver. Ursula is close to delivery so I've schedule her for a C-section because her placenta has not cleared the cervix and delivery through the vagina is impossible. Her kidnapping could push her into early labor." She explained.

"What happens if she goes into labor?" T-Bone asked, nearly shaking with terror.

"Severe maternal bleeding during delivery, which can be life-threatening for both a mother and her fetus. The kitten and/or the mother could die. Ursula from massive bleeding and the kitten from lack of oxygen." Dr. Gibson said grimly, terribly worried for her patient.

"If that happens how much time do we have to find her?" Razor asked 'Oh, god T-Bone, I'm so sorry!' He thought glancing at his nearly pale partner.

"Everyone's labor goes at a different rate and a first time one could go as long as twenty-four hours but in Ursula's case, bleeding is a very real possibility and you may be lucky to have twelve hours after labor begins." She said tensely.

"Don't worry, we'll find her in plenty of time." Razor vowed he assured her as he pushed his partner back out of the office.

He kept pushing his shocked partner toward the roof stairs and kept him moving until they reached the roof where he stopped and let T-Bone go. His friend was trembling with anger and fear.

"Why? Why didn't she tell me?! Her life's in danger and she didn't even tell me! Why damn it?!" T-Bone cried out in anguish.

Razor didn't answer and waited for his partner's emotional storm to pass. T-Bone slammed his fists against the Turbokat again and again. He looked away and tried to keep his tears of anguish from his eyes. He felt so much pain for his friend and Ursula as well as their kitten. They just had to find them and fast.

When he felt T-Bone had expended much of his anger, he went to him and placed a comforting paw on his shoulder. "Come on, buddy! It'll be alright. As soon as I find the GPS signal for her phone will be on our way to finding her. You've just got to pull yourself together." He urged his friend.

"Why Razor? Why didn't she tell me?" T-Bone asked, ignoring what his friend had said.

Razor sighed and looked away. Obviously, T-Bone just couldn't let go of this. "I think she was worried you would compare her problem to Sarah's and get too upset. She probably felt, as long as the doctor monitored her, things would be fine and she'd tell you when it was too late for you to worry too much. I have to say that would be just like Ursula to do that." Razor said.

"But at the risk of her own life?!" T-Bone said angrily.

"T-Bone, she probably figured the risk was worth it and that she could handle it. Of course, she never thought something like this could happen. Don't forget, as an enforcer, she was used to taking risks. This would just be another one for her to handle." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter now why she did it. All that matters is that we find her and find her quickly."

"You're right. You start tracking the GPS signal. We've got to find her within twenty-four hours." T-Bone said, bringing his frightened mind back in focus on the task at paw.

"Then let's get to work." Razor said.

They jumped into the cockpit and T-Bone fired up the engines and took to the air. He went high and held their position while Razor worked feverishly trying to find the signal that would take them to Ursula and Felina.

'Hang on Ursula! I'll find you! T-Bone thought grimly.

'Please God, let us find Ursula soon." Razor prayed anxiously as he worked.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Ursula sighed heavily as she felt her kitten move restlessly. The kitten had been moving more lately as if she was trying to make more room but there wasn't any. Ursula knew from what the doctor had told her that she was getting closer to delivery. She just hoped it wouldn't be now.

She looked over at Felina then Dark Chance. Chewing her lip, tensely, she debated on whether to tell them of her dangerous condition. She just didn't want to cause them anymore worry but…

"Ursula, what's wrong?" Felina asked interrupting her aunt's thoughts and causing Dark Chance to turn his attention on her, face frowning in concern.

Ursula winced mentally, realizing she was giving away her concern on her face. She sighed, 'I can't keep them from this. What if I went into premature labor and they weren't aware of the problem? It would be disastrous.' She mentally winced at what Dark Chance would say to her once she told them.

"It's the kitten. She's moving around a lot lately." Ursula said, easing them into the knowledge rather than dropping it on them.

"You think its early labor pains?" Dark Chance asked anxiously, hoping it wasn't. This wasn't the best place or time for a kitten to be born.

"No, not yet, but…" Ursula said then hesitated.

"What is it, Ursula?" Felina asked, sensing there was something more serious her aunt was trying to tell them.

"I can't deliver the kitten normally. I have a condition known as placenta previa.." Ursula said cautiously, "It's where the placenta drops into the vaginal opening and blocks the cervix. It normally wouldn't be a problem except if it was still there when labor starts. Unfortunately, for me it's firmly lodged in the cervix so I can't deliver the normal way."

"And if you did go into labor, what could happen?" Dark Chance asked, fearing the worst.

Hugging herself, Ursula stared at them unhappily. "Early labor, I'll be okay but as it progresses, I could bleed to death and the kitten could die of oxygen deprivation. That's why I'm supposed to have a caesarean done, though that has its risks as well." She said grimly.

"Does Chance know about this?" Felina asked but a part of her knew the answer to that. 'Oh, Auntie why? Is having this kitten that important to you?' She wondered in anguish staring at her aunt's swollen belly.

"No, he doesn't." Ursula said heavily.

"What?! Why didn't you tell him!?" Dark Chance asked jumping to his feet, upset and scared by this news.

"Because Chance was worried enough when I told him I was pregnant! Telling him about this would only make him worry more!" Ursula said, not surprised by Dark Chance's attitude. 'If this is what his reaction is to the news then I'm glad I didn't tell my Chance.' Ursula sighed.

"But with your life on the line, I know he would rather have you live then placing your life at risk! Why didn't you end…?" Dark Chance started to say.

"No! I wasn't about to end my daughter's life just to save my own, not after I felt her move for the first time!" Ursula said firmly.

Dark Chance's shoulders slumped. He dropped to the bed and sat staring at her. Seeing her determination in the face of possible death, he couldn't be mad at her. He could clearly understand now why she had keep it from her mate. If it scared him, it would definitely mess up his double's head and heart. He didn't have any doubts that his double would not let her conceive again if she survived it this time.

"It alright, Ursula. I understand why you wanted to keep it a secret. Chance, wouldn't have let you continue if he knew, would he?" Felina said, moving to her aunt's side to comfort her.

"No, he wouldn't have. After losing a kitten once before, it would have destroyed him to have it happen again." Ursula said sadly.

Dark Chance looked on as Felina comforted Ursula. His fists clenched at the thought of Ursula losing her life to give birth and possibly the kitten's as well. 'I'm not going to let that happen!' He thought firmly to himself. Losing Sarah and his kitten had been the worst thing to happen to him.

To know his counterpart might end up going through the same nightmare as he had made him sick inside. He was surprised at himself that he felt this much sympathy for a supposed enemy. He just realized something inside him just couldn't let this happen. No one should suffer such pain as he had. One of them deserved to be happy. He just had to find a way to get them out of here.

Hours passed since Ursula had told them of her condition. Her aunt was presently sleeping quietly as Felina sat beside her on the bed.

Felina wasn't happy about this more immediate danger her aunt was in besides being a prisoner. It was so like the uncle she'd known before. He risked his life to save others in his job and now as a female, her aunt was doing it again but this time to save her kitten. She just wished her aunt had confided in her earlier so that she wouldn't have to handle it alone. That was one thing about her aunt that hadn't changed with her gender... always keeping secrets.

She rubbed her arms nervously, they needed to get out of here. She'd almost lost her aunt once, she didn't intend to lose her again. Sighing, she shoved her concerns aside for the moment. She couldn't be any help in their escape if she was exhausted so she laid down on the edge of the bed so that she didn't crowd Ursula and went to sleep.

Dark Chance continued to sit and worry while watching over the pair of she-kats. He hadn't come up with any way to get them out of here and was still brooding when he heard the sound of footsteps heading toward their cell. He stood up quickly and moved to the cell door.

It was Dark Jake coming to check on them. He had a smug smile on his face as he came to stand in front of Dark Chance.

"How's it going, buddy?" Dark Jake asked sarcastically

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Dark Chance snarled at the dirty cinnamon tom.

"Why shouldn't I?" Jake said snottily at his dirty blond partner.

"We never killed kats just hurt them, Jake, but now you're endangering a pregnant she-kat. She could lose her life or her kitten!" Chance said tautly.

"Is that so?" Jake said, carelessly.

"I mean it Jake. If she goes into labor she'll die and so will the kitten." Chance growled angrily.

"And why should I care?" His partner snapped.

"We aren't killers! You can't do this! Help me get them out of here and to safety! You want to be just like Dark Crud?" Dark Chance implored him, desperately trying to make him see reason.

For a moment Jake simply stared at his partner. He seemed to be mulling over that statement. Chance held his breath and hoped as he saw Jake glance over at Ursula then back at him.

"No." Jake said in a flat tone turning away to leave.

"Jake, don't this! This is different from hurting people! You're ending two lives here!" Chance shouted in desperation at his friend's back.

"I...don't...care." Jake shouted back at Chance without turning around then he was gone.

Chance griped the steel bars in anguished fury. He knew his partner had become more bitter and hateful over time but he'd never dreamed he could be this cruel and lost any regard for a kat's life along with his soul. The anger drained away leaving him feeling a deep despair and helplessness over their situation. 'What were they going to do now?' Behind him Ursula stirred.

"Chance?" Ursula sleepy voice called out.

Chance turned his head to see her looking at him drowsily. "Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked gently as he went back to the opposite bed and sat.

"A little….who were you shouting at?" Ursula asked yawning.

"Jake! He came to tease me!" He said angrily, not willing to tell her the truth.

Ursula stared at him for a long moment, then attempted to get up, waking Felina in the process. Her niece woke quickly and eyed Chance who'd gotten up to aid her aunt to sit up. Felina put her feet on the floor and moved out of the way.

As he helped Ursula to her feet he said softy, "You need to sleep."

"I've slept enough. I just wanted to stand little." Ursula said firmly

"You're a stubborn she-kat you know that." Chance said, shaking his head.

"Your double finds that quite attractive. Chance, can I ask you something?"

Chance blinked, "Sure what is it?"

"I know how our world's Sarah and kitten story came out but on your world it was a much different story and a more unhappy conclusion, wasn't it?" She asked softly.

Chance looked at her in shocked surprise, "How did you...?"

Before Ursula could answer loud chittering sounds were heard outside their cell. The three turned to look and saw Dark Kat had arrived with a large group of creeplings. Without saying a word, he unlocked the door and gave his creeplings a signal.

The pink creatures swarmed into the cell. Some of them kept Felina and Dark Chance at bay while another group grabbed Ursula and dragged her out of the cell.

"Ursula!" Felina cried out trying desperately to get the creeplings off of her.

Dark Chance growled and beat and choked the creeplings trying to hold him but it did him no good. Ursula was now outside the cell and the creeplings quickly left as well. Dark Kat slammed the door closed and relocked it. Felina and Chance jumped for the door and gripped the bars in angry fear as they watched Dark Kat study Ursula.

With a wall of creeplings keeping her from bolting, Ursula squirmed uncomfortably under Dark Kat's silent scrutiny. 'What dose he want with me and why is he looking at me like that?' She wondered worriedly.

Now that he had time, Dark Kat had wanted to look at the dark-furred beauty a little closer. Something about her kept distracting him. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this female somehow. He walked around her and frowned in concentration but it made Ursula more nervous.

"What do you want, Dark Kat?" Ursula demanded tensely, puzzled by his behavior.

"You're a very brave one aren't you?" Dark Kat sneered at her.

"Leave her alone!" Dark Chance shouted at the evil kat.

Dark Kat paid no attention to the shouting from within the cell except to glance at Felina and stare for a moment then looked back at the larger she-kat.

Felina wondered what on earth Dark Kat was looking for. 'Did Chance do something to anger him?' Then shook her head. 'No he wouldn't do anything to get Ursula hurt so what could it be...?' Suddenly she froze as she had a nasty suspicion.

The way Dark Kat was looking at Ursula then looking at her told her he was possibly seeing the resemblance between her and his old enemy. 'Could he suspect? After all, my uncle's body was never found.' She tensed in fear. 'What would he do if he guessed the truth?' She wouldn't be happy to learn Dark Kat's thoughts were paralleling her own.

'Well, well...could it be possible? His body was never found. Viper never did know if the virus worked on that arrogant kat! What if it had done something else instead? What were the odds that a female looking very similar to that male would become a vigilante called Valkyrie and then be mated to the very SWAT Kat he had hated?' He thought in amazement, yet the proof stood in front of him and he found he really couldn't deny it.

"Well, well isn't this just ironic." Dark Kat rumbled in amusement as he leaned toward Ursula who took a nervous step back, "It's nice to see you again and doing so well...Commander Feral."

Ursula gasped in shocked fear confirming the evil kat's suspicion. He began to laugh cruelly at this truly magnificent twist of fate.

In the cell, Dark Chance's mouth dropped in stunned disbelief as Felina moaned softly in fear for her aunt's life. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

The creeplings made a loose half-circle around Ursula keeping her from trying to escape as Dark Kat stared at her with an evil smile on his face. In the cell behind her Dark Chance hadn't made a sound but Felina had cried out in fear of what Dark Kat might do to her aunt.

The silence seemed to stretch out before Dark Kat made a lightning move. He grabbed Ursula by the neck, squeezing his fist tight. Despite her pregnancy, Ursula tried to get him to release her by kicking toward his groin and pulling at his paws. But he ignored her efforts and squeezed even tighter. She began to wheeze from lack of breath and her limbs went limp from lack of oxygen.

"To think our original virus had the ability to change ones gender. Must have been quite a shock for you, Commander." Dark Kat said cruelly, ignoring the she-kat weakening struggles.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Felina yelled angrily, hating how helpless she was to help.

"I wondered why you two were so close. Must have been such a shock to grieve one moment then be relieved the next that he was alive though altered." Dark Kat snorted, glancing at Felina for a moment.

Then, to their surprise, Dark Kat simply released Ursula to drop hard to the ground. She choked and gasped, rubbing her throat, as she tried to regain her breathe, not noticing the pain from the fall.

"Put her back in the cell. I'll deal with the ex-commander later." Dark Kat ordered, signaling his creeplings to take care of it.

The creeplings chittered loudly as they swept in and grabbed Ursula. One of them opened the door as the ones with Ursula pushed her forcibly into the cell. Dark Chance and Felina had stepped back but as the pregnant she-kat was shoved in, Felina quickly lunged forward and prevented her aunt from landing on the floor again. Ursula was heavier than Felina so they were still sent to the floor but only to their knees. Dark Kat just laughed and walked away with his creeplings flying around him.

"You okay, auntie?" Felina asked anxiously, holding her aunt close to her ignoring the closing sound of the door.

Ursula nodded bringing one of her paws up to her neck to rub out the pain and soreness. Felina helped her to her feet than over to the cot. While she tried to recover she noted Dark Chance had gone back to the cell bars, keeping his back to them.

Felina made a move to go to Dark Chance and tried to see what he was feeling but her aunt stopped her by putting an arm out. Felina frowned at her questioningly. Ursula just shook her head without saying anything. Felina sighed and remained sitting. She understood her aunt wanted her to leave Dark Chance alone for now. The news had shocked the tom and he needed time to absorb it. She was worried about how the tom would react to this new development. She stayed close to her aunt in case he became hostile.

Ursula studied Dark Chance's rigid stance. She had a feeling he wasn't happy about what he'd just learned and she was worried how he would treat her now that he knew. She felt no guilt at not telling him, after all, he had been their enemy even if he was now a prisoner with them and was concerned for her. She did still feel sorry for him though, betrayal by one's friend was never easy to take.

He never left the bars, just leaned against them as an hour passed. He straightened suddenly when they heard running feet coming toward their cell.

Dark Jake appeared, looking tense and angry. He ignored his ex-friend and stared hard at Ursula for long minutes, his cold eyes making a shiver run down her spine.

"It can't be…" He breathed in disbelief, leaning closer to the cell bars, still staring.

"It is." Dark Chance said flatly not looking at his former partner.

"But how?" Dark Jake demanded, moving to get a better look at the transformed Commander.

"How the hell should I know!?" The dirty tabby yelled angrily.

Dark Jake looked at Dark Chance, studying his face. He was surprised to see a mix of anger, hatred, and betrayal fighting with an equal measure of concern and protectiveness in his partner's eyes.

He was shocked to feel a rush of concern and remorse for his former best friend within him. Shying away from that realization he turned his attention back to Ursula.

"Tell me, Feral." Jake spat, "How did this happen to you?"

Ursula hesitated weighing her options. The information could get her in more hot water with Dark Chance but then again maybe not. It might change Dark Razor's mind. At least she could hope it would. Either way, she was in danger whether she told them or not so might as well tell them, she decided finally. She sighed in resignation and began explaining how her life had changed so dramatically.

"As Dark Kat had said, he and Viper had created a virus over a year ago, kidnapped me and used it on me to see if he could take out the SWAT Kats and the city with it. Your doubles crashed in to rescue me but Viper had already injected me.

They trashed the lab then swept me out of there. I was really sick and had a hard time trying to stay conscious. Something happened to the cargo hold of their jet and I was suddenly free-falling into the ocean, my body in agony.

When I finally woke, I found myself in Professor Hackle's lab and looking like this. I stayed out of sight hoping Dr. Conway would find a cure to return me to normal. Meanwhile, to keep me busy, the Professor coaxed me to try his new fighting robot suit. One thing led to another and I became Valkyrie.

While I was doing my vigilante bit, I ran into your doubles and managed to work with them though they didn't know who I was. In my civilian guise I ran into them again and Chance became very smitten with me and I with him. Still I tried desperately to keep him at bay since I still hoped I would be returned to normal. I had all these new emotions and new body to get used to and it was getting harder to stay away from Chance."

"My double…does he know about you?" Chance demanded, interrupting her.

"He does now but…" Ursula started to say but was distracted by a brief shot of pain in her belly.

"But?" Dark Chance asked turning around to look at her.

"Like I said, I was hoping to return to normal and I didn't want to become entangled with him anymore than I already had but he still thought I was some new she-kat that had moved into the area. No matter how hard I tried to put him off he still came back every time...he's stubborn that way." She said, stopping again when another sharp pain sliced through her. She closed her eyes a moment trying to recover.

"Auntie?" Felina asked, frowning worriedly, she'd seen the sudden look of pain that had flashed across her aunt's face briefly.

"It's alright, Felina." Ursula muttered softly, then began speaking again. "Even though I tried my best to keep Chance from getting hurt with the truth, fate had a way of constantly interfering with my efforts. Finally, I found out I couldn't return to normal, the secret came out in a fight between Chance and I. Later we made up and ended up becoming mated. The pregnancy...came...as a surprise...to...oh!" She gasped as a much more intense pain squeezed her belly making it impossible for her to ignore. She hunched over with her paws pressing on it.

Felina became alarmed and put a paw on her aunt's belly. She felt the contraction begin to ease then surge again tightening the belly beneath her paw, again it eased off.

"She's in labor!" Felina said grimly, truly scared for her aunt.

Dark Chance had whirled around from the bars when Ursula had gasped in pain. He rushed to her side when Felina announced, Feral was in labor. He forgot his anger in the sudden choking fear that this she-kat would die along with her kitten. The nightmare of the past came rushing forward in his mind as he knelt beside the stricken she-kat.

Ursula had fallen to her side and was panting as the contractions came strong and steady. She moaned and cried out with every contraction, unused to this kind of pain.

"Damn it, not now." Chance said intensely, he couldn't bear to suffer through this again.

"Dark Kat's treatment obviously pushed her into early labor." Felina said tightly, holding her aunt's paws to offer comfort through the pains.

Dark Chance suddenly remember his partner and jumped to his feet, rushing to the bars where he saw Jake beginning to walk off. "Jake!" Dark Chance shouted. "Please! You've got to help her!"

Jake froze in misstep but didn't turn around. Over his shoulder he growled, "Why should I? I don't give a fig what happens to her."

"Jake, she'll die and so will the kitten! How can you just let that happen?" Chance begged, desperately.

"Forget it, Chance. Jake only cares about himself and no one else. He's just like Dark Crud!" Felina hissed out loud enough for the cinnamon tom to hear.

Dark Jake paws clenched tightly in anger and resentment at Felina's harsh words. He turned back to the cell and glared at Felina. "You don't know jack shit about me! So shut your mouth!" He snarled.

With that final bitter comment, Dark Jake turned on his heel and hurried away. He was steamed but troubled as well. He pushed aside his anger and resentment and the desire to prove that she-kat wrong about him but he had made a promise to himself to not get involved. Unfortunately, his partner's pleas and the pain-filled cries of the pregnant she-kat followed him down the tunnel wouldn't leave him. He hated the feelings of guilt and shame that filled him.

Ursula's continual cries of pain brought Dark Chance back to her side. An odor of copper filled the air and Felina quickly checked her aunt and found blood beginning to seep though her aunt's clothing. She looked up into Chance's face, her eyes filled with fear.

"No, please." Dark Chance whispered in anguish.

While this drama was going on, the Turbokat continued to hover above the medical building while Razor feverishly tried to find Ursula's GPS signal. T-Bone shifted uneasily in his seat as a feeling of dread and fear shivered up his spine.

"Razor, you found the signal?" T-Bone asked, anxiously.

"I…almost….got it! It's coming from the Megakat mountains." Razor said in relief. "Coordinates to your nav now."

"Finally! Megakat mountain range, full throttle!" T-Bone gritted, as he turned the Turbokat's nose in the right direction and punched the throttle to full max speed. They were screaming toward the mountains at a fast clip when Razor shouted a caution to his partner.

"T-Bone cut your speed! We don't want Dark Kat and our doubles to know we've found them." Razor said.

"So what do we do now?" T-Bone asked slowing the jet's speed somewhat.

"The signal's coming from that range of mountains we're coming up on. Drop down into the forest right here, so the jet is hidden and we're not close enough for them to hear us." Razor directed.

"Right." T-Bone barked an acknowledgment, finding a perfect clearing and landing the jet smoothly. "Okay, we're down, cyclotrons?" He asked as he released his seatbelt.

"Roger!" Razor said as he dropped into the cargo bay followed by his partner.

He signaled the cargo door open and they drove their bikes off. He signaled the door closed and set the security on the jet. Soon he and T-Bone were racing through the forest to the mountain face where Ursula's signal came from.

'I just hope we make it in time.' Razor thought to himself worriedly as the mountains came closer. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

The air was heavy with the scent of copper and the cries of pain from the pregnant she-kat. Dark Chance sat on the cot with Ursula laying between his legs, her back leaning against his chest with his paws holding onto hers as she squeezed them in pain during each intense contraction.

Felina was sitting at her aunt legs keeping an eye on her. Her fear growing as more blood continued to seep through her aunt's pants.

Felina braced herself as she reached over to unbutton Ursula's pants then gently tugged them off along with her underwear.

"What are you doing?" Dark Chance asked, nervously.

"I need to check how far she's dilated." Felina said grimly, keeping the fear out of her voice. She had to keep a cool head if she was to help her aunt survive.

Remembering her basic medical training during her days at the academy, Felina checked to see how far along her aunt was. She was somewhat relieved to see Ursula had only dilated about three cm. 'We may still have time.' She thought with a sigh, looking up.

"How far?" Chance asked, hoping for a good sign.

"Not far…we still have a chance if we could just find a way out of here." Felina said seeing her aunt panting heavily, her mind focused more on the pain then anything else.

Dark Chance grit his teeth in dread and self-anger at the whole situation. Dread, knowing he could do nothing more to help Ursula or her kitten, bringing back unwanted feelings and memories that he had pushed away about Sarah and their kitten's deaths and self-anger, for failing to keep Ursula safe from harm and stopping Jake from kidnapping her.

"What can we do?" Chance asked, wincing slightly as Ursula paws squeezed his paws.

"…I don't know…" Felina said, miserably. She hated feeling helpless but could see no way out. Their only hope was for someone to save them. She hoped it would be soon.

Dark Jake winced at the sound of Ursula cries of pain as they echoed eerily down the tunnel to where he stood. The cries reminded him starkly of his partner and Felina's parting words. He did his best to try and shove away the unwanted feelings of shame and guilt that were beginning to grow in his chest.

He was failing miserably. The shame was making him squirm as he stood near the Dark Turbokat waiting while Dark Kat checked the computer scanners for signs of their enemies. But it was guilt that was eating away at him more than the shame that was making him uncomfortable.

He thought he'd rid himself of that particular emotion but the cries and the remembered pleas for help could not be drowned out. Those sounds forced him to acknowledge all the harm he had done over the years since he took the path of evil. He shook his head trying even now to dislodge those feelings without success.

"Something wrong, Jake?" Dark Kat asked, noticing the expression crossing the face of the dark red tom.

Jake hesitated before answering, "…No, nothing."

But Dark Kat had noticed the pause and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. He turned from the scanner to eye Dark Jake more closely.

"What?" Dark Jake growled irritably at Dark Kat's stare.

"Having some regrets?" Dark Kat asked, coolly.

"No! Why would I?" Jake growled, not wanting Dark Kat to know he wasn't so certain anymore.

"Because you're hesitating. I can see it in your face."

"I am not!" Jake denied, but winced when more painful cries reached his ears.

"Yes, you are!" Dark Kat declared, beginning to get angry. He couldn't afford to lose this ones support...not now. "Why? All because of the Commander? Have you forgotten who made you this way? It was the Commander." He snapped, digging the knife in, hoping to cause Jake's hatred to flare.

"Made…me…this…way…?" Jake said slowly looking down at his paws.

While Dark Kat fumed, worried his plans were going to fail, Dark Jake had an epiphany. He stopped and really examined what his life had become. From the moment he'd been kicked out of the Enforcers to the moment he'd met his counterparts, his life had been one of poor choices, hatred, and bitterness. His life had been ruined when Feral had booted them out.

But wait, that wasn't completely true. There was a different path they could have taken and their counterparts had shown it to them by their friendship with each other and their desire to help others despite having been kicked from the force. They had made the right choice and were still friends and comrades while he and his partner had made the wrong choice and had only bitterness and enmity for each other. Both of them were the same yet different at the same time all from the choices they had made that shaped their lives..

'I could have had their life. But my anger blinded me, clouded my judgment so that I couldn't move on and do something better. I took the easy way, using hatred and hurting others which ended my friendship with Chance. Grief made my friend hard and unforgiving. I could have changed that by giving him the support he needed during that dark time but I didn't. Chance was right…it's no ones fault but our own for who we are now.' Jake thought bitterly, clenching his paws at all the wasted opportunities.

Dark Kat growled mentally as he saw the Dark Jake straighten, his body language declaring what decision he had made and it wasn't the one Dark Kat wanted. Snarling to himself, he prepared to signal his creeplings to take out his erstwhile 'partner' but an alarm made him spin back around to his instruments. Two objects were racing at an incredible speed for their hiding place.

"No! How did they find us so fast?" He roared, slamming his fist on the keyboard. Looking behind him, he saw Dark Jake had disappeared. This made him even more infuriated.

As soon as Dark Kat was distracted by the alarm, Dark Jake took the opportunity to race down the tunnel to the homemade cell. Stopping at the cell door, Jake could see Chance supporting Ursula from behind with the female enforcer sitting at the she-kat's feet monitoring the pregnant's Kats progress.

The three hadn't heard his approach but Felina and Chance looked up when Jake opened the cell door. They eyed him suspiciously.

"Jake!" Dark Chance said, cautiously, relieved to see his old friend but wondering why he was there.

"What are you doing here?!" Felina asked, on guard for anything the tom might try.

"I'm here to help you." Jake said, hurriedly, looking over his shoulder for trouble.

Felina eyes narrowed, she didn't trust him. "Why should we believe you?"

"Because I want a second chance. I've seen what your SWAT Kats have and I want the same. Let me help you! Dark Kat is occupied so we have to get out of here now! You have to trust me or we're all toast!" Jake said urgently. There wasn't time to convince them of his sincerity so he hoped they believed him.

"Felina…" Ursula's hoarse and strained voice interrupted.

Felina quickly jerked her attention back at her. "Auntie, it's alright. You…" Felina started to say.

"He's telling the truth. Let him…help." Ursula said, panting.

"What!? But auntie…." Felina objected but stopped when she saw how stressed her aunt was becoming. Ursula was covered in sweat causing her fur to mat. She looked exhausted and afraid.

Biting her lip and hoping she wasn't making a mistake Felina looked back up at Dark Jake. She studied his face a moment, staring into those amber eyes, and decided he was being sincere.

"Alright! Let's get moving! Ursula has to get to a hospital now!" Felina ordered, climbing off the bed. She helped her aunt move her legs off the bed then she took the pillow case and made a kind of diaper to put between her aunt's thighs. With Chance's help, she pulled Ursula's pants back up.

Chance and Jake nodded at each other, making it known they would aid the she-kat. Felina agreed with that and stayed out of the way as the pair of males carefully helped Ursula to her feet.

Ursula gasped as the changed in position increased the pressure in her womb and the bleeding. No one moved or said anything, waiting for Ursula to gather her strength. She nodded her readiness and the two toms wrapped arms around her waist and helped her walk out of the cell and down the tunnel.

Ursula prayed she would be able to hold out until they could get her to a hospital. She'd never been in so much pain before except during her transformation.

As they hurried down the tunnel a loud boom echoed around them.

"What was that?" Felina demanded, walking behind them.

"Your guys have found this cave. They must have gotten finally gotten in. That's how I was able to slip from Dark Kat. His alarm warned him of their arrival. Come on! We've got to hurry." Jake said, urgently.

"As much as I'd like to wait for them, they'll be busy, so let's just focus on getting Ursula out of here." Felina ordered. The toms nodded and slowly began to walk again. They could only hope that when they met their doubles, they would be allowed to explain themselves.

Elsewhere, T-Bone and Razor had just entered the cave only to be caught off guard by a large group of creeplings jumping on them from above. The group of creeplings knocked them off their cyclotrons, causing them to crash into the cave walls.

All the anger, fury and rage T-Bone had been keeping at bay was released and directed at the creeplings. All that killing fury reduced the pink mutated bats to so much bloody heaps at his feet from his claws and fists.

Though satisfying, it didn't relieve his fury as he headed into the cave looking for the ones who had taken his mate and unborn kitten. He planned on beating Dark Kat to within an inch of his life as soon as he found him.

Razor was a bit appalled at the violence T-Bone was exhibiting. Running past the beat and bloody creatures, he could only imagine what his partner intended to do to their enemies once he got his paws on them.

'It's not like Dark Kat doesn't have it coming to him for all that he's done.' Razor thought as he finished off his own opponents.

"T-Bone, at least save some of Dark Kat for me! I want a piece of him too!" Razor shouted running after him.

"I can't promise that, Razor." T-Bone shouted back, pure fury in his voice. 'I'm going to make him and those Dark SWAT Kats pay for what they did to us.' T-Bone thought, running faster to reach his goal. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

As T-Bone raced down the dark tunnel with Razor hot on his heels, some distance ahead of them, Dark Chance and Dark Jake were nearly carrying Ursula as they aided the pregnant she-kat away from her temporary cell and toward their Turbokat.

Felina was on point, keeping an eye out for any creeplings or worse Dark Kat. Ursula was panting heavily as each step increased the pressure on her womb, forcing more blood to escape faster. She really needed to be horizontal but that wasn't possible yet so she grit her teeth and tried to control the pain as they hurried her along.

Just as they reached the mouth of the tunnel, the four of them stopped out of sight so they could check to see where Dark Kat was before attempting to reach the Dark Turbokat sitting not far away. A feeling of unease passed over them when they didn't see any sign of the mastermind and his creeplings.

"Where did he go?" Felina asked softly in concern.

"Who knows and who cares? Right, now we need to get Ursula out of here....." Dark Chance said tightly in a low voice, concerned as well but knowing they had to go. No one argued. They stepped out of the tunnel and were halfway to the jet when a cold voice rang out.

"You're not going anywhere!"

The four of them froze then slowly turned their head to see Dark Kat standing at the end of the other tunnel, creeplings all around him. Dark Chance immediately growled at Dark Kat while Dark Jake and Felina sneered at him.

"Oh, yeah Dark Crud? How you going to stop us?" Dark Chance asked bitterly then he jerked his head at Felina to come and take his place.

Felina came to his side. They carefully switched places so Felina was now supporting her aunt while Dark Chance stepped in front of them to confront Dark Kat.

"Felina, you and Ursula get out of here. Chance and I will hold them off as long as we can." Dark Jake said, insuring Ursula was leaning against her niece before letting her go.

"But if we take the Turbokat, how will you two get out of here?" Felina objected.

"We'll worry about that later. Now go." Jake hissed firmly.

"But…!"

"Go!"

Felina watched as Dark Jake moved swiftly to Dark Chance's side causing the dirty tiger tom to flick a surprised look at him.

"What are you doing?" Dark Chance hissed, his eyes snapping back to Dark Kat.

"Helping you." Dark Jake hissed back.

Dark Chance quickly glanced over his shoulder to see Felina and Ursula heading for the Dark Turbokat. He quickly refocused his attention back to the purple twisted tom who snarled at them in anger.

"Get them!" Dark Kat roared to his creeplings.

The creeplings shrieked as they charged toward the pair. Dark Chance and Dark Jake braced themselves as the pink mutated bats attacked. Just as they were engaging the creatures a roar of fury was heard coming down the tunnel leading from outside. All parties froze in surprise.

Dark Kat whirled around only to be met by a very angry, raging tiger tom who tackled him with all the pent up fury an angry mate could have. T-Bone's attack sent the two of them flying some distance before landing hard on the ground.

T-Bone immediately began to claw, bite and punch Dark Kat with uncontrollable rage. He was in a killing fury and nothing was going to stop him. Dark Kat was stunned at first but then regained his own anger. He pulled his knees back and kicked outward into the other Kat's belly sending T-Bone flying against a nearby wall.

"T-Bone!" Ursula cried out at seeing her mate go flying then gasped in pain sending her paws to her belly and hunching her body making it harder for Felina to hold her up.

"Auntie, we need to get of here." Felina said worriedly.

"But T-Bone…." Ursula started to object but was interrupted by the appearance of Razor who quickly rushed over to them.

"Ursula! Oh god!" Razor said fearfully, seeing the blood running down Ursula legs. He turned to Felina and said urgently, "Get her to the hospital now. She only has twelve hours before things go from bad to worse. I'll help T-Bone with Dark Kat and our doubles." Razor said urgently.

"Razor, wait! They're on our side!" Felina said quickly told him.

"What?!" He blinked in surprise but then shook his head. "Oh, that's good! Don't worry! Just get out of here!" He said hurriedly then took off for the fight.

Knowing there was nothing they could do but obey, Ursula didn't resist when Felina guided her toward the jet once more. Reaching it's side, Felina had Ursula lean against it while she jumped aboard and signaled the cargo doors to open. Returning to her aunt's side, she helped her into the cargo hold, secured her to a jump seat then climbed back into the cockpit. She shut the cargo doors as she started the engines.

Meanwhile, T-Bone was getting to his feet. He looked around quickly and spotted Felina helping Ursula up the Dark Turbokat's ramp. He frowned in surprise, wondering how they escaped then he spotted the blood on his mate's legs. A shiver of terror swept over him at the sight. At the moment he wanted nothing more than to run to his mate's side but he was immediately distracted by a group of creeplings who jumped him.

Anger and fear burned hotly within him as he shredded and beat the creeplings to death. Razor spotted his partner being nearly buried under creeplings. He raced up and began to pitch and beat the creatures away to clear a path to his partner.

As the good SWAT Kats beat off their opponents, not far from them the Dark SWAT Kats were pummeling more of the obnoxious things. What neither pair noticed, was the fact they were being forced into a small circle. It was only when their backs came in contact with each other that they realized they were surrounded.

"What the…!" T-Bone said turning to see his double behind him. At that second, T-Bone wanted to jump Dark Chance causing him a world of pain for what he did. But before he could Razor spoke up stopping him.

"T-Bone, wait! They're on our side." Razor said quickly.

"What? No way!" T-Bone said turning to look at Razor.

"I wish, but it seems to be true." Razor assured him, smacking a creepling away.

"If you two are done talking, then let's focus on the problem in front of us!" Dark Jake snapped as he batted another creepling away.

"I'm more worried about my mate then these freaks." T-Bone snapped back, slamming a fist into another creeplings face.

"Felina should be getting Ursula out of here by now." Dark Chance said tightly, taking two creeplings in his fists and tossing them.

Echoing Dark Chance words, they heard the sound of the Dark Turbokat engines roaring to full power.

Inside the jet, Felina did a sketchy pre-flight check, looked around to make sure she could take off without harming the SWAT Kats, both pairs, then pushed the throttled forward and began taxiing down the tunnel for the exit.

Seeing the jet leave, T-Bone and Razor sighed in relief and focused their full attention on their present predicament. There were fewer creeplings now because most of them were now laying on the ground limp or dead. The two sets of toms could now take a moment to look around for Dark Kat. Nearly at the same time, they spotted the huge Kat running down the tunnel the Dark Turbokat had taken.

"After him!" Dark Chance shouted.

Nobody needed to be told twice as they took off running. T-Bone sprinted ahead of the group with Dark Chance only a few paces behind him.

T-Bone tackled the huge Kat at chest height while Dark Chance slammed his body against Dark Kat's legs. The huge Kat slammed to the ground but was unfazed by their attack. He rolled abruptly, succeeding in shaking them off as if they were kittens. He jumped to his feet just as the two sandy toms did the same and lunged for him again.

Dark Kat surprised them by charging Dark Chance and clawing him viciously. The dirty tabby yowled in pain and staggered back. T-Bone pushed forward to try a round house slam to Dark Kat's head but the huge Kat whirled around and slammed a fist into T-Bone's face instead, sending him to slap the tunnel wall, hard.

Before either tom could recover, Dark Kat made another bid to escape. In a burst of speed, Dark Jake delivered a swift high kick to Dark Kat's side causing the evil kat to grunt in pain and go flying to the ground.

"You okay?" Dark Jake asked, staring in concern at Dark Chance's bleeding arms.

"I'm fine…look out!" Dark Chance yelled, grabbing his partner out of the way when he spotted Dark Kat coming off the ground with a sword in his paw that he'd pulled from his cane.

"If I lose then everyone loses!" Dark Kat roared in fury, wielding his sword at them.

"Not this time Dark Crud!" T-Bone said furiously, firing an octopus missile at him.

But just as T-Bone fired the missile, Dark Kat reached under his coat for a remote control and pressed a red button just as the octopus missile pinned him to the tunnel wall.

"Argh!" Dark Kat grunted, dropping the control and his sword. He struggled against the spread metal petals of the octopus missile but found he could not break free of it.

"Aw Crud!" Razor said in anger and fear as he picked up the control to see how much time they had. "We've got seconds before this place blows......run!" He screamed, tossing the control and running up the tunnel.

The other three charged after Razor and ran as fast as they could. Behind them came the ominous sound of an explosion. The ground beneath their feet rumbled and shook and it was hard for them to keep their feet as they continued to race away.

The roaring of falling rock was heard then huge billowing clouds of dust raced up behind them causing them to choke, spurring them to greater efforts. The force wave from the blast reached them when they were nearly halfway to the exit. They were thrown some distance further on.

Choking and gasping they regained their feet and continued to run. More of the tunnel was collapsing behind them. Terror burst in their chests as the destruction raced toward them like a freight train.

Daring to glance behind them Dark Chance and Dark Jake could see the ceiling tumbling down and getting closer to them. They turned about and saw they were only a few feet from the open air and safety. Without another thought, the pair put on a burst of speed, raised their arms outward and shoved their counterparts through the entrance with all their might.

Behind them the last of the tunnel collapsed, the shockwave caught Dark Chance and Dark Jake, sending their bodies flying past T-Bone and Razor prone bodies.

It seemed to take a long time before the noise of the tunnel collapsing finally subsided. When their ears could hear again, T-Bone and Razor struggled to stand and shook their heads to clear them.

"T-Bone, you okay buddy?" Razor asked coughing a little.

"I think so. Hey, where are doubles?" T-Bone asked looking around for them.

They spotted them several feet away from them not moving. For a second, Razor and T-Bone looked at each other in disbelief and doubt. Without a word, Razor sauntered over to Dark Jake's side as T-Bone strode to Dark Chance's.

When T-Bone got to his counterpart's side he knelt down and examined Dark Chance. He winced at the sight of the long, painful claw marks down each arm. Nothing else seemed to be wrong, so T-Bone gently began to shake the other tom's shoulder.

"Hey, wake up! Come, on wake up!" T-Bone said

"Stop shaking me, damn it! I'm fine." Dark Chance growled, blinking his eyes open then rubbing them due to the dust filling them. He slowly sat up then groaned, rubbing his head. Memory swept in and he looked around quickly for Dark Jake.

Razor gently checked Dark Jake to see if he was still alive. For some strange reason, Razor let out a sigh of relief at finding a pulse. A moan alerted Razor that Dark Jake was waking up.

"Argh, my head. I won't be doing that again." Dark Jake moaned out

"You sure? You made quite the hero back there." Razor said in quiet amusement.

Dark Jake stared up at his double and snorted in response. He struggled to sit up and felt Razor's paw aiding him. He mumbled his thanks without looking at the other Kat. Remembering his partner, Dark Jake quickly looked around then spotted Chance with T-Bone just a few feet away.

Dark Chance gave him a lopsided grin and Dark Jake sighed in relief. They had made it out alive at least. Once the two could get to their feet they joined the other pair to stare at the now demolished tunnel entrance.

"Do you think Dark Kat's gone?" Dark Chance asked.

"He better be." T-Bone growled, darkly.

"Hell, with an explosion like that he should be." Dark Jake said grimly.

"Yeah, but that bastard always seems to find a way out no matter what. But if he does show up again, T-Bone and I will be here to handle him." Razor said, firmly.

Now that they were safe and the danger over, at least for now, T-Bone's mind was able to focus on another serious problem.

His heart pounding with fear, T-Bone began to run to where they had parked the Turbokat. His mind focused on getting to the hospital as fast as he could to be with Ursula. He prayed he was in time and that nothing had happened to her or their kitten.

"T-Bone, wait up!" Razor shouted chasing after him.

"We need to go, Razor! I have to be by Ursula's side." T-Bone shouted back.

Their counterparts raced after T-Bone and Razor until they all reached the Turbokat at the same time. To the surprise of T-Bone and Razor, Dark Chance and Jake stepped in front of them, preventing them from getting aboard the jet.

"What are you doing!? Get out of my way!" T-Bone snarled at Dark Chance.

"Wait, you can't just rush into the hospital like you are. It would bring trouble down on Ursula and your kitten later on." Dark Chance said trying to reason with his double. He knew just what his counterpart was feeling and was sympathetic.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" T-Bone growled, becoming upset.

"Switch clothes! That way you and Jake can go right into the hospital. We will park the Turbokat some distance away since Felina will already have ours parked at the hospital." Dark Jake suggested quickly.

"They're right, T-Bone. Let's go with their idea." Razor said hurriedly, knowing there was very little time for arguing.

"Fine, but let's hurry." T-Bone said impatiently.

Nodding, Dark Chance and Jake quickly stripped off their clothes as Razor and T-Bone did the same. In moments, they were redressed and getting aboard the jet.

Dark T-Bone and Razor jumped into the cockpit and lowered the cargo ramp for the other two to get aboard. Once inside, Jake gave the go ahead. Closing the doors quickly, T-Bone started the engines and was soon heading into the sky and making their way at top speed for the hospital.

When Felina had gotten them safely away from the mountain, she flew the Dark Turbokat at a careful speed to protect her aunt from too many g-forces, even though she was anxious to get Ursula as fast as she could. On her radio, she alerted the medical staff of her arrival and the nature of the emergency.

"This is calling Megakat Hospital. I have a pregnant she-kat in labor with a serious complication of placenta previa. Her doctor is Dr. Gibson. The patient is named Ursula Furlong." Felina said, giving them the pertinent data.

"We copy that, ! Medical staff has cleared the chopper pad and alerted . We're ready for your arrival. What is your ETA?" A brisk, professional voice responded.

"Thank you! ETA in five minutes!" She responded back.

"Roger!"

Felina breathed a sigh of relief, as she saw Megakat Hospital come into view. She landed the jet on the chopper pad smoothing and gently then, as she shut the engines, she opened the cargo doors. Jumping down from the cockpit, she watched anxiously as the medical staff quickly assessed her aunt's condition.

Moving the gurney next to her seat, they gently aided her sliding over and laying down on it. Covering her with a blanket then raising the rails, they were soon rushing her off the jet and into the ER. The medical resident quickly examined her while other medical personal stripped her clothes off. He ordered IVs started of ringers and blood before having her prepared to go to surgery.

He took time to do an ultrasound to check the kitten. Ursula was in a lot of pain but she watched the doctor closely as he moved the wand over her belly for several minutes.

"Everything looks okay with the kitten, Mrs. Furlong. The kitten is in position which is good news and according to the monitor, its heart is going strong. So let's get you up to surgery and get this ball rolling." The doctor told her with a warm smile.

Ursula smiled in relief and was able to relax as much as the pain would allow her as they got her ready to go.

In very little time, Felina was trailing behind the fast moving gurney as the medical team took her aunt up down four floors to the surgical floor. She was wheeled through some double doors. Felina was halted there and was forced to watch her aunt disappear down the hall, the doors silently shutting automatically behind them. She went into the family waiting room, she hoped the guys were okay and would be here soon.

In the surgery suite, Ursula was gently ask to sit up while a saddle block was administered. It smarted but was quick and soon she was being laid down, her legs placed in stirrups, her body draped then another drape was hung just below her breasts. The anesthesiologist placed an oxygen mask on her face as Dr. Gibson arrived and was scrubbing up.

Outside the surgery suite, in the waiting area, Felina paced anxiously, worried Chance wouldn't get there in time. She would walk out into the hall every few minutes and look toward the elevator.

'Chance, where are you? Ursula needs you!' She thought worriedly. As if hearing Felina's plea, Chance suddenly came rushing out of the nearby elevator. He raced toward the surgery suite doors and paused to use the intercom. He nodded at Felina then spoke to someone who came on to speak with him. Moments later a nurse came through and took Chance with her.

Felina sighed in relief and was even more pleased when Jake showed up moments later to wait with her. He gave her a quick synopsis on what had happened after she had left them then they waited for news.

The nurse quickly had Chance put on a surgical gown, cap, then booties, then led him into the scrubbing area where he was shown how to clean up. Now ready, he was escorted to Ursula's side. He paid no attention to all the stuff around his mate, his eyes were all for her. He sat on the stool by her head and took her paw in his. Moments later, Dr. Gibson was coming through the doors and approaching her patient. She was relieved to see the tom at her patient's side.

"How are you doing Ursula?" She asked as she prepared to begin.

"I'm okay, thanks." Ursula said softly, the pain had finally disappeared and she was able to concentrate on what was going on. She smiled up at her mate.

"Hi, love." He said smiling down at her and holding her paw tight.

"Alright, everyone. Let's bring this little one into the world." Dr. Gibson said briskly as she took a scalpel and began the surgery.

Dr. Gibson made a small incision below Ursula's navel, cutting through the abdominal wall until the uterus was laid bare, carefully lifting the uterus up, her assistant held in place as Dr. Gibson carefully cut it open, suction was applied quickly by a nurse as blood and amniotic fluid rushed out.

Reaching in she gently grasped a small head and drew it toward her. Pulling the kitten out of the mother's uterus, she quickly used suction to clear the still silent kitten airways. She flicked it feet to get a response. Seconds later, the kitten gave a loud wail announcing its displeasure.

"It's a female!" She announced. Smiling behind her mask in relief, Dr. Gibson cut the umbilical cord then passed the kitten off to the waiting pediatrician who whisked it away to a warming table nearby. She looked down at her patient. "Congratulations!"

Chance had watched as brought out his daughter but immediately began to fear something was wrong when his kitten didn't started to cry. He held on to Ursula's paw more tightly and prayed his kitten would survive.

Ursula felt Chance grip her paw and saw a worried look on his face. She couldn't see past the drape and her heart was pounding in fear. 'Was something wrong?' She wondered but moments later a loud wail filled the air. She looked up and saw the look of joy on Chance's face and relaxed.

When she heard the doctor's congratulations, her face broke into a tired smile. "Thank you for helping me get her here safely." She said happily, squeezing Chance's paw as she spoke to the doctor.

"You did most of the work, I just helped you finish. You did a great job Ursula." Dr. Gibson said warmly as she delivered the placenta, closed the uterus with absorbable stitches then stapled the abdomen.

"I second that, my love!" Chance said leaning over and kissing her forehead. "Take a look at what you did…" He said moving his stool back so that she could see her daughter being cared for next to them.

Dr. Gibson finished up and applied bandages then the nurses removed the drape and oxygen mask. The pediatrician came over to their side and held out their new daughter for Ursula to hold.

"She's perfectly healthy but because of some of the trauma you went through we're going to take her up to the NICU for a little while to keep an eye on her. You'll be able to see her by the time you're out of recovery. Meanwhile the father can come with us as we take her downstairs." The doctor said warmly.

"Oh Chance, she's so beautiful!" Ursula said, staring at her lovely kitten. She took the kitten from the doctor's arms and nuzzled her kitten causing her make a kind of giggle noise and to wave her little paws and legs around.

"She's going to be a real heartbreaker." Chance said with pride, staring down at his daughter. She had sandy colored fur like her father and much darker brown stripes, with dark brown ear tips. She also sported a small sprout of black hair on her head. It was too soon to know which of them her eyes would resemble. "Wait till everyone get's a look at you!" He said, cooing at his daughter and caressing her cheek.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

While Chance followed the group taking his kitten to the NICU, Ursula was wheeled into the recovery area. After spending an hour there, she was moved to her hospital room. Because she had endured surgery to deliver her kitten, she was placed in a private room so she could rest easier.

Meanwhile, Chance stayed in the NICU and watched as they put his new daughter onto a warming bed and hooked up some monitors to her tiny body. He was awed by how small she was. Once she was settled, he was allowed to come closer and touch her again. He smiled tenderly at her as he gently stroked her small face. He spent some time with her before sighing regretfully at having to leave her. He wanted to be with Ursula so left his daughter in the nurses capable paws and went to find his mate.

Pausing at the nurses station on the maternity floor, he found out what room she was in and strolled down to room three hundred five. The sun was going down and the dim light of it shone into her room when he opened the door slowly and peeked in.

Ursula was asleep. He walked into the room quietly and came up to the side of her bed, looking down at her. Her face had a pinched look even in sleep. It had been a long and exhausting day for her. What with the kidnapping and then enduring surgery, he wasn't surprised.

Come to that, he was just as tired. A comfortable chair was beside her bed and he sat down in it heavily. Reaching up, he took the paw closest to him and held it while they both rested.

It was some three hours later when Ursula groaned and opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was her mate who had stirred when she had and was now leaning his face close to hers. She could feel him holding her paw.

"Chance." She said softly squeezing his paw back.

"Ursula," He murmured softly, leaning over to give her a kiss.

She sighed as she returned it. Chance broke the kiss slowly, nuzzling her face before pulling back enough to look at her. He frowned a little and asked the question that had bothered him since he'd spoken to Dr. Gibson in her office.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me about your condition?"

Ursula didn't say anything for a moment as she looked into his eyes then she sighed and said, "I'm sorry I didn't want you to worry. I just didn't want you to think the loss you and Sarah had suffered was going to repeat itself in us."

"Oh, kitten I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was doing that. I can understand now why you couldn't tell me but I still wished you had." He chided her softly.

"I know, I probably should have told you."

"No, you felt what you were doing was the right thing this time. Besides, I guess it's my own fault too, huh?" Chance said, giving her a wane smile

"Yes, it was but I'm as much to blame as you. So I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me." Ursula said, reaching out her paw to caress his cheek.

"I do, but next time, please tell me. I don't want to be left in the dark again, okay?" Chance said, adding a proviso that caused her to raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"Next time?" She gasped…thought about it…then smiled softly, "Alright, I promise."

Chance grinned widely then leaned forward again and gave her another, more passionate, kiss. Slowly letting it go, he murmured, "I love you so very much, kitten. And thank you for giving me such a beautiful daughter."

"You're welcome love." Ursula sighed, so very happy things had turned out alright for them.

They remained close for several minutes before Ursula pushed him away gently. Chance was a little surprised and gave her a questioningly look.

"Alright, tell me what happened after Felina took me away." Ursula demanded, giving him a no nonsense look.

Chance sighed but gave her a quick thumbnail description of what had occurred. He told her how he and Jake had fought side by side with their counterparts to defeat Dark Kat. How DK had managed to explode a bomb in the tunnel that they just barely escaped from in time. They were certain Dark Kat had been killed since he'd been pinned against a wall when the bomb went off.

"All that's left is to find a way to send our doubles home again." Chance finished.

"So does Jake have a way to do it and if not, have you thought about getting Professor Hackle's help?" She asked.

"Well Jake has an idea how to do it but we've not had much time to talk about it. We were too concerned about you and the kitten. Now that everything is alright, we'll talk with our doubles and see what they want to do first then go from there." Chance said with a sigh.

She eyed him questioningly, "Is there some doubt they want to go home?"

"Honey, I don't know. We kinda got the impression that going home for them isn't an option. Remember, they are wanted criminals in their home universe." Chance said with a shrug.

Ursula sighed unhappily. "You're right. Even though they've changed their ways, their world doesn't know that and they could face a long jail term and a chance of death by their enemies in prison. Not a good future there."

Chance took her paw into both of his now, "That's what we're thinking so perhaps we can help them find a different world where they could use a pair of SWAT Kats."

She smiled wanly, "I certainly hope we can."

A gentle knock on her door, interrupted the two. As they glanced at the door, it opened to reveal Jake and Felina. The pair smiled warmly as they walked up to other side of the bed from Chance.

"Hey, Ursula. How're you feeling?" Jake asked.

"A little tired but other then that, I'm doing okay." Ursula said with a tired smile.

"Do you need anything, Auntie?" Felina asked, leaning over to kiss her aunt on the forehead.

Ursula smiled but shook her head, "No, I'm fine, thanks."

"Chance, we need to talk." Jake said quietly.

His partner nodded then looked back at his mate. "Ursula?"

She waved her paw in a dismissal gesture. "Go. I know you need to talk with your doubles. I'll be alright."

Chance smiled warmly then stood up, leaned over for a final kiss before turning to leave with his partner and Felina.

Felina paused at the door to say, "See you later, Auntie."

Ursula just smiled and waved, her eyes growing heavy as she headed toward sleep again.

But before she could, a nurse politely pushed past Felina and entered the room. Felina gave her aunt a parting look then let the door close.

"Good evening, Mrs. Furlong. I know you're tired but we need to do a couple of things first. Now, I know your breasts are probably getting rather painful right now. What I'm going to do is help you express some milk to give to your daughter in the NICU. Hopefully, you will feel well enough to feed her by yourself in the morning. So let's do this, shall we?" The nurse said cheerfully, helping Ursula to sit up a bit.

It took a good twenty minutes but the nurse obtained enough breast milk for two feedings. She took Ursula's vitals and checked her stitches, annotating the results on her chart.

"Okay, that's done. Dinner will be in another hour so get some rest." The nurse said warmly as she helped Ursula get settled then left her alone to catch a nap.

Meanwhile, waiting patiently on a rooftop not too far away, Dark T-Bone and Razor sat on the wing of the good SWAT Kats Turbokat. Dark Razor glanced at his partner in concern as he looked at the wounds on his partner's arms.

"Those look painful. How you holding up?" He asked mildly.

Dark T-Bone gave small 'huh' at Razor words then looked at his arms, "Stings a bit but I'll live." He grunted.

Dark Razor exhaled deeply, "So…now what?"

"What do you mean 'now what?" Dark T-Bone asked with a scowl.

"You ass......I mean what do we do now? We can't stay in this dimension. It'd be too much of a problem trying to explain why there are two sets of us and I doubt the whole 'they are our lost twins' is going to work." He growled sarcastically.

His partner grunted again then nodded. "Yeah, and we can't go home since our Feral will have our tails in jail. Nothing we say will change our past there."

After a long pause, Razor said, "Ya know what's funny?"

"What?"

"I…I want to start over. I want a second chance at things." Razor said hesitantly.

"Me too, buddy. I want to do things over and have a life worth living. I…don't want to go back to the way things were before."

"Then maybe we can help." A familiar voice said suddenly causing the Dark SWAT Kats to jerk a little in surprise.

Dark T-Bone quickly stood up and jumped off the wing of the jet and hurried up to Chance who had appeared just behind his partner from the roof top stairwell followed by Felina.

"Ursula…is she okay? Did they make it? What about the kitten? Is it alright?" He asked anxiously.

Chance smiled and raised his paws to calm his double down. "Easy...she's alright. Felina made it in time and so did I. Our kitten is alright and her name is Winry."

His shoulders slumped in relief. 'Thank god.' Dark T-Bone thought. "Winry, huh? That's a good name." He said with a big smile, the first true one he'd had in a very long time.

"Thanks." Chance grinned back. "Okay, guys. Let's get you back to our hangar...we'll talk there while you clean up and get something to eat."

"Razor and I should go get your jet and take it to the hangar." Jake said.

"Good idea." Dark Razor agreed. His partner nodded.

"I'll go with you." Felina chimed in suddenly.

Jake blinked in surprise and blushed but said, "Sure, if you want to."

Chance snickered softly, turning his face away so Jake and Felina couldn't see it. Jake, Felina and Dark Razor headed back to the hospital while Chance and Dark T-Bone took the Turbokat. The flight to the hangar was made in comfortable silence.

Chance signaled the hidden entrance open and flew the jet in with skillful ease. Dark T-Bone had to admit, his double was good and he could be just as good if he worked at it more seriously. He would keep that in mind as one more thing to accomplish if they found a new home.

Once they came to a complete stop, they waited until the turntable took them to the hangar itself. Chance then moved the jet into another space to allow the turntable to go back down for the other jet.

Once he'd shut the engines down, he popped the canopy so they could jump to the floor. Dark T-Bone couldn't hold back the wince of pain hitting the floor caused him. His arms were beginning to throb more.

"Why don't you take a quick shower?" Chance suggested as he went for the first aid kit located near their lockers. He came back to Dark T-Bone's side and handed him something. "Here use this to cleanse the wounds then I'll dress them when you're done."

"Sounds good." Dark T-Bone said with a tired sigh as he followed Chance to the mini-bathroom Jake had installed in their hangar.

By the time Dark Razor landed their jet and it appeared in the hangar, Dark T-Bone was clean and redressed and sitting on a bench before the lockers while Chance treated his wounds. He was bandaging the last arm when the three walked up to them.

Chance looked up and said, "Jake, let Razor take a shower while I finish this then we'll talk."

"Good idea, Chance." Jake agreed then turned to his counterpart. "Follow me. I'm sure you'd like to be clean after the day we've put in."

Chance finished up and put his supplies away.

"Thanks." Dark T-Bone said softly.

"You're welcome."

The group chatted a bit about the day while waiting for Razor. Some ten minutes later Razor rejoined them.

"Let's go upstairs and order some food and sit down to talk." Chance suggested as he lead the way upstairs. Their shop was closed so no one would see them as they made their way upstairs to the living quarters. Everyone took a seat in the living room while Jake ordered dinner for all.

Dark Razor opened the conversation, "You said you could help us. How do you plan on doing this?"

"By using my dimensional radar that had gotten us to your dimension in the first place. I'm going to need Professor Hackle's help though to alter it enough to allow you to jump between dimensions rather than return to the one you left." Jake explained.

"Sounds siffy, will it work?" Dark T-Bone asked, not so sure about this plan.

"In theory it should." Dark Razor said, his face furrowed in thought.

"And if it doesn't?" Felina asked rather bluntly.

"Then they are stuck here…forever." Jake said honestly

No one spoke for a while as they digested this. Then Dark Razor spoke again.

"I'm willing to take the risk. T-Bone and I have caused to much trouble here to stay any longer." Razor said, coming to a decision.

"He's right, we can't stay here any longer than necessary. So let's just go with your plans." T-Bone said firmly, agreeing with his partner.

Jake nodded in understanding, "Okay, I'll call Hackle and bring him up to date."

Just as he'd finished saying that, a ringing noise reached them.

"Dinner's here!" Jake proclaimed. He got up and went downstairs to get their pizzas from the delivery kat. He carried it in and laid the boxes on the coffee table. "Milk alright for everyone?" He asked.

Nods and 'yes's' answered him and Chance got up to give his partner a hand. Very quickly they were chowing down. They were all hungry.

While he was eating, Chance said, "Since we don't know how long this will take, I suggest you guys stay here. You can use the bedroom upstairs though there is only one bed. There's the couch here too."

"Thanks for the offer." T-Bone said politely as he took another piece of pizza.

Chance just waved off the thanks. "Once I finish my food, I'm getting a shower then going back to the hospital to be with Ursula. You want a ride back, Felina?" He asked.

"Thanks, Chance, but I'll stay here a little longer." Felina said with a shake of her head.

Jake had finished and had already left for the kitchen to call Hackle.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Chance said as he finished his meal and headed for his bedroom to clean up and change clothes. He passed Jake returning from the kitchen and heading for the living room.

"Hackle agreed to help. He was shocked by the change of events, though." Jake said smiling in amusement.

"No surprise there." Chance said with a chuckle then disappeared down the hall.

"Did Hackle say when he could help?" T-Bone asked

"He said I could come over at anytime. He was quite excited by the idea." Jake told him.

"Then we'll start tomorrow." Razor said decisively.

"Perfect." Jake said then with the help of Dark Razor, cleaned up the living room. Then he grabbed a jacket and turned to Felina. "You ready to go?" Jake asked her.

"Yeah! See you guys tomorrow." She said lightly as she and Jake went downstairs and waited for the taxi he had called for them.

As soon as they left, Chance came out, bade the two doubles a good night and went down to the garage and took the tow truck. He cheated and put it into high speed to get to the hospital quicker.

The place was quiet now that the rest had left. Dark Razor looked over at his partner. "We'd better get some sleep."

"Yeah. I'll take the couch and you take the bed. No arguments." Dark T-Bone said stopping Razor from saying anything.

Razor sighed and shrugged, going down the hall for the bedroom with a bed while T-Bone got comfortable on the couch.

Jake and Felina's taxi arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. They blinked in surprise to see Chance's tow truck parked there already when they had left before him.

Jake just snorted, "He used the jet engine on that thing to get here quicker."

"Well, I can't blame him, can you?" Felina smirked. Jake just shook his head and the two of them went into the hospital.

Reaching the elevators, Jake pressed the up button.

"Jake," Felina murmured softly.

"Yes?" He asked, glancing at her in puzzlement.

She hesitated and glanced away before speaking. "I…I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting toward you lately. I was...I was just shocked by Dark Razor's behavior at Dr. Gibson's office and unfairly felt you might act the same."

"I thought that might have been the reason. We are two completely different individuals because of the decisions we made at a crucial point in our lives." Jake said carefully. "I made the better choice."

"I realize that now. It was simply an emotional response to his behavior and the fact he was an exact duplicate of you in appearance. He was brutal but when I took the time to really think, I remembered you were never like that. So, I'm sorry!" She said with a sigh which he cut off when he pulled her toward him.

He pressed his lips against hers in a deeply passionate kiss. Putting all his feelings in it, he hoped to wipe all memories of Dark Razor from her mind

Felina was stunned at first and was unsure how to react but soon she was lost in the pleasure of it and was soon kissing him back with the same ardor. Jake purred happily as he felt her surrender. He tapped his tongue against her lips and she parted them to allow him entry.

Felina mewed in her throat as she and Jake's tongues dueled, her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as his moved to her waist. He moved one paw to the base of her tail, using his fingers to gently scritch causing her to jolt and her tail brush out. Things were heating up between them rapidly when the elevator pinged.

They pulled apart, startled, breathing heavily and faces flushed. They entered the elevator quickly, Jake pressed the button for the floor they wanted then they glanced at each other for a moment as the elevator doors closed.

"Felina," Jake murmured.

"Hm?"

"I want us to go on as if we hadn't been interrupted by the Dark SWAT Kats interference. I'll prove to you I'm not like him and never will be." He said solemnly.

"I'd like that and, besides, I still owe you that date I missed." Felina said shyly earning her a smile from Jake.

Jake grinned from ear to ear. "It's a date then."

The elevator then pinged again as it came to the floor they wanted. They stepped out of the elevator, Jake taking her paw in his, and made their way down the corridor. Reaching Ursula's door they knocked then entered. Chance was sitting where he'd been when they'd first visited.

Chance looked up and over his shoulder as the door to the room opened, "Hey guys. Took you long enough." He smirked, keeping his voice low.

"Well we were only going at taxi speed." Jake snorted. His partner just grinned mischievously.

"How 's my aunt doing?" Felina asked softly as she glanced over at her sleeping aunt.

"She's was asleep when I got here and she looks okay, just tired." He said with a shrug.

"Well, I guess we'd better go then before they shoo us out." Jake said quietly.

"Sure, see you guys in the morning." Chance said with a nod.

They nodded back and left the room.

"Well, want me to call a taxi and have it take you home?" Jake asked as they rode the elevator down.

"Why don't you stay with me tonight? I'll give you lift tomorrow." She said coyly.

"Hmmm, I like that idea." He said, giving her a dark erotic look.

He smirked and nuzzled her face. The elevator pinged and they decanted at the lobby floor. Using his cell, he called a taxi and soon they were heading for her apartment.

Meanwhile, back in the hospital, Chance settled down to try and get some sleep. He was glad this chair converted to a sleep chair.

Morning dawned early, as Ursula was awakened by the arrival of Dr. Gibson and a nurse pushing a wheelchair into the room. She sighed. This was one of the reasons she hated being in a hospital, the early morning wake ups by the staff. She pressed the button on her controls to raise the bed enough to be partially sitting.

"How are you feeling this morning, Ursula?" Dr. Gibson asked with a warm smile, glancing at a still sleeping Chance.

"A little sore but I'm okay." Ursula answered faintly.

Dr. Gibson nodded as she walk over to her patient's bed and began to check her

"Everything is healing nicely. Do you think you can manage a visit to your daughter? I'm sure she's just waking up and is very hungry." Dr. Gibson inquired.

"Oh, yes." Ursula said happily, ignoring her pain for the chance to hold her daughter again.

With the nurse and Dr. Gibson's assistance, Ursula carefully got out of bed and into the padded wheelchair. The nurse placed a warm blanket over her and prepared to wheel her out of the room when Chance startled awake.

"Wha…?" Chance said sleepily blinking

"We're about to take your mate here to the NICU. Would you like to join us?" Dr. Gibson asked Chance

"Oh yeah, you don't have to ask me twice." Chance said, shaking the sleep off and getting out of the chair. "Give me a second!" He hurried off to the bathroom then returned and followed them down the hall to the elevator.

They went a floor down and were soon at NICU doors. The doctor pushed the door open and the nurse pushed Ursula in with Chance right behind her.

She was rolled toward a warming bed in a corner. Their daughter was fussing as a nurse was changing her diaper. The nurse taking care of their daughter smiled behind her mask.

"Good morning. Here to see Winry? She's anxious to see you too." The nurse said warmly.

Dr. Gibson moved close and gently raised the baby from the warmer mindful of the wires still attached to her tiny body. The nurse behind her wheelchair quickly grabbed a pillow and placed it on Ursula's lap.

Carefully, Dr. Gibson gently laid Winry in Ursula's arms and helped undo her gown to allow the kitten access to her mother's breast.

"Here we go. Gently brush her face with your nipple…that's it…there she goes…" Dr. Gibson murmured encouragingly as Winry firmly latched onto her mother's breast.

"Oh, that feels so strange." Ursula gasped but then settled as it began to feel good.

"You'll get used to it…she certainly has. She has a good appetite." Dr. Gibson said with a smile.

Chance just watched in fascination and awe as his daughter sucked hungrily, one tiny paw laid against her mother's breast.

"We'll leave you alone for a while. Take all the time you need." Dr. Gibson said allowing the two new parents alone with their kitten.

As soon as Dr. Gibson and the two nurses had moved out of hearing range, Ursula looked up at Chance to ask, "Anything new happen while I was resting?"

Chance nodded and told her that the Dark SWAT Kats were willing to go with Jake's plan. Hackle had been contacted and was willing to help Jake and Dark Razor to alter the dimensional radar in the hopes of allowing the pair the chance to find a new home where they could have a fresh start. Meanwhile, the pair would stay at the salvage yard until they could leave.

"I want you not to worry. Everything is going alright so all you need to concern yourself is to heal up enough to be able to go home." Chance told her firmly.

"I will. Hope everything goes alright for them as well." She sighed. Chance nodded in agreement. The two fell silent as they watched their kitten feed.

Meanwhile, Jake and Felina woke early despite a rather vigorous night with each other. Felina drove them to Ursula and Chance's home where Jake retrieved his dimensional radar. Carefully setting it on the back seat, Felina then drove them to the salvage yard.

Taking it out of Felina's car, the two of them went in through the garage and up to the apartment where Dark T-Bone and Dark Razor were already up and having breakfast. Jake greeted them warmly, receiving grunts in return. Not morning people he could tell.

"When you're finished we'll get going to Hackle's place." Jake said then he left the room with Felina. Outside near her car again, they kissed goodbye.

"Keep me up to date with what's going on and I want to be there when they get ready to leave." Felina told him firmly.

"I will. Don't worry. Take care and be safe at work." Jake warned her. She just nodded and smiled as she got into her vehicle and left for duty.

It was decided to take the Dark Turbokat since it was on the turntable, so once everyone was secured, Good Razor was sitting in the jump seat next to Dark Razor, the radar held securely in his lap, they were soon heading toward Hackle's lab.

Razor alerted Hackle of their arrival so that the Professor would open his huge rolling doors to his jet lab. The landing pad was small and Dark T-Bone had to carefully VTOL down then taxi into the doorway without hitting the sides. He did it smoothly to his partner's relief.

Hackle was nearby and watching as the canopy slid back and Dark T-Bone, Dark Razor then Good Razor holding the radar jumped down to the ground.

The professor's mouth dropped open at the sight of two Razors. He'd been told about this but seeing it was incredible.

"Oh, my!" He said shaking his head as the three walked up to him.

"Kind of hard to believe, huh professor?" Razor said easily.

"That is an understatement, my boy." Hackle said then turned to Dark T-Bone with a frown. "T-Bone?" He asked.

Dark T-Bone shook his head, "I'm his double."

"Amazing!" Hackle muttered. "Well, let's get to work." He lead them to another lab.

Over the next few hours they worked on the device. It took longer than they thought, when time moved from hours to days and days to a week. They rarely took breaks except to eat and sleep.

Meanwhile, Ursula was kept in the hospital for a week while she recovered from surgery. Winry was doing so well that she was placed in a bassinet in her mother's room, no longer needing to be in the NICU. This made it easier for Ursula to nurse her and bond.

During this time, Chance's siblings and parents came to visit. They were excited by the newest addition to the Furlong family.

Finally, by the time Ursula and Winry were being released from the hospital, Jake had good news that the radar was ready too.

Ursula had been home only a couple of days when Jake told them the Dark SWAT Kats were planning to leave tomorrow.

The next morning, Ursula fed Winry then they all dressed and went to the Thunder Truck in her hangar below. They were soon loaded and on their way to Hackle's place. On arrival, they weren't surprised to see Felina's enforcer sedan parked in Hackle's driveway.

Parking next to her car, T-Bone helped his mate and daughter from the car then went to the front door and knocked. Professor Hackle answered it and greeted them warmly.

"Razor said you two were coming." Hackle said stepping to one side to allow them in.

"Are you doing well, professor?" Ursula asked, studying the older tom.

Hackle chuckled, "I'm doing quite well, Ursula. Now who this cute kitten?"

"Our daughter Winry." T-Bone said proudly as Hackle finger stroked the still sleeping kitten.

It was then that Felina walked from the direction of the kitchen to join them in the living area.. She greeted her aunt and T-Bone warmly and cooed at her new cousin.

Drawing back, she looked at them and said, "Everything's ready."

"Well, let's not hold them up any longer." Ursula said briskly. Felina nodded and lead the way back to the lab where the Dark Turbokat was parked.

Near the jet, the Dark pair were listening to Razor as he gave them instructions on using the radar. Dark T-Bone noted their arrival and tapped his partner on the shoulder. Hackle hung back as the two pairs approached each other with Felina and Ursula trailing close behind.

"So…this is it?" Good T-Bone said quietly.

"Yeah. Time to say goodbye. And.....to apologize for the things we put you through." Dark Razor said hesitantly, it having been a very long time since he'd done this.

"Apology excepted." Felina said giving Dark Razor a smile to show her forgiveness.

"T-Bone," Ursula called out to her mate's double.

Dark T-Bone jerked his head at hearing her voice then looked away, "Sorry, I…I don't know what to say."

"It's alright. We know you're sorry for what happened and my mate and I forgive you." Ursula said gently.

Startled T-Bone said, "We do?" Earning himself a swift jab to the ribs by Ursula. "Ow! Uh...yeah...we do." He grimaced and rubbed his side.

Ursula moved closer to Dark T-Bone, "Would like to hold her before you leave?" She said quietly offering her daughter to him.

He stared at her in shocked surprise. "Could I?"

He breathed, barely believing she would allow him to hold something so precious to her. Very carefully he took the tiny kitten from her arms and held it in his. He swallowed hard. He couldn't believe he was holding a kitten. He rocked her gently in his arms as he stared down at her.

"She so tiny." Dark T-Bone whispered in awe. Dark Razor eyed the small creature with bemusement over his partner's shoulder.

Winry woke suddenly and stared up at the big tom holding her. A wide pair of gold eyes studied him. Dark T-Bone was afraid she would begin to cry but to his amazement she cooed at him and reached out with her tiny arms while kicking her legs. He couldn't help smiling down at her before reluctantly giving her back to her mother. Winry giggled at her mother as she was handed over.

"Well…this is good bye. Take care of them!" Dark T-Bone said to his double in warning.

"Don't worry, I will. Good luck wherever you find yourselves." T-Bone said warmly to his double.

"Thanks, we're going to need it." Dark T-Bone said with a wane smile.

With that, Dark T-Bone and Dark Razor turned around and walked to their jet then jumped into the cockpit while T-Bone, Ursula, Felina and Razor moved away to a more safe distance.

Only when he thought they were far enough away did Dark T-Bone started the engines and prepared to leave. Hackle had the doors open and waiting for their departure. He taxied out and then went to VTOL mode to raise into the sky.

"Ready Razor?" Dark T-Bone asked looking over his shoulder.

"As I'll ever be. On the count of three. One…Two…" Dark Razor said counting down.

Below them, the five Kats turned away from watching the rapidly disappearing jet when a sudden bright, rainbow light filled the sky then vanished.

"They're…gone." Felina said, studying the sky once more.

"But will they make it?" Ursula asked softly, comforting a crying Winry with soothing words and purring as she nuzzled her kitten.

"I hope so. They do deserve a chance at achieving happiness in their lives." T-Bone said looking down at his mate and kitten.

"But if they land in a world that already has SWAT Kats?" Felina asked.

"Don't worry Felina. The dimensional radar will allow them to jump from dimension to dimension as often as they need to until they find a place of their own." Razor assured her.

"I hope it doesn't take that many times. Perhaps they will get lucky on their first try." Hackle said encouragingly. Then he looked at the four before him. "Now why don't you all tell me what's been happening around this city of ours that I've missed, Jake.....Chance?" He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Razor blinked, "How…?" T-Bone could only gape as did Ursula and Felina.

"I may be old Razor but I'm not blind. Don't worry I don't plan on telling anyone who you are." Hackle said reassuringly.

"Thanks, professor. But let's go somewhere comfortable. It's a long story." Razor said shaking his head in amazement.

"I image so." Hackle said smiling as he lead the way to his living quarters with Felina, Razor, Ursula and T-Bone following.

Fin


End file.
